En el último lugar del mundo
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Y no, palabras como amor y justicia no existían en el campo de batalla, de todas formas. Pero quizá, solo quizá, podían hacerlo. Querían creerlo, de todas maneras. Que era sólo intercambio equivalente. Roy&Riza.
1. Días en que quería morir

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenecen sino que lo hacen a la maravillosa Hiromu Arakawa.**

1/12 - Número de capítulo en relación al total de la historia (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometí acá está la siguiente historia **Royai** que dije iba a estar subiendo pronto y espero haya sido lo suficientemente pronto. Ojalá les guste... Y también, para quienes no lo saben o no leyeron antes alguna historia mía o simplemente porque nunca está mal (o de más) recordar, **yo actualizo mis historias todos los días. Un capítulo al día**, y ésa es una promesa que cumplo diligentemente porque seamos sinceros, palabras es todo lo que tenemos y si no podemos apegarnos a ellas entonces no nos queda nada. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos... Y sí, ésta también toca ser un poco Angst (pero prometí que la siguiente no lo sería -al menos no tanto- y ya estoy trabajando en eso, espero que puedan ser pacientes hasta entonces =D) aunque se deduce dado que está ubicada temporal y espacialmente en Ishbal (la mayor parte de la historia, de todas formas). Como siempre, **gracias** de antemano por darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia y ojalá les agrade. Criticismo constructivo es bien aceptado como siempre y sinceramente me gustaría saber su opinión para poder mejorar (aunque sea un poquito cada día). **¡Gracias! **Espero les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo**

**

* * *

**

I

"Días en que quería morir"

* * *

Tambaleándose, dio un paso, su bota hundiéndose en la blanca arena. _Blanca... _Pensó con amargura, ante la ironía, mientras con dificultad daba el siguiente paso. Y tras este otro. Con suma dificultad. Armándose de todas sus fuerzas para desenterrar su bota del árido suelo y volver a moverla hacia delante. _Como si importara..._ Aún cuando muriera allí, el sol continuaría ardiendo –como todos los días-, sobre su cabeza, como lo hacía en aquel momento, quemando la piel de su nuca. Prendiendo en llamas cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Cada poro, cada pequeña extensión de ésta. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor también –bajo el uniforme-, y polvoriento, haciendo que su cabello y sus ropas se adhirieran aún más a él.

Jadeando, se dejó caer finalmente al suelo. Rendido. Su cabeza colgando entre sus propias manos. El sudor escurriéndole entre los dedos, forrados de blanco. _Blanco_. El solo hecho de que sus manos continuaran de ese color le estaba quemando. En algún lugar... en algún lugar de su mente carcomida por la culpa... Roy se preguntaba cómo habían terminado las cosas así. No se suponía que lo fueran de _esta_ forma, en primer lugar. Nunca deberían hacer sido de esta forma. Pero, a pesar de todo, había creído que podría manejarlo. El morir como basura en una zanja y el matar indiscriminadamente, solo porque alguien más arriba lo había ordenado. Si... había creído que podría con la carga. Después de todo, era por el bien de su país. Eso se había dicho.

_Esto_ no era eso. Y no veía cómo alguna vez fuera a serlo. No realmente. No era una guerra, ni una aniquilación por un bien mayor, era una _masacre. _Unaconvenientemente adornada con palabras de gloria y patriotismo y otro centenar de estupideces que la propaganda de la guerra hacía creer y que nada tenían que ver con la realidad. La guerra _no_ era sublime y no había nada de heroico en lo que ellos estaban haciendo allí, perdiendo su humanidad. No, no había nada de glorioso en el ruido de cañones y de perdigones y en el sonido de cráneos rompiéndose y cuerpos cayendo... No había nada de glorioso en el olor a pólvora y a podredumbre y el olor a carne quemada que flotaba en el aire, y que mayoritariamente era a costa de él. Y no había nada de maravilloso en la sangre. De hecho, no había _nada_.

Allí, en aquella tierra abandonada por Dios no había nada. Y cuando ellos se fueran aún quedaría _menos_ que eso. Menos que nada. Esa era la orden, después de todo, hacerlo todo desaparecer. Destruirlo hasta los mismismos cimientos. _¿Cierto? _Si, esa era la orden. Hacerlo desaparecer todo... Incluso a los niños, mujeres y ancianos. No, incluso a los bebés y a las embarazadas también. _Todo_. Erradicarlo completamente de la faz de la tierra. A Ishbal... Hacerlo desaparecer... Eso era lo que estaban haciendo allí, después de todo.

Aún encorvado, continuó sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos. La espalda le dolía, y los pies en el interior de sus botas le palpitaban dolorosamente de tanto estar parado, pero eso poco podía importarle al momento. A veces... solo a veces, alguna que otra bala le pasaba zumbando, rozando su mejilla sin tocarla; y aún a pesar de que él no se movía, nunca le daba. A pesar de que él no hacía ningún esfuerzo por esquivarla... Había días en que quería morir... _Hoy_ era uno de esos días... Como lo había sido ayer, y como lo sería el día siguiente... Removiendo con la punta de su pie la arena, vio la mancha negra bajo ésta. _Sangre_. Hasta eso devoraba aquella tierra, todo lo devoraba. Era como un gran agujero negro.

—¡Por favor, déjanos ir! —la voz aún resonaba hueca en su cabeza. La voz de aquella mujer, aferrando a su bebé, y junto a otro pequeño niño que no tendría más de 5 años. Los ojos del niño, sus ojos carmesí, se habían clavado en su mano extendida.

Él había estado listo para chasquear... Sus dedos en posición, unidos en las yemas, pero se había detenido a último momento, sudando frío. No podía, sin importar cual fuera la orden, sin importar nada, no podía hacerlo. Aquellas personas delante suyo no representaban amenaza alguna para él. Ni a la milicia. Aquella no era una _guerra justa_, ninguna lo era. Pero aquello era ya empujar las cosas demasiado. Bajando la mano, había suspirado. _No puedo_. Pero antes de poder siquiera decirles que escaparan, toda la escena delante suyo había explotado. Violenta y súbitamente. Dejando un hoyo donde había estado el muro una vez, y tres patrones de sangre salpicada contra lo que aún quedaba en pie de la pared. Uno pequeño... considerablemente más pequeño, que los otros dos. Su mente quedó en blanco.

—¿Qué sucede alquimista de la flama? —_esa voz... _Ese timbre sádico vibrando jocosamente en las cuerdas vocales. Ojos azules, _fríos_, fijos en la escena delante de ambos, los ojos de un _monstruo_. La voz de un monstruo. La sonrisa torcida de un monstruo ¿Cómo podía alguien sonreír allí?—. ¿No tienes el estómago para hacer tu trabajo? —la curva de su sonrisa se enroscó aún más. Estaba disfrutando aquello—. Cuán decepcionante...

Y, sin decir más, había seguido de largo. Pasado junto a él, y continuado caminando, abandonando lo que quedaba de la casa a través del mismo agujero que él había creado con su alquimia. Esquivando cuidadosamente los cuerpos en el suelo, como si no fueran más que basura. Ahora lo eran. Pero Roy no lo había seguido, había permanecido unos minutos más, allí, paralizado. Petrificado. Horrorizado. Hasta que su cuerpo –en un espasmo- se había curvado y el ácido estomacal había escapado de entre sus labios. Habiendo ascendido previamente por su traquea y dejando en su boca un desagradable sabor ácido. Para desaparecer luego bajo la arena... Como todo lo demás.

La arena se tragaría todo lo demás. Y en aquel momento sentía que lo estaba tragando a él. Se estaba hundiendo, cayendo entre las grietas, cayendo... cayendo... ¿Acaso moriría allí, como basura? ¿Acaso todo terminaría? ¿El sol lo quemaría, como él había quemado todo lo demás? Parecía justo... Si, _intercambio equivalente_. Eso era lo primero que había aprendido de su sensei. Y ahora éste debía estar retorciéndose en su tumba por culpa suya. Y por el uso que le había dado a la tan preciada alquimia que había consumido por completo la vida de Berthold Hawkeye. No quería siquiera pensar... no podía imaginarse... qué pensaría de estar aún vivo... _Decepción_, era una palabra que no alcanzaba a cubrir nada de aquello.

Él no estaba _decepcionado_ de sí mismo. En aquellos momentos, se _odiaba_ a sí mismo. Más de lo que jamás había odiado en toda su vida. Más de lo que habría creído capaz a un humano de odiar —¡Mayor Mustang!

Débilmente, había ladeado su cabeza. _Que imagen más patética..._ Pensó, enderezándose como pudo. Aquellas eran personas que dependían de él también, y no tenía el derecho para estarse rindiendo de esa forma. No cuando aún quedaban personas en el frente a su cargo, no cuando aún tenía vidas que salvar. Así no pudieran ser la de los Ishbalitas. Al menos eso haría...

—¿Qué sucede? —musitó, observando al soldado delante suyo saludar adecuadamente. Lentamente se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones.

—Lo solicitan en el distrito número 23... Señor...

Acomodándose los guantes, Roy asintió —Bien —había sido un día largo. Uno terriblemente largo –todos allí lo eran- y este particularmente no había terminado. No aún—. Gracias, regrese al campamento.

—Señor, si señor —y, sin decir más, el joven se había retirado. Dejándolo, una vez más, completamente solo.

—Será mejor que me ponga en marcha...

Cuando llegó, no se sorprendió de ver allí también al alquimista de "Hierro" Basque Grand, usando su alquimia para crear ametralladoras y fusilar a civiles, contra la pared que el mismo Mayor Armstrong había alzado, con su alquimia propia. Cercando el distrito, cerrándolo, y atrapando a las personas para que los demás pudieran hacer su trabajo con más facilidad._ Su _trabajo fue fácil. Un chasquido de sus dedos y medio distrito había estallado en llamas. Piel ardiendo y cayéndose de los huesos y el olor a quemado una vez más en el aire. No obstante, no se había detenido ahí, sino que había continuado chasqueando sus dedos. Una y otra vez, con sus labios tensos en una línea, mientras observaba las brasas esparcirse en el –aún claro- cielo, mecerse, hasta caer y morir bajo sus pies. En la piedra. Mientras, más adelante, en el horizonte, podía ver las llamas lamer el resto. Su obra.

Más allá, dos soldados golpeaban con la culata de sus rifles a un Ishbalita caído –que intentaba vez y vez ponerse de pie-, mientras el llanto de un niño se oía desde algún rincón. Imparable y terriblemente desgarrador. Pero su mente estaba en blanco, y su cuerpo estaba entumecido y todo lo que podía hacer era seguir avanzando por el distrito civil y chasqueando sus dedos e ignorando los gritos de dolor que le seguían inmediatamente después. Como si de esa forma no pudiera asociar la causa y el efecto. Como si no supiera que se trataba de él. Lo sabía, sin embargo. _Siempre_ lo sabría. Y no habría un día en que no soñara con esos gritos. Incluso muchos años después.

Viendo la última columna de fuego extinguirse, dio media vuelta para regresar al campamento. Su capa blanca ondeando ligeramente al caminar entre las nubes de polvo y ceniza y los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo. Una vista terrible, sin duda alguna. Pero una que ya había visto el día de ayer y que volvería a ver el día siguiente. Allí, en Ishbal, todos los días eran iguales. Si, exactamente iguales... Era como si el tiempo no corriera. Era como si el tiempo o Dios o quien fuera que estuviera donde fuera que estuviera los hubiera abandonado también. Si es que alguna vez había existido, para empezar. _¿Esto era lo que estabas esperando? ¿No era una habilidad que se usa para ayudar a las... personas...?_

Tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, continuó caminando. Arribando, finalmente, al campamento ubicado en ese particular distrito. Decenas de soldados ya estaban allí, sentados y descansando. Tomando algo caliente, para ver si de esa forma se sentían un poco más vivos... o menos muertos... o si aún podían siquiera sentir algo tan trivial como el calor. O quemarse la lengua. Algunos, inclusive, estaban atendiendo sus heridas, o conversando –quizá por última vez- con sus camaradas de la academia militar. Con amigos. Todos a duras penas aguantando. Algunos resistiendo, y otros muriendo en manos de algún médico o camarada más.

A lo lejos, Giolio Comanche, alquimista de Plata, era llevado en camilla y gritando e insultando a los cielos y a algún niño Ishbalita que lo había dañado severamente. El afortunado bastardo podría regresar a casa —¡Roy! ¡Roy Mustang!

Se detuvo en seco, y, lentamente, se volteó en la dirección de la voz. Sus ojos cansados. Honestamente, solo quería dormir y no volver a despertar. O al menos dormir y despertar y continuar con aquello para terminar todo de una endemoniada vez. Regresar a casa, aún cuando no tenía nada a qué regresar. O al menos dejar todo aquello atrás. Aún cuando sabía que no debería desearlo. No de esa forma. No como si se tratara de un trámite burocrático más, pero estaba _cansado_.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver de quien se trataba. Y un esbozo –_intento de_- sonrisa alcanzó sus facciones. El hombre delante de él sonrió también –de igual manera- y se acercó, palmeándole la espalda una vez que alcanzó su lado —Hey, ha pasado mucho tiempo Roy...

Con desgano, se quitó uno de sus guantes. Y chocó su puño amistosamente con el de él —¡Hughes, también estás aquí!

Este había asentido, su tono ligeramente jovial a pesar de todo. A pesar de las circunstancias —¡Ohhh! Ahora eres "Mayor Mustang", ¿no?

—Para ser más exactos, es una posición equivalente a Mayor. En realidad, solo tengo la autoridad de un Capitán —musitó, removiendo el otro guante de su mano y guardándose ambos en el bolsillo de su túnica blanca. E inclinándose hacia delante para lavarse el rostro en el medio barril cortado que contenía agua y que venía a hacer de lavabo para todos los soldados del campamento.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Igual que yo! —exclamó Hughes.

Y Roy solo lo observó de reojo, arrojándose agua a la cara y mojándose también parte del cabello. Al menos el que caía sobre su rostro, el cual permanecía adherido a su frente a causa del sudor, y su nuca. La cual parecía estar en carne viva —¿Te ascendieron a Capitán? ¿Cuándo?

Hughes se cruzó de brazos —¡Justo ahora! —su voz suavizándose a duras penas—. Gente de alto y bajo rango está muriendo.

_Todos_ estaban muriendo. Sin importar rango, sexo o edad. Sin importar el lado al que pertenecieran, muchos estaban perdiendo la vida allí. Como basura, como si sus existencias no importaran. Y cuando llevaran sus cuerpos de regreso a casa, ni siquiera sabrían quienes eran. Así que simplemente entregarían éstos al azar, a las familias, para que enterraran a alguien más. Si es que tenían siquiera a alguien para enterrar, después de todo.

—Pero tus ojos han cambiado...

Con un trapo, comenzó a secarse la piel —Los tuyos también... —solo deteniéndose a mirar a Maes a los ojos— son los de un asesino...

Pero éste simplemente sonrió, bajando la mirada. Su expresión cansada. La misma que debía tener él, y otros cientos de soldados alrededor suyo, la misma que aquellas alturas debían tener todos —Si...

Eso eran, después de todo, ¿no? Era únicamente lógico... Por lo que, bajando la cabeza, continuaron caminando. Atravesando el campamento por unos instantes en silencio. Observando los alrededores, donde solo quedaba arena, sangre y bandas Ishbalitas manchadas de carmesí. Nada más, y nada menos. Solo restos, y edificios desmoronándose y ruinas y nada que valiera la pena contemplar. Solo rocas y raíces. Solo la _nada_ misma.

—Se siente familiar, como si hubiera sido hace poco... —dijo finalmente Hughes, mientras los dos atravesaban una pared baja de rocas por donde se encontraba derrumbada, descendiendo a duras penas por el terreno irregular. Finalmente, el hombre junto a él sonrió—. Tus ojos brillaban en la academia militar. Discutimos mucho sobre el futuro de este País.

Roy también sonrió, nostálgicamente —Si, en verdad lo hacíamos. Soñábamos con un futuro maravilloso...

Hughes contempló los alrededores —Ahh... Dios. Esta cosa no estaba incluida en ese futuro —_no, no lo estaba..._—. ¿Cómo es la vida aquí?

_¿Vida? _Pensó amargamente. No, aquello no era vida. Si había algo tal que encajara bajo la descripción de la palabra _vida _no estaba allí. No en los campos de batalla y en el fuego cruzado y no estaba bajo sus pies, bajo la arena, tampoco. Pero se abstuvo de señalar. Hughes probablemente lo sabría también —No hay mucho que decir —su expresión distraída—. Dispararles artillería, acorralarlos, rodearlos y quemarlos. Entonces les disparamos con todo a los que quedaron vivos... Y _repetir_ todo eso.

Un ciclo, un maldito e interminable ciclo —¿Realmente planean continuar hasta que el último Ishbalita esté muerto? Hasta enviaron a los alquimistas estatales... —musitó su acompañante.

Y Roy asintió. Su mirada fija en el horizonte —Hey, Hughes.

—¿Si?

—Esto es una campaña de aniquilación. Si el objetivo es suprimir la rebelión, ¿no crees que haya muchos riesgos también? —y esa era una idea que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Sin importar cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, cuanto pensara en ello, no podía encontrar una respuesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto gasto del costo militar y tantas vidas y por qué una operación tan grande solo para reprimir a un pueblo pagano? ¿Uno que a duras penas podía conseguir armas con las que defenderse, más allá de la guerra civil? No tenía sentido. No, pero quería evaluar su respuesta. Quería saber qué pensaba el hombre a su lado al respecto. En ocasiones, Roy ya no contaba siquiera con que su propio juicio estuviera bien. O fuera, al menos, acertado.

—También estaba pensando eso. Este lugar no tiene muchos recursos o algún valor comercial en el peor de los casos —y no, no los tenía. Con el clima y la escasa fertilidad de la tierra a penas si se podía sembrar algo. Todo lo que crecía allí eran cactus—. Después de derrochar tanto armamento, ¿la única ganancia es la de "conseguir la paz"? ¿En estos momentos en que el sur y el oeste también son peligrosos?

Roy negó con la cabeza. Si, ese era exactamente el problema. ¿Por qué priorizar una guerra civil cuando Aerugo –al sur-, Drachma –al norte- y Creta –al oeste- estaban intentando constantemente invadirlos? ¿Por qué priorizar algo que podría haberse solucionado por otros medios que no fueran los bélicos? —No lo entiendo. ¿Hay algo aquí para llegar tan lejos?

Maes pasó su mano por su mentón sin afeitar —Cierto, ahora está a punto de terminar pero y si ellos van a convertir este lugar en una base para comerciar con los países del este en el futuro...

Asintió. _Exactamente_ —...sería de mal gusto ofrecerlo como un campo quemado.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, un soldado apareció corriendo –carta en mano- e interrumpiendo su conversación. Ambos miraron al recién llegado —¡Teniente! ¡Teniente Hughes!

—Es capitán —le corrigió. Y el hombre, llevándose la mano a la frente se disculpó.

—¡Oh! ¡Perdóneme! —y luego, sonrió, extendiendo su mano con un sobre atado con una pequeña soga—. Es una carta.

Y Roy, en silencio, lo observó tomarla. No obstante, se sobresaltó al oír la excesivamente energética respuesta del hombre —¡Ooohhh!

Fastidiado, se volvió a él, temiendo otro nuevo exabrupto —¿Qué pasa?

Aún así, no esperaba la reacción ridícula de Hughes ni su expresión de idiota mientras sonriendo sostenía la carta y la hacía girar frente a sus ojos. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, y no por el sol —Es de mi maravilloso futuro.

Ahora ligeramente sorprendido, leyó el nombre del remitente —¿Gracia? ¿Una mujer? —_tú quieres proteger a tu país, pero yo quiero proteger a la mujer que amo... ¿Encontraste una mujer tan grandiosa?... Eres un tonto, por supuesto que voy a encontrar a una así de grandiosa... _Si, ya lo recordaba. La ambición de Hughes.

—¡Ella ha estado sola en Central esperando que regrese! —exclamó felizmente, agitando la carta en el aire y delante de las narices de Roy. Pero, de repente, la expresión decayó—. ¿Sola? —y luego... el pánico cundió—. ¡Aaahh! ¡¿Qué es lo que haré si otro hombre intenta arrebatármela? No, mi Gracia no abandonaría a un sujeto tan maravilloso como yo. ¡No, no, no... Pero no hay forma que los hombres no se fijen en una hermosa mujer sola...

Irritado, soltó un suspiro. ¡Dios, había olvidado cuan ridículo e insistente podía ser el hombre cuando lo deseaba! —Hughes, te daré un consejo... —cuando vio que tenía su atención, continuó— Es algo que ocurre seguido en las películas y novelas... "Aquel que habla sobre sus seres queridos en el campo de batalla es el primer en morir" —concluyó, dramáticamente, alzando la mano y gatillando su dedo, como si tuviera –de hecho- un arma en ella.

Hughes, molesto, farfulló —¿De qué hablas? —y luego, sus ojos se suavizaron, una vez que se posaron sobre la carta—. Con esto podré vivir hasta mañana... —sin embargo, la calma se desvaneció y su humor jocoso regresó al instante. Como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿No tienes cosas del corazón sobre qué hablar?

_¿Cosas del corazón? _Pensó, con ironía. No, todo lo que tenía era una madrastra brusca y poco afectuosa, y las empleadas del local de ésta en Central. Esa era toda la extensión de mujeres que conocía. Y Riza Hawkeye, la hija del que una vez había sido su maestro. Aunque dudaba que alguna vez fuera a volverla a ver, aún cuando le había dado su tarjeta en caso de emergencia –y le había dicho específicamente que preguntara por él-; si, dudaba que lo hiciera. No que eso importara demasiado ahora, no realmente. Aún así, le hubiera gustado hacer más por el único miembro restante de la familia de su sensei. Si tan solo porque era lo correcto, o porque le debía al hombre su conocimiento _básico_ de alquimia. Pero no tanto como le debía a ella... De hecho, de no ser por ella, él jamás habría perfeccionado su alquimia de fuego. Ni siquiera la tendría en sus manos, para empezar.

—¡Aaaaaaahhh! —oyó gritar entonces tras él, y ambos se voltearon rápidamente. No obstante, al bajar la mirada a sus manos, recordó que no tenía sus guantes puestos. Los tenía aún en su bolsillo derecho, si, pero jamás llegaría en tiempo a colocárselos y chasquear sus dedos antes de que el Ishbalita asestara el golpe con su cuchilla. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. _¡Maldición!_ ¿Cómo habían sido tan tontos para bajar la guardia de esa forma? Campamento o no, estaban en guerra, y deberían haber comprendido ya a aquellas alturas que ningún lugar era seguro.

Hughes, a su lado, había sacado rápidamente su propio cuchillo. Pero antes de que la situación se precipitara sobre ambos y debieran defenderse de su atacante –el cual se había deslizado furtivamente por detrás- una bala impactó en el lado derecho de su cabeza, por encima de la oreja, y lo envió de un solo golpe al suelo. Sangre saliendo de su cabeza y salpicando en la opuesta dirección, siguiendo la violencia del disparo. Rápidamente, Roy se colocó un guante y se volteó. Listo para incinerar a cualquiera que tuviera un arma y estuviera aproximadamente cerca de ellos —¡¿Un disparo?

—Esta bien, Roy —replicó Hughes, aún a su lado, guardando su cuchillo de regreso en su bolsillo. Su mirada perdida en algún lugar distante, hacia atrás. En algún lugar del cielo—. Tenemos unos "ojos de halcón" vigilándonos...

—¿Hal... cón? —jadeó, aún sudando frío. Y percatándose, por primera vez, de que Hughes estaba observando la silueta recortada en el cielo de una alta torre en particular. Sus ojos captando un destello a la luz del sol.

Hughes asintió —Si, aún es una francotiradora anónima... Entre nosotros, es muy discreta. Aún es una cadete de la academia militar, pero de cualquier forma tiene un buen brazo. Parece que ha sido traída hasta aquí. Hah... —sonrió amargamente— Pensar que tienen que traer a una chica como ella... Este debe ser el fin...


	2. Iguales

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal alchemist no me pertenecen.**

2/12

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, acá está el capítulo de hoy que espero sea de su agrado. Y sinceramente quiera **agradecerles** a todos por darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia y más aún por todos los amables reviews que me dejaron... Me hicieron sentir bienvenida, de verdad. Y me alegra saber que al menos el primer capítulo les gusto... Espero no decepcionarlos con este tampoco... En fin, **¡gracias!** Realmente, me animaron mucho y voy a intentar esforzarme con el siguiente fic para poder subirlo pronto también. Y, si no es un abuso de su bondad de mi parte, realmente me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. Realmente quiero mejorar ^_^. **¡Gracias!** Especialmente a: **Anne21**, **Halldora' Ballohw**, **Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **okashira janet**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Sangito** y **Lucia991**. Ojalá este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

Pd: Al fin pude escribir un fic donde Hughes estuviera vivo y debo admitir que me gustó mucho hacerlo... Hughes era un buen personaje...

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo  
**

**

* * *

**

II

"Iguales"

* * *

Soltó un suspiro, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Contra su espalda, a la altura lumbar, las rocas ásperas e irregulares de la pared contra la que permanecía apoyada se clavaron aún más contra su piel–entre sus vértebras- bajo toda la ropa. Pero a pesar de la incomodidad que le causaba no hizo nada. No se movió. Solo cubrió su rostro aún más con la tela que llevaba sobre su cabeza y hombros para disimular su presencia y camuflarse con el entorno. Su rifle olvidado junto a ella, en el suelo. Afuera, aparentemente, estaba empezando a caer lentamente la luz. Aunque aún era de día. Si, aún le quedaban unas horas más de su turno. Así que simplemente debería tragárselo todo y continuar. Hasta el final.

Después de todo, eso era lo que hacía un perro. Y ella estaba entrenada para obedecer. Para ser un perro. ¿No era en eso en lo que ella había elegido convertirse? ¿Un perro de los militares? ¿No lo era...? _Esto_ no había estado en sus planes, no. Sin duda alguna, cuando había optado por ingresar a la academia militar. Algo tan horrible como aquello no había estado siquiera en el rincón más oscuro de su cabeza. O en sus peores pesadillas, aún cuando había sabido que tarde o temprano tendría que empuñar un arma contra la vida de alguien más. Pero había esperado monstruos, enemigos, hombres armados y algo que supiera a duras penas más correcto que dispararle a niños con cuchillos. O mujeres que a penas podían sostener un rifle. No esto. No civiles. No personas a duras penas sobreviviendo por su vida y arañando la tierra seca para protegerla como si lo fuera todo para ellos.

Y quizá lo fuera. Su tierra, su vida, su hogar. Allí tenían todo, personas valiosas. Personas a las que proteger y por las que perder su vida. Riza no lo comprendía, no podía comprenderlo del todo. Todo lo que ella tenía era una casa desvencijada y dos tumbas en un cementerio cercano en un pueblo olvidado. Quizá algunos libros, y la educación que su padre le había dado pero que no servía para demasiado. Nada más, nada menos. No tenía familia. No _pertenecía_ a ningún lado, ni a nadie. Y esa era principalmente la razón por la que había decidido enlistarse. Por la única persona con vida que conocía y que –al menos por un tiempo- había sido parte de su vida. De algo similar a eso que ella había llamado hogar. Si, él había estado allí. Y le había contado sus sueños, aún cuando ella rara vez le había dirigido la palabra, y lo había hecho con una sinceridad que ella nunca había conocido.

Su padre nunca le había dicho nada. A duras penas si abandonaba –por aquellos días- su despacho de vez en cuando. Solo para comer. Y cuando lo hacía, lo que veía en sus ojos, ojos que se veían más salidos de sus órbitas a causa de su consumida apariencia, le _aterraba_. Le aterraba pensar que lo estaba perdiendo, si no lo había hecho ya, y le aterraba pensar que estaba completa y absolutamente _sola_. En aquella vieja casa. Pues incluso cuando él abandonaba siquiera su despacho, no estaba allí. Con ella. Su mente no estaba allí, sino en los garabatos y los murmullos de elementos y alquimia que susurraba bajo su aliento mientras trazaba líneas en una hoja con la mano e introducía algo de la comida que ella había preparado con la otra. Sin siquiera alzar la mirada una vez. Y luego, cuando había terminado, se excusaba y regresaba una vez más a _ese_ lugar. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras el polvo continuaba amontonándose en los rincones.

Y ella solo bajaba la cabeza, tomaba los platos y los depositaba en el amarillento lavabo. Lavándolos con el poco agua que les quedaba y refregando hasta que las manos le sangraran, o la mugre saliera –lo que ocurriera primero- y luego regresaba a su habitación. Escuchando, a través del pasillo, las exclamaciones de frustración desde la otra habitación, en completo silencio. A veces, solo a veces, contemplaba acercarse y observar. Pero Riza rápidamente apartaba esa idea y se volvía a lo suyo. No queriendo molestarlo mientras continuaba su investigación. Aquella que lo tenía _obsesionado_.

No, obsesión era una palabra que no llegaba a cubrir lo que le sucedía. La alquimia lo había devorado por completo, consumido. Su salud y su vida y todo lo que una vez había sido ese hombre había sido absorbido totalmente. Se trataba de un cascarón vacío, por eso los ojos le aterraban tanto. Cuando lo veía, cuando la veían a ella, no veía nada. Un completo vacío, un hoyo negro. _Nada_. Si su padre estaba aún allí, estaba enterrado demasiado hondo. Demasiado abajo. Y ella no era capaz de sacarlo. Era incapaz de salvarlo.

Cuando _él_ apareció en su puerta por primera vez, tenía 15 años. Cabello negro alborotado, ojos curiosos y una sonrisa encantadora. O al menos eso pensó ella, aquella vez, aunque quizá solo estaba aliviada de saber que afuera, aún alguien sonreía. Si, quizá solo era una simple sonrisa después de todo. Pero Riza no había visto una en demasiado tiempo. Y quizá por eso, solo por eso, le había parecido tan brillante.

Aún de pie en la puerta, había sonreído —Buenos días —había dicho. Por alguna razón, y aún cuando era tan solo un niño como ella, había algo en él que lo hacía lucir más adulto—. Roy. Roy Mustang —extendió su mano a ella. _Quizá fueran sus ojos... Llenos de determinación... _Como los que vería en Edward Elric años después, cuando éste decidiera unirse a la milicia también, con la intención de recuperar los cuerpos de su hermano menor y él.

—Riza —susurró, extendiendo la mano desconfiada. Si algo sucediera, si aquel hombre intentara dañarla, su padre ni siquiera se enteraría. No con la puerta cerrada—. Riza Hawkeye...

Roy hizo una mueca. Sus ojos clavados en la muñeca de ella. Estaba delgada, Riza lo sabía, demasiado más delgada de lo que lo había estado la última vez y eso era ya demasiado decir. Sin embargo, suponía también que era inevitable. Estaban pasando malos momentos, malos incluso para lo mal que ya estaban los tiempos para ellos y no había demasiada comida en la casa para comer. O agua. O cualquier otra cosa que pudieran llegar a necesitar. Lo único que abundaban eran los libros de alquimia.

Además, no era asunto suyo, concluyó. Y bruscamente retiró la mano. Ocultando su huesuda muñeca bajo la manga de sus ropas. No, no era asunto suyo... —Mi padre está arriba —musitó entonces, apartándose de la puerta.

Roy había parpadeado. Indudablemente, él no había dicho nada sobre sus motivos para estar allí, o que buscaba al alquimista Hawkeye —¿Cómo...?

Pero aún entonces, su vista ya era aguda, y no había pasado por alto los libros de alquimia sobresaliendo de las cosas que cargaba —Primera puerta a la derecha —además, nadie la visitaba a ella. Riza no conocía a nadie, ni siquiera en el pueblo—. Aunque... —¿se enfadaría?— está trabajando.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, cordialmente. Y excusándose, ingresó a la casa. Había algo también, en sus modos, en su cortesía, que lo hacían lucir más adulto de lo que realmente era. Mayor, incluso su andar, era elegante y sofisticado. Realmente no veía qué podía hacer una persona como él allí, en su casa, en el mundo de ella. Qué podía obtener de ellos, y de alguien como su padre. "Alquimia", había leído en uno de sus libros. Riza odiaba la alquimia. Por lo que cerrando la puerta, se había retirado a la cocina. No sin antes verlo por última vez ingresar al despacho de su padre. Con el rostro en alto y expresión de determinación. Al menos, tenía valor. Eso era algo que podía concederle.

Aunque no creía que fuera a durar demasiado. Ninguno lo hacía. Nada interesaba a su padre lo suficiente como para abandonar su cuarto. Su investigación, por algo más. No, nada lo hacía verse más vivo. No había nada en el mundo que él quisiera, nada por fuera de ese cuarto que fuera a satisfacerlo de alguna manera. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, el chico había regresado dos horas después. Descendido por las escaleras, y hasta la cocina. Donde se había detenido, junto al marco de la puerta.

Riza, de reojo, lo había visto rascarse la nuca y sonreír. Sus manos aferrando unos cuantos libros de alquimia. Libros que evidentemente pertenecían a su padre. Al menos, reconocía unos cuantos títulos de ellos —Supongo que estaré regresando mañana... —eso era todo lo que había dicho. Y tras despedirse –una vez más- cordialmente se había retirado. Dejándola ligeramente desconcertada, y con la vista en la entrada del despacho de su padre. Preguntándose en qué estaba pensando éste, dado que habitualmente todos los que iban no regresaban jamás.

Pero él lo había hecho, una y otra vez y otra vez, todos los días. Desde ese día. Regresado. A veces, solo para sumergirse en libros y libros de alquimia que ella no podía comprender así lo intentara. No que le interesara tampoco, solo que –en ocasiones- sentía curiosidad por ver qué era aquello capaz de hacerlo revolverse el cabello con ambas manos en frustración. Mientras observaba el libro como si fuera su peor enemigo. Por supuesto, Riza no preguntaba. Ni decía nada. Solo se permitía una ojeada, de vez en cuando, al pasar junto a él por sobre su hombro pero solo veía símbolos y nombres y elementos y fórmulas que no podía siquiera llegar a leer.

Frustrado, por tercera vez –aquel día- había finalmente apartado el libro. Dedicándole una mirada irritada —No comprendo qué quiere decir esto... —había musitado, como si hablara con ella o con alguien. Riza no respondió, y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca lo hacía, de todas formas. Hablar con él. Aunque a veces observaba sus expresiones cambiar a lo largo de una página. A aquellas alturas, prácticamente las había memorizado todas. Cada tic y cada variante de sus expresiones faciales a lo largo de todas sus emociones y pensamientos. Era algo que hacer, al menos, cuando estaba trabajando y sola. Dado que su padre ya ni siquiera abandonaba el despacho para comer y solo aceptaba la comida que dejaran en la puerta de su habitación. Así que solo eran ellos dos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ella no le prestaba demasiada atención.

—Me rindo... —se había quejado finalmente. Hacía eso seguido también, quejarse y postergar las cosas para después, con cualquier tonta excusa. Pero estaba cansado, podía verlo en sus ojos negros y en las ojeras bajo estos y en la forma en que sus hombros se curvaban hacia abajo. Y ya era tarde. A veces, solo a veces –cuando el tiempo se le pasaba leyendo libros y libros sobre alquimia básica- se quedaba allí. Toda la noche, ocupando la vieja habitación abandonada que había en la planta baja. Durmiendo en su viejo y enmohecido sofá, con una manta rasgada y emparchada que Riza había encontrado. No era demasiado, y se preguntaba por qué alguien como él necesitaba estar allí, o quería siquiera estarlo. Su casa se estaba viniendo abajo, después de todo, y algún día el techo se les caería encima. Pero, por ahora, él continuaba volviendo.

Y aún cuando nunca hablara con él, la sola presencia de alguien más allí la hacía sentirse menos sola. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, no realmente —Beba.

Parpadeando, desconcertado, él había observado la taza humeante de café que ella prácticamente le había restregado en el rostro. Sosteniéndola con pulso firme, frente a sus ojos, para que él la tomara. Sus ojos llenos de determinación —Beba, Mustang-san —había repetido, y por alguna razón parecía más una orden que un ofrecimiento o sugerencia. Su voz sonaba algo estricta.

Pero lo entendía. Era simple, la consigna, beber para poder terminar con aquello que tanto necesitaba interpretar. Por lo que, aún ligeramente confuso, replicó —Uh... Gracias —y ella asintió, volteándose inmediatamente después de que él había atrapado la taza entre sus manos. La cocina nuevamente en completo silencio.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, para su sorpresa, él aún continuaba allí. Como la noche anterior. Ojos cansados y cabeza contra los libros abiertos sobre la mesa pero despierto. Y sonriendo, exhausto y triunfal. Al verla, se enderezó y simplemente replicó —Lo logré.

Pero Riza no dijo nada, y resumió sus deberes matutinos de mantener lo poco que utilizaban de la casa habitable. Al menos, para ellos, dado que su padre rara vez usaba alguna otra habitación que no fuera su despacho. A aquellas alturas, decía que se estaba acercando a su mayor descubrimiento, pero todo lo que ella veía era que se acercaba al deterioro y la muerte. Roy también parecía haberlo notado, porque a veces intentaba aconsejarle que continuara su investigación afuera, en el patio delantero, donde pudiera tomar algo de aire. Pero el hombre se continuaba rehusando. Diciendo que no podía dejar su investigación ahora. No cuando estaba cerca, tan cerca... de conseguirlo. ¿Qué? No tenía idea... Riza no veía qué podía ser de valor a un cascarón vacío, pero suponía que eso era otra cosa que jamás entendería. El valor de la alquimia para los hombres. O las razones por las que tanto los absorbía.

Cuando se volteó, Roy se había dormido apoyado sobre la mesa. Su expresión drenada. Y podría haberlo despertado, de hecho –quizá- hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no lo hizo. Lucía demasiado exhausto, realmente. Después de todo, había pasado la noche en vela. Así que solo tomó la vieja manta estropeada de la habitación y la colocó sobre su espalda. Cuidando de no tocarlo. Afuera estaba refrescando. Otra señal de que se acercaba el invierno. Eso no era bueno.

En invierno, su padre había empezado a toser sangre. No lo había dicho, pero ella podía oírlo toser, en las noches. Lo sabía. La garganta rasgada y las manchas de sangre cuando una vez a la semana entraba para cambiar las sábanas. Y algunas, incluso, sobre sus manuscritos. Pero se rehusaba a ver a un médico, o eso había dicho. Y sus palabras habían sido terminantes. Riza estaba preocupada. Mustang, parecía ser, también.

Desde el despacho, podía oírlos hablando —Pero... ¡Hawkeye-sensei... no puedo ver como...!

—Por favor, debo continuar mi investigación —era todo lo que lo oía responder. Una y otra vez, cada vez que él lo confrontaba por algo—. Hazme el favor de continuar con tu entrenamiento... Aún te queda demasiado por aprender...

Y, segundos después, todo lo que oía era la puerta cerrándose. Y los pasos de Roy descendiendo por la escalera. A veces, solo a veces, se quedaba observándolo preocupada junto al marco de la puerta pero nunca decía nada. Ni siquiera señalaba que sus puños estaban tan apretados que la sangre no alcanzaba sus nudillo pálidos, o que su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. No, ni siquiera eso. No decía nada. Solo permanecía allí, observándolo aferrada a uno de los lados del marco de la puerta, hasta que él se retiraba al patio delantero. Donde comenzaba a practicar alquimia, sentándose en el pórtico de la entrada.

—Aquí tiene, Mustang-san... —decía en varias ocasiones, dejándole un té sobre la vieja mesita afuera para que él bebiera en sus descansos. O cuando tuviera el tiempo de hacerlo. Pero Roy nunca lo tocaba.

Aún así, sonreía y le agradecía. Mientras continuaba trazando círculos e interpretando una y otra vez lo que decía el libro abierto a su lado. Borrando, luego, y volviendo a trazar. Hasta que empezaba a caer la noche, y la escarcha. Entonces, volvía al interior de la casa, guantes y bufanda aún en sus lugares dado que la temperatura no variaba demasiado adentro. Después de todo, la salamandra estaba averiada –desde hacía años- y su padre nunca se había molestado en repararla. No del todo, así que no funcionaba. Riza no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. O la última vez que su respiración no se había vuelto vapor en el interior de la casa a causa del frío.

Frotando ambas manos, Roy se había inclinado y observado el objeto en silencio. Como analizándolo, mientras continuaba intentando mantener la circulación de sangre fluyendo a sus manos —Creo que puedo hacerlo... —había musitado, y ella solo lo había observado caminar en torno al objeto como si fuera algo extraño. Seguro él había visto una salamandra en su vida, ¿cierto? No parecía del tipo que fuera a faltarle algo en su vida, menos aún una salamandra (o comida).

Finalmente, había tomado una tiza del bolsillo de su abrigo y agachándose había trazado un círculo a su alrededor. Y luego una serie de dibujos adentro, líneas y algo que parecía un triángulo, Riza recordaba haberlo visto en uno de sus libros. Solo que inmediatamente después había colocado sus dos manos en el interior, contra la vieja madera del suelo. Y una luz azul se había alzado alrededor de la vieja y oxidada estufa, hasta alcanzarla y convertirla nuevamente en una salamandra perfectamente funcional y que _casi_ parecía nueva.

—Listo —sonrió, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y enderezándose. El calor alcanzando poco a poco la habitación. Hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, ya no fueron más necesarios los guantes, ni las bufandas o los abrigos. Aún con la sonrisa, se volvió a ella, solo para ver que sus ojos continuaban fijos en el danzar de las llamas. Como maravillados. El resplandor del fuego dándole un aspecto más sano.

Y por un instante, se quedó mirándola. Erguida, quieta. Los mechones de su corto cabello dorado curvándose en la piel de su nuca. Tras su oreja perforada, a duras penas. Solo cuando se percató de que ella lo estaba observando de reojo, Roy apartó los suyos negros de ella y sonrió. También contemplando el fuego —Es genial, ¿no te parece?

Pero ella solo bajó la mirada y asintió, susurrando un débil gracias antes de dejar la habitación. Roy la miró irse en silencio, sus ojos en la pequeña espalda de ella. Y luego volvió su vista a la salamandra, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? No lo entendía, sus intenciones habían sido buenas. Aún así, ella había reaccionado de _esa _forma. Como si todo fuera una terrible ironía.

Y lo era, para ella. Lo había sido. Días después, se percató por primera vez que él había notado que ella había dejado de usar ropa que descubriera su espalda. Y desde entonces, nunca más lo había hecho —Mustang-san... aquí tiene... —la había oído susurrar, días más tarde, cuando estaba practicando su alquimia en el pórtico. Las bases de la alquimia, eso era todo lo que su sensei le había enseñado hasta el momento, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos años y medio desde que había llegado por primera vez a la casa. Aún así, él no se rendía.

Trazando un círculo sobre la tierra había trasmutado un objeto. Un pequeño objeto, con forma de halcón hecho de tierra. Su sonrisa ligeramente arrogante cuando se volteó a verla. No obstante, ella parecía no haberse inmutado en absoluto. De hecho, lucía más seria que de costumbre. Al menos, a simple vista, dado que las comisuras de sus labios parecían querer curvarse ligeramente, solo ligeramente, antes de volver a su lugar. No era una sonrisa, que era a lo que había apuntado, pero era algo. Algo más que lo que había visto desde que había llegado allí. Ella nunca sonreía. Y Roy se estaba fastidiando de hacerlo por los dos.

En su opinión, Riza Hawkeye era demasiado seria para su propio bien. Aunque a veces, solo a veces, tenía la posibilidad de verla suavizar sus ojos. Y las facciones de su rostro. Aunque fuera unos instantes, y a duras penas, y eso era algo que –creía- solo había visto él. Algo que lo hacía sentirse, en cierta forma, orgulloso. Aunque, eso era algo que nunca admitiría. Menos aún a ella.

—¿Sabes? —dijo entonces pensativo, observando la tierra que aún sostenía entre sus manos deshacerse y escurrírsele entre los dedos—. En medio año entraré a la academia militar...

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente. Él, tanto como ella, seguramente era conciente de la postura de su padre respecto al ejercito. Y a convertirse en un "perro de los militares" como él solía llamarlo desdeñosamente. Si, él lo sabía. Entonces... ¿por qué quería hacerlo? ¿Por qué quería marcharse, cuando aún no había aprendido nada más que las bases de la alquimia? ¿Para qué se había tomado todo el trabajo de empezar siquiera a aprenderla para no terminar de hacerlo nunca?

—Regresaré —Riza continuó viéndolo en silencio, viendo su espalda, encorvada hacia delante y la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. Una vez que lo haya logrado. Nuestro país se encuentra acorralado por naciones que pretenden invadirnos... Yo... yo quiero usar la alquimia para ayudar a la gente... y creo que uniéndome a la milicia podré hacerlo... Quiero proteger a esta nación con la alquimia... Tu padre detesta la idea.

Una vez más, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Ligeramente, en una suave sonrisa, pero él permanecía de espaldas a ella. Aún entonces, por lo que no vio nada. Y estaba bien de esa forma también, Riza no quería que la viera. No en ese instante —Si... —aún así, no podía importarle menos— lo hace...

Roy hizo una mueca. Su expresión seria —¿Y tú?

Riza parpadeó, desconcertada. A nadie parecía importarle nada de lo que ella pensara, su padre ni siquiera parecía tomar su presencia en consideración aquellos días —¿Importa...?

Una sonrisa torcida alcanzó las facciones de él. Su mentón apoyado ligeramente sobre sus manos entrelazados, mientras que las mangas de su camisa permanecía enrolladas hasta sus codos. Dejando entrever sus brazos. Fibrosos y torneados. Aquellos no eran los brazos de un niño y no eran los mismos que había tenido casi tres años atrás, cuando había aparecido en su puerta por primera vez. Él, no era el mismo niño que había aparecido casi tres años atrás en su puerta —Eso creo...

Asintió —Entonces, no.

El desconcertado, esta vez, fue él. Seguro que había oído mal. Sin duda alguna había creído que ella compartiría la opinión de su padre al respecto —¿No?

Pero Riza permaneció firme a su respuesta —No. No la detesto —y no lo hacía, no realmente. Solo... que quizá la casa se sentiría una vez más sola cuando él se marchara. Pero era inevitable, y eso ella siempre lo había sabido. Que, tarde o temprano, él se marcharía. Y lo había hecho, dos meses después.

Aún así, había vuelto tal y como lo había prometido. Dos años más tarde, graduado y usando su uniforme. Y, por supuesto, su padre había aceptado recibirlo. En su despacho, el cual hacía demasiado ya que no abandonaba. Principalmente por el avanzado deterioro de su estado de salud que llevaba años consumiéndole la vida. Poco a poco. Aún así, ella lo había oído todo. No porque lo hubiera querido hacer, sino porque no se había atrevido a interrumpirlos solo para entregarles dos tazas de té que había preparado. Por esa razón, había permanecido afuera, con la espalda contra la pared que daba al cuarto, aguardando el momento.

—Veo que te convertiste en un soldado después de todo, Roy —la voz de su padre se había tornado más áspera con los años, y a causa de su enfermedad. Más seca. Como si la garganta se le estuviera desgarrando con cada dificultosa palabra.

—Si, sensei. He pensado también en que me gustaría tomar el examen de alquimista estatal y poder servir a mi país...

—Aún cuando yo pienso que es demasiado pronto para que te conviertas en el "Alquimista de la flama"...

La voz de Roy, al hablar, había sonado ligeramente herida —¿Demasiado pronto? Todo lo que me has enseñado hasta ahora son las bases de la alquimia.

—Por supuesto. De hecho es un desperdicio de tiempo enseñarle alquimia elemental a alguien que prefiere degradarse convirtiéndose en un perro de los militares...

Una vez más, Roy había sonado triste —¿Acaso la alquimia no debe usarse para el bien de las personas?

—Sensei, nuestro país se encuentra ahora acorralado por las naciones limítrofes... fortalecer a nuestra milicia es de suma importancia. Y quiero proteger esta nación con la alquimia...

—Estoy harto de oír ese tipo de excusas... —su voz fría, imperturbable. Sin lugar a duda de sus palabras. Y aún cuando Riza no pudo ver su rostro, estuvo segura que la expresión de Roy se sumió aún más en la tristeza.

Ella lo sabía, para él, no eran excusas. Eran ideales, como lo eran para ella. Porque Riza simplemente deseaba creer en él, y en su inocuidad e ingenuidad. Si, ella desesperadamente quería creer en él, porque no tenía nada más en qué hacerlo. Esos habían sido una vez los mismos ideales de su padre, pero de ellos ya no quedaba nada. De él, ya no quedaba nada...

—Ya no puedo soportar... que alguien tan hábil como tu sufra en esta pobreza... ¿Por qué no te postulas para obtener un título estatal? De esa manera, podrás continuar con tus investigaciones...

—Mis investigaciones terminaron mucho tiempo atrás... —afuera del cuarto, Riza bajó la mirada. Sus dedos curvándose aún con más fuerza alrededor de la bandeja que sostenía las dos tazas. Si, aún podía sentir el ardor punzante recorrer su espalda, trazando líneas y círculos y dibujos como los que nunca había entendido en su piel y en su carne. La carga. De repente, el cuerpo le pesaba más—. Era la mejor y más poderosa alquimia. Sin embargo, dependiendo de su uso podía causar grandes desastres... Estuve completamente satisfecho con el simple hecho de haberla perfeccionado... Los alquimistas son seres que perseguirán la tan ansiada verdad durante toda su vida... Solo se consideran muertos a partir del momento en el que han dejado de pensar... Yo _morí_ mucho tiempo atrás... —si, Riza lo sabía. Lo había sabido por demasiado tiempo ya.

—Por favor... no diga esas cosas... Tú puedes usar ese poder para ayudar al mundo...

—Poder... ¿Deseas ese poder? ¿Roy? —su voz súbitamente suave. Peligrosamente controlada. Y entonces, la tos incontrolable había regresado. Y de entre sus palabras podía oír la sangre borboteando, aún desde afuera, pero no se movió. No pudo. Solo permaneció allí, inmóvil.

—¡Sensei!

—Yo que te he visto crecer ante mis propios ojos... He pensado que lo mejor es dártelo a ti... Posees una gran compasión... Aunque no alcanzaré a enseñártelo...

—¡¿Qué-

—Pero mi investigación... —tosió— está en conocimiento de mi hija... Si estás diciendo que utilizarás mi alquimia con esos fines... De la forma correcta... ella te dará a conocer probablemente el secreto... Yo... lo siento...

Ahora Roy estaba desesperado —¡Por favor! —pero aún entonces sus piernas no respondían. Ni siquiera con los gritos de él resonando desde el cuarto.

—¡Sensei! ¡Hawkeye-sensei!

—Lo siento Riza... —sus ojos caoba se abrieron desmesuradamente— Roy, te dejaré a mi hija... Por favor... Por favor...

—¡Alguien! ¡Qué alguien llame a un médico! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?

_¡Crash!_ Bajo sus pies, las dos tazas se hicieron añico. Sin embargo, no importó. Nada importó. Corriendo abrió la puerta, su expresión una de terror al ver a su padre siendo mantenido por Roy, a duras penas. No podía oírlo respirar desde allí, ni podía ver ni sentir su pulso, pero aún desde donde se encontraba sabía que ya había dejado de hacerlo. De moverse. De vivir. Su padre estaba muerto, y ni siquiera Roy podría arreglarlo esta vez, como había hecho con la salamandra. Los humanos no eran y jamás serían cosas inmateriales, cosas reparables.

Aferrada al marco, lo había oído gritar su nombre, por primera vez y última vez —¡Riza! —mientras ella había permanecido allí, inmóvil. Y completamente paralizada.

Había sido una inútil, y él había debido hacerse cargo de todo. Del funeral inclusive, del ataúd, y del entierro, dado que ella no tenía los medios ni el dinero. Aún así, jamás había querido endosarle esa carga. No a él, no con todo lo que ya había hecho por ellos. Por ella, a lo largo de todos esos años. Y por supuesto, tras el entierro, solo habían quedado ellos dos. Su padre no tenía a nadie, y ahora ella estaría completamente sola también. Él regresaría a la milicia —Lo siento, Mustang-san... Lamento haberte hecho cargar con tantas responsabilidades, incluso del funeral de mi padre...

—No tienes porque preocuparte. Es natural que un simple discípulo sea responsable por su maestro... —con expresión abatida, se había vuelto a ella—. ¿No tienes algún otro familiar o pariente?

Negando suavemente con la cabeza, Riza observó las dos tumbas frente a ella. La de su madre, y ahora la de su padre. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Estaba entumecida, sin duda alguna, pero ninguna lágrima caía de sus ojos –como se suponía debería hacerlo- aunque Riza había llegado a la conclusión de este suceso mucho tiempo atrás. Como él había dicho, su padre había muerto mucho antes. Y ella ya había hecho el duelo requerido. Ahora ya no le quedaba demasiado más, más que una tumba y un momento a su lado, antes de que volviera a marcharse una vez más. Esta vez, para no volver —Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo... Parece que tanto mi madre como mi padre han estado separados de sus familias, así que nunca los escuché hablar de sus parientes...

—¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?

No lo sabía... —Pensaré sobre ello. Afortunadamente, _al menos _mi padre me hizo ir apropiadamente a la escuela... Pienso que de alguna manera seré capaz de vivir por mi misma —antes de que él llegara, eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. Vivir por sí misma. Por su cuenta. Sobrevivir.

Pero él solo sonrió, débilmente. Si, lo sabía. Ella era fuerte, más de lo que siempre había aparentado serlo, con su complexión pequeña y su cabello corto y quebradizo y rubio como el sol. Si, ella era también demasiado orgullosa como para resignarse a morir —...ya veo. Si algo pasa —añadió, extendiendo su tarjeta a ella— ven a buscarme a la milicia. Probablemente estaré allí de por vida...

Tomándola de entre sus dedos, la observó un instante. Luego susurró —¿De por vida?

—Si.

Y lo que dijo luego, evidentemente lo sorprendió. Dado que nunca antes había manifestado demasiado hacia él, en relación a nada. Menos aún, en relación a su bienestar —Por favor, no mueras —sin embargo, había sonado preocupada al respecto. _Sinceramente_ preocupada por él. Pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Jamás lo haría.

—...no digas cosas tan siniestras... —había bromeado en respuesta, intentando aligerar los ánimos. Pero solo le había durado un segundo dado que su expresión se había tornado seria una vez más— No puedo garantizarlo... Porque en este trabajo, podría morir algún día en el lado del camino como un pedazo de basura...

—Incluso así, si pudiera convertirme en la piedra angular de este país y ser capaz de protegerlos a todos con mis propias manos, con estas manos... Pienso que sería feliz...

Aún lo recordaba. Si, observándolo de reojo, sonreír de esa forma... tan sutil... mientas hablaba de su sueño como si lo fuera todo, sin siquiera pensar en que ella podría reírse de él. Y de su inocencia. Pero no lo había hecho. No había podido. En aquel entonces, ella había sido igual de inocente que él. O quizá más —Esa es la razón por la cual aprendía alquimia pero... Al final, no fui capaz de aprender los secretos del maestro... —rió, avergonzado, y rascando su nuca— Perdón... Siento haberte contado mi sueño tan infantil...

No, no se había reído. No lo consideraba infantil. Quería creerlo, creer en él. Por eso, sonrió. Suave y calmamente, como él nunca la había visto hacerlo antes y negó con la cabeza —No... pienso que es un sueño maravilloso... —sin importarle que esta vez la viera hacerlo. Sonreír. Después de todo, estaba a punto de mostrarle algo mucho más valioso que eso. Algo mucho más privado. Su secreto, el de su padre— El secreto que mi padre dejó atrás... —alzó la mirada al cielo— Él dijo que estaría en un código que ningún alquimista promedio sería capaz de descifrar...

—Así que después de todo el maestro dejó sus manuscritos secretos...

Su labio inferior comenzó a vibrar ligeramente, así que bajando la vista ocultó su mirada de los ojos negros de él. No quería que lo viera, el dolor, la tristeza. No quería que viera lo que ella había sentido cuando la tinta había sido tatuada en su piel virgen —No son manuscritos... —susurró— Él dijo que sería un problema si la investigación de su vida desapareciera o fuera tomada por un forastero...

Su expresión se tornó una de preocupación —¿Cómo los dejó?

—Mustang-san... Ese sueño... ¿Puedo confiarle mi espalda a ello? ¿Está bien creer en un futuro donde todos puedan ser felices...? —si, lo haría. Le confiaría su espalda y su sueño y su vida.

Eso había hecho al menos, y por esa razón lo había seguido. Hasta allí, hasta donde se encontraba ahora, hasta el mismísimo infierno. Porque había querido ser parte de aquello, ser parte de él y de su sueño. Nunca había creído, por otro lado, que su sueño fuera a transformarse en aquello. En Ishbal. Acomodando su mira, jaló el gatillo. E inmediatamente después, el Ishbalita cayó muerto. Inerte. Tras dos personas de pie. Uno de lentes, y uno terriblemente familiar. Sus ojos negros se posaron en ella, o donde ella vendría estar -en el lugar más alto de aquella torre, tras la pequeña ventana-, y Riza se preguntó si podría verla. Aún cuando sabía que eso era imposible. Si, era imposible...

Si alguien preguntara por qué había ido, Riza habría dicho que para eso. Para protegerlo. Para protegerlo a él, y a su sueño. Y lo poco que ella tenía y le quedaba para llamar vestigio de hogar.

Y si, quizá ahora los entendía también, a los Ishbalitas. A su deseo de proteger a quienes eran importantes para ellos. Y eso lo hacía del todo un poco peor. El estar allí. Si, lo hacía terriblemente peor.

Porque ellos no eran diferentes. No, eran iguales. Dolorosamente iguales...


	3. En el último lugar del mundo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de los de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

3/12 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hoy decidí subir este capítulo un poquito más temprano porque aparentemente la página anduvo con algunas dificultades y mi hermana misma no pudo subir un capítulo así que personalmente no quiero arriesgarme a faltar a mi palabra por lo que héme aquí actualizando el día de hoy. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores por invertir valioso tiempo de sus vidas en leer mi historia. Gracias, de verdad. Y aún más, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a quienes me hicieron y me hacen llegar su opinión. **Gracias**, la valoro mucho y me alegran el día.

Por eso, quiero agradecerles especialmente a: **Anne21**, **Halldora' Ballohw**, **Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **okashira janet**, **HoneyHawkeye** (**respuesta:** la verdad es que entiendo a que te referís y sé que hago eso pero es porque me gusta -a veces- jugar con la ambiguedad y dejar un poco a la interpretación cuando no es algo absolutamente relevante. Es decir, el hecho es que no arregló la salamandra (de una forma u otra) y supongo que está en el lector elegir querer creer que alguna vez tuvo la intención de hacerlo o no. No creo que siquiera Riza haya sabido si la intención estuvo o no, no se si se entiende. Pero me gusta retratar que los humanos somos contradictorios a veces y si Berthold Hawkeye fue alguna vez un buen padre o no, no lo sé =D. Espero haberte respondido y si se hace un poco confuso intentaré mejorar lo que me señalaste. ¡Gracias!), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Sangito**, **Lucia991** e **inowe**. ¡Gracias! A todos, y espero sigan ayudándome a mejorar. Y ojalá este capítulo les guste también... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo**

**

* * *

**

III

"En el último lugar del mundo"

* * *

Acomodando el rifle sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de piedra, con el dedo aún en el gatillo, adaptó la mira telescópica. Centrándola exactamente en el rostro de _él_. Observando por un instante, si bien tan solo un instante, su semblante familiar. Su rostro aniñado –aún a pesar de los años- y perfectamente afeitado, dadas las circunstancias. Su nariz perfectamente proporcionada, y su cabello azabache y descuidado. El cual caía, como siempre lo había hecho -y desde el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez-, sobre su frente y por encima de sus ojos afilados, _negros_, del color del carbón. Soltando un suspiro, cansada, bajó el arma. Estaba vivo, al menos por ahora, e ileso. Y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber al momento. Todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Por lo que apartándose de la ventana, tomó la cantimplora que tenía consigo y bebió un sorbo de agua. Aliviándose al sentir el fresco líquido deslizarse por sus labios agrietados. Secos, a causa del desierto. Como su garganta, por la cual se deslizaba ahora el agua. Y una vez satisfecha, se apoyó nuevamente contra la pared. Con su rifle descansando a su lado y aguardando que el siguiente francotirador llegara para cubrir su turno. Para cubrirla, así ella podría ir a descansar. O lo más parecido a eso que hacían allí, dado que rara vez dormían. No con los ruidos, y las explosiones y los gritos. No con las pesadillas, y definitivamente no con el miedo a ser atacados o asesinados durante la noche. Por lo que se contentaban a duras penas con dormitar unos minutos, una hora –o dos- con suerte. Si la situación lo permitía. Para luego despertar y empezar todo de nuevo.

Era un ciclo, realmente. Uno que no terminaba jamás —Soldado Brody Curtiss reportándose.

Alzando la vista, desde las botas polvorientas hasta el rostro de la persona, Riza asintió. Poniéndose de pie también y saludando a su compañero de forma adecuada. Tobillos chocando y mano tiesa a la frente —Riza Hawkeye, terminando con su turno.

El chico, de aproximadamente la misma edad que ella asintió. Descolgándose el rifle de la espalda y acomodándolo correctamente sobre la ventana, tal y como ella previamente. Y ocultando su presencia bajo una manta. Una vez que estuvo correctamente acomodado, Riza se excusó y se marchó de regreso al campamento. Aliviada de poder dejar atrás, al menos por el momento, ese pequeño cuarto recluido de piedra en la cima de aquella torre alta. Sinceramente, las cuatro mismas paredes –todos los días- empezaba a darle cierta claustrofobia. Al menos, por un par de horas, podría respirar algo del aire nocturno e intentar descansar. Quizá tomar algo caliente junto a una fogata, y estirar las piernas.

Sin embargo, en contraste con el abrasador aire diurno, el aire nocturno era completamente frío. Helado inclusive, dado que en ocasiones llegaba a alcanzar hasta temperaturas menores de 10º bajo cero. Por esa razón, una vez que abandonó la torre –que le proveía de cierto refugio- tuvo que aferrarse la túnica más firmemente contra su cuerpo e incluso colocarse la capucha sobre su cabeza para impedir que el viento frío le calara hasta los huesos. Y aún con todo, resultaba una acción banal. Dado que el frío se filtraba de todas formas, chocando como frías oleadas contra su pálido rostro. Su cuello. Sus manos, las cuales empezaban a entumecerse a causa del clima.

Exhalando una nube de aliento condensado sobre estas, intentó frotarlas una y otra vez intentando recuperar la sensación. O, al menos, algo de sangre a sus extremidades. Pero nada parecía tener demasiado resultado, o sentido. Por lo que se limitó a seguir simplemente caminando, paso tras paso, atravesando el campamento con lentitud y observando a ambos lados hombre y mujeres. Soldados, militares de distintos rangos y tiendas de campañas. Y caballos amarrados a un poste cercano a la más grande de éstas. La cual era para cuidados médicos, y atención de heridas graves. Dado que las leves no podían ser tratadas, no con los escasos recursos que tenían. Y que debían conservar. Más aún, si se tomaba en consideración que ninguno de ellos sabría cuando podrían llegar más.

Evitando mirar deliberadamente en la dirección donde se encontraban los cuerpos –en bolsas negras, bolsas de basura- de los caídos, se dejó caer en una de las fogatas más cercanas. Frente a la cual se encontraba ya una persona sentada, frente a ella, bebiendo una taza caliente y humeante de café. Al verla, al ver su expresión, le ofreció una taza también, sosteniendo con la otra mano la suya —¿Día largo?

No lo conocía, no realmente. Pero allí, en la guerra. En Ishbal. Todos lucían iguales. Como grandes manchas de azul militar, solo que algunos eran más altos. Y otros bajos. Otros gordos y otros flacos. Y otras mujeres, como ella, pero ninguno tenía nombre. Dado que al día siguiente podían estar todos muertos. Aún así, actuaban e interactuaban, como si pudiera haber un mañana. Como si fueran a existir más allá de aquello. Solo para mantenerse en pie, necesitaban sentir que no estaban solos —Como todos...

La persona delante suyo asintió, dando un sorbo a su propio café y observándola aferrar la taza con ambas manos. Cerca de su cuerpo, intentando conservar todo el calor que pudiera obtener del pequeño objeto —Eres francotiradora.

Riza asintió —Si...

El hombre sonrió cansado. Sus ojos vacíos —Ah... Ustedes y los alquimistas estatales lo tienen mejor... No estando directamente en el campo de batalla...

Lo observó en silencio. Si, suponía que podía usarse esa palabra. _Mejor_. Dado que aquello era un infierno para todos, de todas formas. Y por igual. Aunque suponía que podía decirse peor de aquellos que estaban directamente en la línea. Si, suponía que de alguna forma podían usar esas palabras —Eso creo.

—Pero los alquimistas... —continuó, dando otro sorbo. Riza, alzando ligeramente la mirada, lo imitó. Dando un sorbo por su cuenta, y sintiendo la calidez del líquido contra sus labios así como la incandescencia de la llamarada de la fogata, trepidando entre ambos, contra su piel— Ni siquiera parecen humanos... Como el alquimista de la flama... —los ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente—. Hoy nos tocó huir cuando llegó. ¡Cielos, nunca había visto algo como eso! ¡Esa columna de fuego! Nos hubiera quemado a todos...

Otro hombre, que acababa de dejarse caer, asintió. Igualmente sorprendido por el alcance del poder de las llamas que habían vislumbrado ese mismo día —¿De verdad son humanos? Son unos monstruos... Y pensar que alquimistas estatales tuvieron que acercarse tanto a este distrito. Los Ishbalitas deben haber huido como ratas hacia aquí...

—Eso parece... —replicó el otro.

En silencio, Riza alternó la mirada entre ambos. Aferrando, inconscientemente, su capa aún más firmemente contra su espalda. Contra su cuerpo. No era novedad, realmente, cada día oía más y más de las hazañas de él. Cada día su nombre circulaba más entre los soldados y cada día escuchaba más elogios sobre el alcance de su alquimia. Pero no tenían idea, ninguno de ellos tenía idea. No, ninguno sabía. Solo ella lo hacía, en carne propia, cuando su padre le había tatuado la piel... Y quizá _él_... Pero Berthold Hawkeye estaba muerto, y llevaba muerto bastante tiempo ya. La única persona que quedaba, a parte de ella en conocimiento del poder de la alquimia de la flama, era el propio alquimista de la flama. Roy Mustang. Y ella había perdido contacto alguno con él el día que había abandonado su casa definitivamente.

Todo lo que sabía eran rumores de sus proezas, y cada vez que oía algo sentía un pedazo de su interior desprenderse otra vez. Ellos habían soñado con proteger al país, con proteger a las personas de Amestris, esto no era eso. Fuera lo que aquello fuera, no lo era. ¿En qué se habían convertido? ¿En qué clase de persona se habría convertido él? Honestamente, no estaba del todo segura de querer saberlo. Quizá, solo quizá, prefería conservar en su cabeza la imagen que había tenido de él aquel último día, durante el funeral de su padre. Después de todo, eso era lo que la mantenía viva allí y en una pieza cada día. Si... Si todo se derrumbara... Si esa imagen se fragmentara, Riza no sabía qué haría. No con toda la sangre que ahora tenía en sus manos. No con todo lo que había hecho allí. No quería creer que todo aquello fuera en vano. No, nada de todo aquello debía ser en vano. O de eso quería convencerse. De que todo sucedía por algo. Por alguna razón, motivo o designio.

El hombre delante suyo, dio otro sorbo a su café. Mientras que el otro que acababa de aparecer había debido marcharse nuevamente, dejándola sola en compañía del mismo hombre una vez más. Sin embargo, una voz masculina la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Una que no era la perteneciente a la persona frente suyo. Notando, por primera vez, que dos personas se acercaban a ella. Ambas del sexo masculino, y de aproximadamente la misma edad. El primero de ellos, el que se acababa de dirigir a ella –y caminaba unos pasos más adelante-, llevaba gafas que ocultaba un par de cansados ojos verdes. Lo conocía, al menos lo había visto previamente en los campamentos. Era un capitán. Y, si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Maes Hughes. El segundo hombre, por otro lado, no era otro que la persona en la que Riza había estado pensando momentos atrás. No era otro que Roy Mustang, alquimista de la flama.

De reojo, pudo observar la sorpresa del hombre que estaba con ella sentado frente a la fogata al ver que uno de los dos hombres era en efecto el famoso alquimista de la flama.

—Oy —saludó el hombre, sonriendo como podía y agitando su mano en el aire. Amigablemente, mientras el segundo hombre se detenía junto a Hughes—. Gracias por lo de antes. Fuiste tú quien disparó, ¿no?

Suspirando, desdobló una pierna de debajo de su cuerpo y apoyándose en su rodilla, se ayudó a ponerse de pie. La tela de la capucha de su capa deslizándose por su cabeza hasta caer sin ella realmente pretenderlo —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mustang-san... —dijo, sus manos en puños. Su postura erguida. Sin embargo, negó suavemente con la cabeza, corrigiéndose sobre la marcha. A pesar de que la expresión de estupor de él la había dejado helada. Fría, por dentro, más de lo que jamás se sentiría a causa del clima del desierto—. No, quizá debería llamarlo ahora mayor Mustang. ¿Ya me recuerda?

¿Si lo hacía? ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? —¿Cómo podría olvidar? —sin embargo, aquella no era la misma persona que había dejado atrás. No era la misma joven. Era como si, de repente, algo faltara en ella. Una parte de ella se había perdido también, en aquella condenada guerra. Desprendido. Como él, ella estaba rota. Dañada. Incluso perdida. Si, como él, los ojos de ella revelaban que se había _perdido_. Olvidado en el camino, en alguna parte, de las razones por las que habían hecho aquello. _Todo_ aquello. _¿Cómo es posible?_ _Sus ojos también se han convertido en los de una asesina... _

—¿La conoces, Roy? —había preguntado Hughes. Y él solo había asentido, entumecido. Incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los vacíos de ella. Cansados, como él, ella estaba cansada de todo aquello. Odiando todo aquello, como lo hacía Roy cada día. Y cada noche.

Ella estaba allí, en el último lugar en que él lo hubiera deseado. En el último lugar del mundo. Estaba allí, y era como todas las demás cosas que estaban donde no deberían estar. Como armas de fuego en manos de niños, y _ella_ en Ishbal. No, Riza Hawkeye nunca tendría que haber ido allí. Nunca haber manchado sus manos también, ni cometer –o ver- las atrocidades asimismo que él había cometido. Pero lo había hecho, el daño era irreparable. Y él se sentía directamente responsable. _No_, sabía que lo era. Culpable, eso era. De todo lo que ocurría allí. Del olor a podredumbre y carne quemada en el aire, y de que Riza estuviera en esa endemoniada tierra olvidada por Dios. Así como era culpable de todas las vidas que había tomado y todas las crueldades que había cometido.

Ella estaba allí para ver qué se había hecho con la alquimia que le había dado, y con sus ideales, y él le había fallado. Terriblemente. Errado por mucho la marca... Por lo que solo había sido capaz de decir lo único que había podido vociferar. Lo único que repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, esperando que algún día cobrara algún tipo de sentido —Lo siento...

Pero Riza solo había cerrado los ojos lentamente, calmamente, y negado con igual suavidad con la cabeza. Bajo sus párpados, se extendía un abismo, allí donde su piel parecía consumida. Los mismos ojos ensombrecidos que él, y que Hughes. Ojos de asesinos. No héroes, como solían llamarlos. No, ellos no eran héroes. No había nada de heroico en lo que estaban haciendo allí.

Hughes, excusándose –y al ver el súbito aire alrededor de la situación- optó por marcharse. Dejando a Roy y a aquella chica en soledad, dado que parecía haber un trasfondo que él estaba perdiéndose. Por esa razón, se despidió de ambos y poniendo una excusa sobre tener que asesorar a un grupo de soldados se marchó. Observando, antes de irse, a ambos marcharse en otra dirección; donde sabía que estaba despoblado. Al menos, en relación al campamento, y a la vez estaba próximo a este y por ende más seguro que vagar por el desierto. No, vagar por el desierto no era una opción.

Lentamente, ambos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar. Del campamento. Dejando atrás la escasa luz que proveían las fogatas aleatoriamente distribuidas y alguna que otra llamarada encendida para iluminar el lugar. Ambos en completo silencio, y con la vista al frente. Al menos ella lo hacía, de los dos, porque Roy no veía cómo podía apartar la mirada del semblante de ella. De sus facciones, de su expresión. De _esos_ ojos. Era algo trágico, sin duda alguna, el verla y a la vez no podía dejar de hacerlo. De ver _su_ obra. Y los resultados de su ambición. Porque aún cuando Roy quería convencerse –y desesperadamente deseaba hacerlo- de que tal no era el caso, lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que era él la razón por la que ella estuviera allí, muerta en vida y ejecutando acciones que Riza jamás debería haber llevado a cabo. No por su propia cuenta. Aún así, quería oírlo de sus labios.

—¿Por qué... —comenzó. No obstante, la voz calma de ella lo interrumpió. Riza caminaba ahora unos pasos adelante de él, dándole la _espalda_. Una vez más. Confiando plenamente en él, confiando de que no la dañaría, aún cuando él había decepcionado todo en lo que ella había creído en primer lugar. Todo en lo que él mismo había querido creer. Aún entonces, ella estaba allí, en aquel condenado lugar, siguiendo su camino.

Cuando habló, su voz sonó fantasmagórica y árida —Yo... le tenía miedo a mi padre —susurró. Los ojos de Roy suavizándose, aún cuando ella no podía verlo— porque su mirada estaba absorbida por su búsqueda, como si estuviera poseído por algo... Aún creía en las palabras de mi padre que este gran poder traería felicidad a mucha gente... —en vez de eso, solo había traído dolor y sufrimiento. Miseria y desgracia. Y lo había convertido a él en un asesino. Y ahora a ella también—. Yo creí eso... La alquimia haría realidad los sueños y la esperanza de la gente. Y los militares protegerían el futuro del país... —de no haber sido por ella, él jamás se habría convertido en _aquello_. Ella le había pedido, después de todo. Si, ella... Mirando sus manos, cerró los ojos—. Dígame Mayor. ¿Por qué los soldados, cuya responsabilidad es proteger a las personas, las están asesinando?

Se volvió a él, sus ojos al borde del llanto. Sin embargo, eran ojos sin lágrimas. El desierto había secado todo lo humano que quedaba en ellos, incluso eso —¿Por qué la alquimia, que debe traer felicidad a la gente, es usada para asesinarlas?

Y para eso, él no tenia respuesta. Por lo que simplemente se dejó caer en la arena, una vez más, como había hecho más temprano aquel día, y extendió su mano curvando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de ella. Trayéndola al suelo con él también. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Dios! Enterró su rostro en sus manos. La había arrastrado a toda aquella locura también. Su ambición y su tonto sueño infantil la habían arrastrado a aquel infierno. Si, era su culpa, todo su culpa. ¿Cuánto daño más podía ocasionar? ¿Cuánto más podía destruir? Porque por aquel entonces, parecía ser todo lo que podía ser. Destruir. Aún cuando alguna vez había aprendido a crear. Si, aunque ya no lo recordaba. No del todo.

—Mayor... —susurró finalmente Riza, aún sentada delante de él, y extendiendo una mano para rozar con sus dedos el dorso de las manos de él.

Pero él solo volvió a atrapar su mano, pequeña y delicada –pero que había asesinado a tantos Ishbalitas que probablemente ya no podría contar- en la suya y suavemente la bajó hasta dejarla reposar en su rodilla, la de él. Su propia palma aún presionada sobre el dorso de la de ella —Soldado, quédese. Por favor... Si así lo desea, tómelo como una orden...

Riza bajó la cabeza y asintió, comprendiendo. Se estaban desmoronando y ni siquiera tenían el tiempo de hacerlo. No, allí no podían darse el lujo de caerse a pedazos o sería lo último que recordaran antes de morir en manos del enemigo. Habían visto horrores, cometido horrores alrededor de los cuales no podían enroscar su mente y todo eso era moneda corriente allí. Lo que había pasado ese día pasaría al día siguiente y al siguiente y alguien más moriría como basura en la arena. Y todo desaparecería bajo ésta, todo lo hacía. La sangre, las personas y las municiones y lo que quedaba de lo que habían sido ellos una vez también. No, no quedaba nada allí. Pero no podía apartarse de allí en ese momento, así lo quisiera –y no lo hacía- porque al día siguiente él podría estar muerto. O ella podría estar muerta o ambos y posiblemente sería la última vez que fuera a verlo en mucho tiempo. Si es que siquiera fuera a volverlo a ver.

Así que, lentamente, giró su mano para quedar palma con palma con la de él —Señor, si señor —y respondió con toda la formalidad requerida a pesar de todo. Sus dedos rozándole la gruesa muñeca ligeramente, la muñeca desnuda de los guantes, mientras que los de él trazaban con suavidad la de ella. Distraídamente. Con la cabeza caída y la vista oculta tras su despeinado cabello negro.

Cerrando los ojos, hundió su cabeza aún más. Sintiendo, agradecido, el pulso palpitando en el interior de sus venas y contra las yemas de sus dedos. Estaba _viva_, y allí a su lado a pesar de todo. Por ahora, estaba viva y era un alivio saberlo. Y el consuelo de ello era la primera sensación gratificante que había tenido en demasiado tiempo. Allí, en el desierto, eran pocas las cosas que sobrevivían. Y _ella_ era una de esas. Así la hubiera dañado más allá del reparo, así estuviera dañada y fuera una asesina como él, estaba viva. Y se rehusaba a soltar su pulso de su mano si eso significaba perder la garantía de que continuaría de esa forma, viva, por mucho tiempo más.

¿Cuánto permanecieron allí? ¿De esa forma? No tuvo la menor idea. Sin embargo, debió ser bastante –demasiado quizá- dado que la claridad empezaba a tomar poco a poco el cielo nocturno. Devorándolo, y haciéndolo desaparecer por completo sobre sus cabezas. Hasta que no quedó otra cosa que claridad y luz diurna, y un abrasante sol sobre sus cabezas. Y aún entonces, ninguno de los dos tenía la voluntad real de moverse. Ninguno quería ponerse de pie y retomar sus deberes de soldado. Porque eso significaría presionar el gatillo unas 100, quizá más, veces más y chasquear dedos viéndolos a todos reducirse a cenizas frente a sus propios ojos. Moverse significaba volver al infierno, marchar de regreso a este con la voluntad de tomar vidas y ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza para regresar.

No, estaban cansados de todo lo que estaba mal y de todo lo que estaría y estaban cansados de ver todo lo que estaba muriendo y lo que moriría y no querían tomar más parte en aquella masacre. No, masacre no era la palabra, aquello era un endemoniado genocidio. Uno que terminaría costando más de lo que parecía resultar y si ése era el precio de la paz ninguno quería saber nada con ello. Porque ese no podía ser el precio a pagar, esos no podían ser los medios a los que recurrir. ¿Quién quedaría vivo de todo aquello? ¿Quién sobreviviría para disfrutar la paz? Pero debían hacerlo, volver, sabían que tarde o temprano deberían hacerlo. Y probablemente sería antes temprano que tarde.

A juzgar por el sol y su altura y posición, eran las 0700 AM en el desierto y eso solo significaba allí el comienzo de un nuevo día. De un nuevo ciclo. De otra jornada de disparar, acorralar, quemar y disparar y quemar nuevamente a los que habían sobrevivido. Y él abandonaría, posiblemente, el distrito en el que ella estaba estacionada y no tendría más la posibilidad de cubrirlo desde las alturas cuando estuviera en aquella torre.

Pero debían hacerlo. Regresar, eso era —Señor, creo que deberíamos regresar o su destacamento abandonará el distrito 23 sin usted...

Roy levantó la mirada cansada, de donde aún se encontraban sus manos, y asintió. Retirando finalmente la suya y comenzando a ponerse de pie, pesadamente. El cuerpo le dolía y esa noche ni siquiera había conciliado el sueño pero eso estaba bien también. Al menos había podido ver a un rostro familiar, uno que odiaba haber visto porque no debería haber estado allí en primer lugar pero que agradecía haberse topado de todas formas. Y al menos podía ahora tener la certeza de que estaba viva. Y _entera_. Sana y salva, más allá de todo lo demás.

—Tiene razón, soldado... —replicó, mientras sacudía sus pantalones de la arena que podía habérsele impregnado. Era una costumbre ya, de todos modos, la arena se metía en todos lados que pudiera hacerlo y con el tiempo se olvidaban que estaba allí—. Debemos regresar...

Riza lo imitó. Y, enderezándose, hizo el saludo de reconocimiento que debería haber hecho en primer lugar. Dado que él era su superior y ella solo una soldado raso de menor rango que ni siquiera había concluido del todo su educación militar en la academia —Si, mayor.

—La acompañaré al campamento —musitó, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos. De todas formas, tenía que volver él también y reunirse una vez más con los alquimistas estatales que marcharían pronto al siguiente distrito. Para aniquilar todo lo que viviera allí, y luego pasar al siguiente. Y unos instantes más en compañía de ella no podían hacerle daño. Después de todo, y desde que la había conocido en la casa de su sensei, ella siempre había estado allí. Silente y presente, aún cuando él no lo hubiera reconocido. Y su presencia era, en cierta forma, confortante para Roy. Casi familiar. Casi hogareña. Aún podía recordar los té que ella solía hacer para él cuando estudiaba y que él nunca tocaba por estar demasiado ocupado. De haberlo sabido, de haber sabido que terminarían allí y de esa forma, en aquel condenado lugar lejos de todo, los habría probado. Y se habría permitido hacer una pausa para disfrutar un momento de aquello que todos llamaban vida y que él ya no podía recordar. La habría besado también, quizá, porque no negaría que el pensamiento había cruzado su cabeza más de una vez durante su aprendizaje y se habría despedido más adecuadamente de Madame Christmas antes de marcharse a la guerra. Habría hechos muchas cosas, muchas que se contaban entre matar, quemar y mutilar. Muchas que eran más que solo sobrevivir.

Pero ahora solo les quedaba eso, sobrevivir —Por favor, no muera soldado —había susurrado sin mirarla tras llegar a la fogata de la cual habían partido.

Y ella solo había asentido con la cabeza y lo había observado de reojo también —Usted tampoco, mayor —rogando que hubiera otro día para ellos. Otro día para vivir. Otro día para luchar. Así fuera por todas las razones equivocadas.

Roy asintió y alzó la vista al cielo, manos aún en los bolsillos —Ah... Si...

—¡Mayor! ¡Mayor Mustang! —ambos se volvieron a ver a un joven soldado corriendo hacia ellos. Jadeando, con las manos en las rodillas, se detuvo frente a ambos. Luego se enderezó y llevó su mano a su frente—. Mayor Mustang, señor... —intentó recobrar el aliento una vez más, Roy aguardó en silencio— El alquimista Sangre de Hierro, Basque Grand solicita su presencia para partir al distrito 25. El Mayor Armstrong y el alquimista carmesí Kimblee ya se encuentran allí también, señor. Todos están aguardando su llegada...

Roy asintió —Ah... Si... En un momento estaré allí soldado, por favor comuníqueselo al Coronel Grand.

El muchacho volvió a llevarse la mano a la frente —Si, señor —y rápidamente se marchó de regreso. Dejándolos, una vez más, solos. A excepción de los dos hombres sentados en la fogata más allá. La misma en la que ella había estado sentada antes. Y, de hecho, uno de los dos hombres era el mismo con el que había estado conversando antes. El otro no.

Mustang se volvió a ella, ojos cansados y hombros encorvados —Bien, debo irme. Lamento los inconvenientes que le causé...

Ella negó con la cabeza. Con gusto habría resignado su hora de sueño con tal de saber que estaba vivo y sano, con tal de permanecer un instante con alguien medianamente familiar. Porque eso eran ellos, parciales extraños ahora, porque poco quedaba de lo que una vez habían sido —No tiene que disculparse, Mayor —aseguró, despidiéndose ella también. Y tras ver su espalda desaparecer entre un grupo de soldados regresó una vez más a la fogata. Quizá para terminar su taza de café antes de comenzar su nuevo turno. Dios sabía que la necesitaría.

—Así que... —comenzó uno de los hombres, observándola con curiosidad al verla sentarse— ¿conoces al Alquimista de la flama?

Riza observó el líquido oscuro entre sus manos, sin saber qué responder exactamente. Finalmente, se conformó con decir —Una vez lo hice... —al menos, no había mucho más que pudiera decir con exactitud. No cuando tantas cosas habían cambiado y ellos se habían convertido en asesinos sin la ingenuidad que una vez habían compartido. No, ellos ya no eran los mismos y decir lo contrario sería inexacto. Decir que aún lo conocía cuando todo lo que tenía de él eran los recuerdos de su casa desvencijada y ese instante que acababan de compartir, era inexacto e incluso erróneo. Si... era erróneo...

El hombre asintió y dio un sorbo de su propia taza, extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa comprensiva en el proceso —John Handley...

Ella estrechó su mano, firmemente —Riza Hawkeye.

Al anochecer siguiente, ese nombre sería contado entre los muertos. Otra mano que había estrechado por última vez. Las cosas no parecían terminar nunca.


	4. Hasta que volviera a entumecerse

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

4/12 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y como prometido, he aquí el capítulo 4 de esta historia, que ojalá les guste... Y como todos los días (porque realmente creo en decir perdón y gracias cuando es necesario) quiero agradecerles genuinamente por tomarse la molestia de leer ésta historia. **Gracias, a todos los lectores**. Y más aún quiero decirles gracias a quienes roban de su tiempo y esfuerzo para hacerme saber su opinión. Principalmente porque me alientan mucho y me ayudan a mejorar y eso es algo que me hace muy feliz. Es únicamente justo que yo les agradezca por ello adecuadamente y también intentando actualizar todos los días. Digamos intercambio equivalente =). Así que eso... **¡gracias! De verdad**. Especialmente a: **Anne21**, **Halldora' Ballohw**, **Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **okashira janet**, **HoneyHawkeye** (me alegro haber podido ayudar), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Sangito**, **Lucia991**, **inowe** y **Noriko X**. Y espero que este capítulo les guste también... Ojalá haya un día en que los humanos dejemos de matarnos y odiarnos los unos a los otros. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo**

**

* * *

**

IV

"Hasta que volviera a entumecerse"

* * *

—¡Manténganse abajo! —gritó por encima de su hombro a los cuatro hombres que lo seguían, manteniéndose lo más agachado posible mientras corría delante de ellos, y en el preciso instante en que una explosión sacudía la tierra y derrumbaba uno de los edificios más próximos. El aire se llenó súbitamente de humo, a causa de la pólvora y la demolición, y Roy tuvo que cubrirse la boca y toser unas cuantas veces para recobrar el aliento. De repente, se había tornado dificultoso respirar y el humo entrando en sus pulmones no debía ser una opción. Si podía, debía minimizar los daños. De eso se trataba la guerra, después de todo, de minimizar daños de un lado y maximizarlos del otro.

Desviándose de la línea recta que habían estado siguiendo hasta el momento, por las calles, en campo abierto, se apresuró a uno de los edificios parcialmente destruidos a uno de los lados de la calle. Refugiándose junto con su pequeño pelotón tras uno de los muros que no habían sido derribados aún. Que no se habían convertido en escombros.

—¿Qué hacemos señor? —preguntó uno de sus hombres, rifle en mano. Roy, asomando su cabeza por un instante y escaneando el área rápidamente, se volvió a éste. Habiendo eludido una bala disparada en su dirección agachándose justo antes de que esta impactara en su frente. Estaban siendo atacados. Sin embargo, y desde su posición, no podía saber desde dónde y usar su alquimia sin objetivo claro estaba fuera de la cuestión. De hacerlo, podría terminar incinerando a personas de su propio bando.

Apoyando la espalda contra la pared, se deslizó hasta el suelo, hasta quedar sentado. Codos sobre las rodillas y manos entrelazadas delante de su rostro. Cerrando sus ojos, presionó sus pulgares contra su frente. Debía pensar. Debía hallar un modo de sacarlos a todos de allí, _vivos_, y llevarlos al edificio al que debían arribar por órdenes. Donde Hughes y su grupo estaban siendo rodeados por Ishbalitas y atacados directamente. Y debía pensar y actuar rápido. De lo contrario, y como todo en la guerra, moriría. Y morirían los hombres bajo su mando. Y morirían Hughes y sus hombres y Roy no podía permitir que más vidas fueran perdidas allí. Al menos, tomaría a los hombres que estaban al alcance de su mano y se aseguraría que terminaran el día sanos y salvos. Al menos, eso podría hacer con su poder actual.

Abrió sus ojos carbón con determinación, inclinándose sobre la pared para observar una vez más. Otra bala rozó su rostro. Había francotiradores distribuidos en la zona y con el humo que aún no se había dispersado y los escombros era difícil –casi imposible- saber donde podían estar ocultándose. Si tan solo pudiera identificar la dirección de la cual provenían las balas entonces podría reducir el alcance de sus flamas a esa zona pero hasta entonces no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Volviéndose al más próximo de sus hombres, ordenó —Blackburn, colóquese en mi flanco derecho y asegure el perímetro.

El hombre asintió —Si, señor —e inmediatamente acomodó su rifle sobre la pared que a duras penas parecía mantenerse en pie y se agachó. Roy asintió y se volvió a los otros tres.

—Fairey, Lockheed, cubran el flanco izquierdo y disparen ante el menor movimiento también —los dos soldados se acomodaron rápidamente y asegurando su posición y que estaban cubiertos se prepararon para la tarea. Entonces se volvió al último. Un hombre de mediana edad, ligeramente redondeado y calvo. Sin duda alguna, el más lento de su pelotón pero sus habilidades de tiro estaban un poco por encima de lo normal del resto de sus hombres—. Northrop, tú cubre mi espalda.

El hombre se acomodó rápidamente y asintió —Señor, si señor —levantando el caño de su rifle en dirección a la calle.

Poniéndose en pie, una vez más lo más agachado posible, observó la calle aparentemente desierta con ojo crítico. Frente a ellos había otro lugar donde podría refugiarse y si lograba correr hasta allí era altamente probable que sus hombres tuvieran tiempo suficiente para identificar las fuentes de los disparos y acabar con ellas —Escuchen, cruzaré y quiero que ustedes se encarguen de los francotiradores. ¿Entendido?

Blackburn, Fairey, Lockheed y Northrop hicieron un gesto seco y afirmativo con la cabeza, preparando sus rifles y recargando las municiones de ser necesario. Roy comenzó a correr y en el instante en que lo hizo comenzó el fuego cruzado, solo que él no pudo ver de dónde provenían los disparos ya que tenía la cabeza gacha mientras corría. Intentando moverse en zigzag para dificultarles a los tiradores enemigos la tarea. A sus espaldas, también pudo oír disparos provenientes de los rifles de sus hombres y pronto todo había terminado. Jadeando, apoyó su espalda contra una columna de piedra. Piedra del color de la arena. Todo en aquel endemoniado lugar era del color de la arena, excepto la sangre.

—¡Todo despejado! —gritó uno de los cuatro, el cual reconoció como Lockheed por su voz gruesa y todos corrieron al punto donde se encontraba su superior. Al ver que estaban todos vivos, se sintió aliviado más no lo manifestó. Aún era demasiado pronto, y aún les faltaba bastante por recorrer antes de poder siquiera asistir al pelotón de Hughes con su situación. Eso era, si ellos podían llegar vivos hasta allí. Pero debían hacerlo, _debía_ hacerlo. Debía salvar a Hughes. Así que corrieron, tras asegurarse que estaba todo el camino libre, una vez más por las calles y a toda velocidad. Tratando de pasar lo mayormente posible desapercibidos mientras se desplazaban lo más rápido posible por las calles de piedra. Sus botas resonando contra el rígido suelo.

—Mayor, a la derecha —gritó Fairey detrás suyo y chasqueando los dedos en esa dirección incineró rápidamente a un grupo de Ishbalitas armados. Observando, por el rabillo del ojo, las llamaradas lamer las túnicas del color de la arena y sus pieles oscuras. Sus ojos rojos llenos de dolor y odio, mientras eran consumidos por el fuego. En promedio, el mayor de ese grupo habría tenido 18 años. Menos de lo que él había tenido la posibilidad de vivir. Pero aquel no era el momento para aquello. Por lo que simplemente continuó corriendo. Chasqueando sus dedos aquí y allá y limpiando su camino de Ishbalitas, dejando su marca en aquella condenada tierra.

Otra explosión, próxima. Demasiado próxima. Y el aire se oscureció una vez más a causa del denso humo. Más allá, en el cielo –irónicamente celeste y despejado, como siempre- otras dos columnas de humareda se alzaban como producto de continuas explosiones. Quizá Kimblee estuviera cerca —Abajo —volvió a gritar, y otra detonación sacudió el edificio más próximo a ellos haciendo que dos o tres rocas se desprendieran. La segunda de ellas casi aplastando a uno de sus hombres, el cual se apartó del camino a tiempo—. ¿Está bien Blackburn? —exclamó, por encima de su hombro y sin detenerse.

Blackburn continuó corriendo, como el resto, aferrando su rifle a su pecho por el bien de su propia vida —¡Si, señor!

Roy exhaló y continuó avanzando hacia la gran escalera de piedra próxima. Por encima de ésta, corría otra calle y a uno de los lados había un edificio cuya mitad había sido arrasada por las detonaciones de la zona. Aún así, la mitad que aún permanecía en pie proporcionaba suficiente refugio a los hombres que se encontraban allí. Entre ellos, el capitán Maes Hughes.

—Ya casi estamos allí —exclamó Fairey, notoriamente aliviado y una vez que arribaron al lugar Blackburn –de notable mayor altura que él y rasgos angulosos- se acomodó contra la pared junto a una de las ventanas del lugar. A la derecha de Hughes. Mientras que Roy se acuclilló a su izquierda de éste a la par que sus otros tres hombres se acomodaban para auxiliar a los soldados que permanecían con Hughes. Maes, de espaldas contra la pared, yacía sentado comiendo con un tenedor alguna comida indefinible de una lata. Introduciendo de vez en cuando, en su boca, algo similar a un pedazo de carne.

—¿La situación? —interrogó. Y Hughes, calmamente, señaló con el tenedor en su mano derecha hacia la ventana sobre la cabeza de Mustang, llevando luego el objeto metálico de regreso a sus labios.

Él, poniéndose de pie, presionó su costado contra la pared y asomó su cabeza con caución por la ventana. Sus ojos negros y cansados observando el área devastada y casi deshabitada. A excepción de los disparos de ametralladoras provenientes del techo del edificio que se encontraba exactamente enfrente del de ellos.

La voz de Hughes también sonó cansada, acuclillándose con la lata aún en manos —Nos están disparando desde el techo del edificio de enfrente. Es imposible pasar con las fuerzas que tenemos aquí.

Roy observó a los hombres de Hughes. Uno mantenía su puesto bajo una de las ventanas pero el otro estaba sentado con la espalda contra unos escombros y el rifle entre sus piernas y contra su hombro, revelando una gran herida en su muslo derecho. Una que intentaba mantener presionada, pero era evidente que sus ojos se estaban desenfocando y sus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo. Así como parecía pronto a perder el conocimiento. Uno de sus compañeros, uno junto a él, continuaba intentando mantenerlo despierto. Hablándole y sacudiéndole el hombro de vez en cuando veía que su cabeza empezaba a colgar. El resto de los hombres con que Hughes había partido aquella mañana no se encontraban por ningún lado y Roy tuvo que asumir lo peor al respecto. Otros tres buenos hombres habían muerto. Otras tres vidas...

Inclinándose nuevamente contra la pared, y observando por la ventana por segunda vez, alzó su mano y acomodó su guante con la otra, jalando de éste y hacia abajo hasta hacerlo calzar perfectamente contra su piel —Ya veo. Bien —exclamó, cerrando su mano en puño a la altura de su pecho—, yo me haré cargo —y sin decir más comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, sin detenerse a oír más sobre el asunto. Se mancharía las manos, una vez más, como todos los días y al menos le quedaría el consuelo que lo estaba haciendo para salvar vidas. Las vidas de sus soldados, la vida de su amigo. Las vidas de las personas que estaban luchando a su lado, y muriendo a su lado, por una causa que ni siquiera era suya.

El resto exclamó —¡Entendido! —y lo observaron marcharse en silencio. Conocían la extensión de su poder, la habían visto con sus propios ojos y podían confiar en que él se encargaría de todo. Y de todos.

Corriendo una vez más por las angostas calles de Ishbal, y manteniéndose presionado contra las paredes y los edificios y cualquier columna que estuviera al alcance de su camino, bordeó el edificio hasta detenerse y tener un claro y directo plano del edificio plagado de enemigos, tras una esquina. Los disparos de las ametralladoras podían aún escucharse y hasta que no lograran cesar un instante el fuego él no podría intervenir pero sabía que solo debía aguardar pues en el instante en que los tiradores encontraran una abertura abrirían ellos el fuego. Y ese sería su momento, en el segundo que los dos fuegos cesaran. Pero era eso, un segundo. Y era suficiente.

Aguardó, uno, dos, tres segundos. Balas y balas incrustándose contra el frente del edificio hasta que cesó por completo. De ambos bandos. Y entonces, corrió hacia la calle y chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha, causando una explosión de fuego en la azotea. Aún así, no se detuvo. No frenó, sino que continuó moviéndose hasta quedar contra uno de los flancos del edificio que acababa de quemar. Al doblar la esquina, una escalera se extendía hacia la azotea.

_Será mejor que verifique_. Pensó, bordeando el ángulo de piedra y comenzando a ascender por los escalones rápidamente. Una vez arriba, se arrodilló contra la piedra y se asomó tras una seria de escombros, para luego pararse y salir a la terraza sin necesitar cubrirse. Estaban _todos_ muertos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Seis en total. Seis cadáveres con las armas aún en las manos y los ojos abiertos. Aún así, avanzó un par de pasos más, observando a ambos lados por precaución. Eso era, hasta que oyó el sonido de dos pies golpeando contra la piedra y pateando una roca pequeña.

Alzando la mano por segunda vez, ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Dedos listos para ser chasqueados. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo. El hombre a duras penas estaba vivo, a duras penas caminando y había debido tambalearse todo el camino hacia la azotea para llegar y aún entonces había apoyado su rostro y cuerpo contra la pared para mantenerse en pie. Sus ojos rojos fijos en él, jadeando.

El rostro de Roy se tornó en uno de horror. Su mano derecha congelada en el aire. Conocía a ese hombre, a ese Ishbalita. Si, lo recordaba perfectamente de la academia. Recordaba su ambición de unirse a la milicia para erradicar la discriminación desde adentro y recordaba haber discutido todo aquello con él y Hughes en una fosa por haber golpeado a un grupo de superiores que habían estado abusando de él por el simple hecho de ser de Ishbal. Si, lo recordaba perfectamente. Mejor dicho, ¿cómo podía olvidarlo? Había sido _antes_, mucho antes de que aquella condenada guerra empezara. Mucho antes de la masacre y de que él se convirtiera en alquimista estatal. Muchos antes de que el tener piel oscura se considerara una ofensa a la milicia que debía ser sancionada con la muerte.

Si, lo recordaba perfectamente. Su nombre, eso era —¿Heiss Cliff?

El hombre se deslizó un poco más por la pared —¿Roy Mustang...? —sus ojos carmesí llenos de dolor y sufrimiento. Llenos de odio y de miedo. Ojos que habían visto la muerte de los suyos de las formas más despiadadas, de manos de las personas a las que una vez se había unido para ayudar a su raza. Ojos hundidos en la más profunda tristeza y miseria. Ojos, también, de un asesino—. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? A eso él no tenía respuesta. No obstante, antes de que pudiera decir algo Heiss Cliff sacó un arma y jaló el gatillo. No reaccionó, no pudo. Se había paralizado, la escena frente a él lo había paralizado. La bala colisionando contra él y arrojándolo hacia atrás. Antes de caer, pudo jurar que había visto a Hughes colocarle una bala en el costado de la cabeza pero su vista se estaba nublando. Aún así, y antes de perder el conocimiento, pudo ver el rostro de Heiss Cliff en el suelo y sus ojos _muertos_, como él, muerto. Mientras la sangre se deslizaba lenta desde el cráneo y hacia la extensión de la azotea. Otra mancha carmesí.

—¡Roy! ¡Roy Mustang!

* * *

Acomodó la culata de su rifle una vez más contra su hombro derecho, contra su clavícula, mano derecha en el gatillo, dedo índice rozando el percutor, y mano izquierda extendida sosteniendo el arma en su lugar mientras su ojo estaba clavado en la mira. La cual deslizó pacientemente y con movimientos lentos a lo largo del área, buscando un blanco. Todo lucía igual en el desierto, cada zona, cada área parecía un eterno Deja Vú de tonos blancos y dorados. Cada lugar exactamente idéntico al anterior, cada blanco igual al previo.

Aún así, no podía dar por sentado que había personas inocuas allí. No cuando hasta los niños portaban armas y si eso no era suficientemente malo el que tuvieran que eliminarlos lo era. Todo allí estaba terriblemente _mal_ y los civiles que no estaban involucrados o solo querían huir terminaban quedando atrapados en el conflicto también. En el fuego cruzado, y morían de todas formas. Nada se salvaba allí. Nada ni nadie y Riza debía preguntarse que quedaría una vez que todo hubiera terminado. ¿Qué quedaría en los sobrevivientes y para éstos? ¿Qué sucedería con la gente de Ishbal? Si es que sobrevivía alguno, y ella estaba haciendo una condenadamente buena tarea para que eso no sucediera.

_Órdenes_. Pensó, apretando los labios y tomando el cerrojo del rifle en su puño derecho y deslizándolo hacia delante y hacia atrás una vez más. Otro casquillo cayendo al suelo y rodando hacia algún rincón del cuarto recóndito en aquella torre. Otro más que se acumularía allí. Y luego... _¡Bang!_ Alguien caería al suelo, alguien lo hizo. Riza cerró los ojos por un instante. Los abrió, y volvió a disparar al siguiente. El cual también cayó al suelo indudablemente, tras impactar la bala contra un costado de su cabeza. Y luego otro. Hasta que del pequeño grupo aproximándose al campamento no quedó nadie. Absolutamente _nadie_. Descansando sus brazos, descendió el arma y se acomodó la tela del color de la arena sobre su cabeza una vez más, disimulando y camuflando su presencia. Por lo que sabía, esas personas podrían haberse intentado acercar para proponer una tregua –el final de una guerra- pero las órdenes eran claras y cualquiera que se acercara debería morir. Ella lo sabía, era inocente querer creer algo así pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Si Ishbal cediera, ¿todo terminaría?

No, sabía que eso no sucedería. El objetivo de todo aquello era no dejar a ningún Ishbalita vivo y a ningún edificio en pie. Era la total destrucción de la raza y la cultura que encontraban tan amenazante pero no podía vislumbrar los motivos para la necesidad de aquello. Allí no había _nada_, nada que pudiera ser utilizable por el país como recurso. Nada que pudiera salvarse o que valiera la pena, política y económicamente. Por lo que no lo entendía, ¿por qué el empeño en terminar tantas vidas? Suspirando, acomodó el rifle una vez más. Más venían, y más vendrían y ella tenía el deber de bajarlos a todos uno por uno. Y Riza sabía que era siempre más efectivo bajar al que iba al frente. De esa forma, ninguno de los siguientes querría caminar primero sabiendo que era y sería un mero un suicidio hacerlo. De esa forma, quizá, desalentaría a los siguientes para volver a intentar acercarse. De esa forma, quizá, podría evitar que más vidas fueran desperdiciadas. Porque de acercarse, ella los eliminaría. Esa era su misión, su objetivo, esas eran las órdenes que tenía que cumplir.

Tomando el cerrojo una vez más en su puño derecho, lo deslizó hacia delante y hacia atrás –otro casquillo- en un rápido movimiento y jaló el gatillo. Una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que no quedó ninguno. Pesarosa, apartó la mirada de la zona. Sus ojos cerrándose firmemente, tanto que los párpados habían empezado a temblarle. Si había un Dios, si había alguien observándolos desde algún lugar, ya no estaba allí. Los había abandonado. Porque simplemente no era posible que aquello continuara siendo llevado a cabo con tal naturalidad y sin ningún tipo de intervención. Si había un Dios, ¿no debería estar evitando aquello? No lo sabía, nunca había sido una creyente realmente. En su vida, todo lo que había conocido era la alquimia. Y el intercambio equivalente. Eso era todo lo que su padre profesaba y de su madre no tenía memoria alguna. Si ésta había sido una creyente o no, no tenía la menor idea.

Pero si Riza tuviera que formarse una opinión al respecto, diría que no había forma de que alguien estuviera observando aquello sin inmutarse. No, si había un Dios ya los había abandonado. Y a aquella tierra. Y a su gente, fuera del bando que fuera. _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! _Otros tres más. Todos jóvenes, casi niños. Uno probablemente menor que ella inclusive. Dios, ¿qué estaban haciendo? Matando su humanidad. ¿Qué pretendían con todo aquello?

Bajando el rifle calmamente una vez más, se sobresaltó de sentir una mano en su hombro y volteándose bruscamente apuntó el rifle al propietario de dicha mano. Lista para disparar. Hasta que notó que era únicamente otro francotirador, probablemente allí para reemplazarla a ella. Suspirando, bajó suavemente el fusil hasta sostenerlo únicamente con una mano. El joven, aún con las manos en el aire en son de paz, también descendió sus brazos hasta dejarlos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo —Lamento haberte sobresaltado —se excusó, descolgándose el rifle del hombro.

Riza observó por un instante su mano sosteniendo su propia arma, absorta. Por un segundo, había estado a punto de asesinar a un aliado también. A punto de manchar sus manos con uno de los suyos también. Había reaccionado como un animal acorralado, pero eso era producto de la guerra. Desde que estaba allí, no dormía sino que permanecía en un estado de semiconciencia y cada sonido –por ínfimo que fuera- disparaba en su cuerpo una señal de alerta. Cada roca girando y cada paso y cada suspiro, todo podía ser el último, así que era razonable para ellos, soldados, reaccionar de esa forma. Aún así, no tenía intención alguna de manchar sus manos también con la sangre de sus camaradas por lo que debería ser más cuidadosa.

El chico alzó su mano tiesa a su frente, talones chocando adecuadamente y saludó —Brody Curtiss, reportándose —sonsacando un seco asentimiento por parte de ella—. Puedes retirarte Hawkeye, yo me haré cargo desde aquí.

—Si... Gracias... —musitó, colgándose su rifle a la espalda y comenzando a marcharse, antes de que la voz de Curtiss la detuviera una vez más.

—Y descansa, parece que lo necesitas.

—¿No lo necesitamos todos? —replicó, observando de refilón el joven semblante de él y las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos azules. Curtiss era joven, como ella, recién salido de la academia y uno de los convocados para aquella interminable guerra, uno de los que jamás había esperado ver tantos horrores tan pronto. No, habían sido jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes. Y al menos le aliviaba saber que Rebecca se había salvado de todo aquello. Que no había sido convocada. Al menos alguien se había salvado.

El joven francotirador sonrió cansado, su sonrisa quebrada —Si... —pero no dijo más. En vez de eso, se acomodó contra la ventana y calibró la mira de su rifle cuidadosamente. Asegurándose de que no fuera a fallar.

_Irónico_, pensó. Fallar no parecía algo tan grave cuando había sido más joven, en el mundo que había conocido antes de la guerra. Fallar había significado muchas cosas antes, pero no _vida _o_ muerte_. No _asesinar_ o _morir_. Pero aquel no era el mundo que había conocido y las reglas eran simples en la guerra. Después de todo, y cuando se resumía a una cosa, todos ellos eran humanos. Sólo humanos. Y harían lo que fuera por sobrevivir. Lo más alto y lo más bajo, esa era la naturaleza humana.

Acomodando su rifle sobre su hombro y aferrándose la capa contra el cuerpo, descendió la torre y de regreso al campamento. La noche era fría, como todas, pero afortunadamente no tan fría como la anterior y con suerte no tan cálida como la siguiente. Pero en el desierto nunca se podía saber. La temperatura ascendía y descendía bruscamente, cada día, y a veces bajaba más de lo normal. Otras el día se convertía en un perfecto infierno. Llevar un registro para prevenir futuras temperaturas parecía un intento completamente inútil.

Por lo que simplemente continuó caminando y aferrando su túnica contra su cuerpo mientras atravesaba el campamento. Como siempre, el lugar estaba atestado de soldados, lleno de heridos y el número de bolsas de plástico en uno de los rincones seguía aumentando. También, el número de caballos había disminuido, así como los recursos que tenían para atender a los lesionados y por lo que se oía por el lugar nadie sabía cuando el Fuhrer enviaría otro nuevo cargamento de provisiones. Y municiones, las cuales también se estaban agotando. Esa era otra de las cosas, se esperaba de ellos que tomaran la mayor cantidad de vidas –como si no importaran nada- ahorrando las balas como si estuvieran en el condenado mercado eligiendo naranjas con un presupuesto recortado. Las vendas escaseaban, los antisépticos y antibióticos escaseaban y ellos continuaban muriendo de infecciones y heridas que a veces ni siquiera eran fatales por cuenta propia. Pero la arena se mentía en todos lados, se filtraba en la carne expuesta y lo infectaba todo. El desierto lo devoraba todo. Los estaba devorando a ellos, poco a poco.

Las conversaciones en torno a las fogatas y los pequeños grupos eran siempre las mismas.

—¡Maldición, no me enlisté para esto!

—Lo sé, y prometí a mi esposa volver a casa... Pero no veo como vaya a ser posible cumplir esa promesa... No con lo que sucede acá.

—Eso creo... Con lo que sucedió con Taube hoy, y pensar que su esposa está embarazada... ¡¿Cómo demonios le dirán que nadie volverá con ella?

Otro bajó la cabeza —Si es que queda alguien para decir sobre lo que pasó aquí después de esto...

Si, a dónde fuera que fuera las conversaciones eran todas iguales. Y no había lugar ni tiempo para lamentos, o duelos o nada similar. Los caídos parecían números, o eso lo hacían parecer. Y de regreso en el resto del mundo había personas perdiendo a aquellos que eran importantes para ellos sin siquiera poder saberlo. Ella no lo sabría, no tenía nadie que la esperara ni a quien regresar. No tenía siquiera hogar al que regresar salvo la vieja y desvencijada casa de su padre a la que había decidido no regresar una vez que se había unido a la milicia así que no podía empatizar completamente con la sensación de perder a alguien importante pero lo entendía. Al menos teóricamente.

Si, a dónde fuera las conversaciones eran las mismas, aquí y allá. Y tras un tiempo simplemente dejó de prestarles atención. Dejó de oír a los demás, hasta que oyó el grito de un soldado que estaba sentado frente a una radio y su cuerpo se paralizó. Seguro había oído mal, ¿cierto? Debía haber oído mal. Él no podía... No, había oído bien. Riza lo sabía —¡Oy, le dispararon al alquimista de la flama en el distrito 25!

Otro se volteó a ver rápidamente —¡¿Eeehhh? ¿Estás seguro? —y poco a poco algunos curiosos comenzaron a acercarse al hombre que manipulaba la radio de transmisión.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Crees que bromearía con algo así, idiota?

—Es solo... que no parece posible. Es decir, ¿viste su poder? Ni siquiera parece humano. No entiendo cómo pudieron siquiera haberle dado —ella tampoco, ella le había pedido que no muriera. _Él_ no podía morir también.

—No lo sé.

—Maldición, esto es malo. Los alquimistas estatales son la razón por la que no estamos todos muertos hasta ahora. Más aún, el alquimista de la flama es quien más abarca con su alquimia. ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Cómo se supone que ganemos esta guerra sin ellos? Primero el alquimista de plata, que fue herido y se tuvo que marchar. Luego Armstrong que lo enviaron de regreso, ¿y ahora Mustang? ¿Está muerto?

—No lo sé, no han dicho aún. El capitán Hughes estaba con él.

Riza se paralizó, su cuerpo y mente simplemente dejaron de funcionar. Él no podía estar muerto, simplemente no podía. Ella le había dado la investigación de su padre, la alquimia más poderosa que Berthold Hawkeye había creado. Ella había visto su poder, sus secretos estaban grabados en la espalda de ella. No había forma de que algo o alguien fuera capaz de derrotarlo. No con la alquimia de la llama, no, no, no. Roy Mustang no podía estar muerto. Simplemente no podía. Si lo hacía, ¿qué haría ella entonces? ¿Para que estaba allí? ¿Para qué había hecho todo aquello, manchado sus manos? ¿Con qué propósito había perdido parte de su alma? Si él moría, ella también lo seguiría. Lo sabía. Y con ella el cuerpo que poseía la alquimia de la flama. Si, se lo llevaría lejos de ese mundo donde nadie más pudiera encontrarlo jamás. Esa había sido su decisión, porque no tendría más razones para estar allí entonces. No tendría nada más en qué creer.

Si hubiera podido, si el desierto no la hubiera secado ya como lo había hecho, probablemente habría llorado. Derramado lágrimas a pesar de que siempre había odiado llorar y evitado la inútil manifestación abierta de emociones. Lo sabía. En ese instante, había perdido la voluntad de vivir. Había perdido los motivos y las razones para continuar luchando, había perdido las razones que la habían movido a estar allí y los ideales que la mantenían en pie. Había perdido al hombre que cargaba esos ideales, la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Su único propósito. Su propósito de protegerlo a él.

Y si hubiera podido también, se habría acercado a donde se encontraban los hombres. Pero sus piernas no respondían y tampoco parecía hacerlo el resto de su motricidad y si pudiera también, habría vaciado toda la carga de su rifle en la persona que se había atrevido siquiera a levantar un arma contra él. Una y otra vez, llenaría a esa persona de plomo. Ishbalita o no. Humano o no. Nada parecía importarle. Si... si pudiera... Si tan solo supiera quien lo había hecho.

—¡Está vivo!

Sus ojos caoba se abrieron ligeramente y sus piernas cedieron finalmente, forzándola a caer al suelo de rodillas. Sus manos, sobre la arena, temblándole violentamente. Su rifle olvidado en la tierra sucia también. Estaba vivo... _vivo_... Sus ideales estaban vivos, y los motivos de ella para seguir viviendo lo estaban. Roy estaba vivo. Y ella de repente se sentía viva también, aún en aquel agujero de arena y muerte. Aún en aquel lugar impregnado de sangre.

Si, por primera vez en días se sentía viva. Y por el momento, no dejaría que la sensación se le escapara. No dejaría que se desvaneciera más, hasta que ya no pudiera retenerla.

Si, no dejaría de sentir...

...hasta la próxima vez que volviera a entumecerse.


	5. Una alternativa

**Disclaimer****: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenecen.**

5/12 (Epílogo incluído)

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Dado que hoy probablemente no iba a poder subir este capítulo a la hora de siempre decidí subirlo un poco antes para no faltar a mi promesa así que he aquí el capítulo del día que les prometí. Como siempre, realmente quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y tenerme paciencia para haber llegado hasta aquí. **¡Gracias!** Y más aún a quienes me hacen saber su opinión, la cual aprecio de todo corazón y lo digo con sinceridad. **¡Gracias!** Especialmente a: **Anne21**, **Halldora' Ballohw**, **Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **okashira janet**, **HoneyHawkeye**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Sangito**, **Lucia991**, **inowe** y **Noriko X**. Y ojalá les guste este capítulo también. Como siempre, me encantaría -si no es mucha molestia- saber qué piensan al respecto y si tienen alguna crítica o corrección siéntanse libres a hacérmelas saber. ¡Gracias! Espero esté a la altura de sus expectativas... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo**

* * *

V

"Una alternativa"

* * *

No podía sentir nada, así lo intentara, así forzara todo su cuerpo a reaccionar se sentía entumecido. Con la excepción de su costado izquierdo, donde había colisionado la bala que había sido disparada en su dirección, en el espacio blando entre dos de sus costillas pero ese era un dolor que lo tenía sin cuidado. Así dejara un desagradable hematoma –y Roy no dudaba que lo haría- no importaba. No realmente, era lo mínimo que podía aceptar por todo lo que había cometido allí. De hecho, aún no entendía cómo no estaba muerto, como probablemente debería. La bala había dado en el blanco, sin duda alguna. Heiss no había fallado y él no se había movido para eludirla tampoco. No, su reloj de plata había recibido el impacto por él. El objeto que era prueba indudable de que era un alquimista estatal lo había salvado, su alquimia... aquella que había tomado tantas vidas y destruido tantos cuerpos lo había salvado. Era irónico realmente y Roy no podía ver la justicia en ello. Si es que había algún tipo de justicia en absoluto.

Si es que había alguien balanceando las cosas en algún lugar, algo estaba mal con la balanza. Terriblemente mal. Pero él no creía en un Dios o en Ishbala o en ninguna otra deidad que pudiera sacarlos de allí. Él creía en el intercambio equivalente, y en la alquimia. En la ciencia. Pero se había equivocado al creer que por blandir la espada de la ciencia traería paz y felicidad al mundo. Si, había creído en el poder de la alquimia para ayudar a las personas. Y había estado tan terriblemente equivocado que ahora estaba pagando el precio de su inocencia. _Él _lo había sabido, el hombre que había creado el poder que Roy estaba usando ahora para destruir. Si... lo había sabido antes que él, antes que _ella_. Antes que ambos. Pero él no había querido oír razonamientos y ahora ella estaba en aquello también. Y no podía evitar sentir que él la había arrastrado.

Aún recordaba la vez que le había confesado a ella sus sueños de unirse a la milicia. Había estado practicando alquimia en el viejo pórtico, sentado sobre los escalones y trazando círculos en la tierra. Y ella, como siempre, había estado allí, en algún lado. Haciendo cosas que una persona de su edad jamás habría tenido que hacer, como evitar que el techo se les cayera encima. Si tuviera que recapitular, y buscar una razón por la que había decidido comentárselo a ella, no podría encontrar ninguna. Ninguna clara, al menos. Pero la hija de su sensei –aún cuando rara vez hablaba- le había parecido una persona sensata y con un cierto enfoque racional que no era propio de alguien de su edad. Además de sincera. Si, Riza Hawkeye no temía expresar su opinión aunque tampoco la entregaba a menos que le fuera solicitada personalmente.

Y él había querido saber su opinión, aún cuando había imaginado que sería la misma que había oído vociferar a su padre en tantas ocasiones previas —¿Sabes? —había dicho, dejando caer la tierra en el interior de su puño al suelo como si se tratara de un reloj de arena. Su intento fallido de hacerla relajarse—. En medio año entraré a la academia militar...

Y aún entonces no se había volteado a verla. No, había permanecido de espaldas observando los árboles secos más allá del terreno de los Hawkeye. Todo allí parecía seco, de hecho. Su sensei, y el humor de su hija que era demasiado joven para ser tan seria también. Pero no había dicho nada al respecto, más que nada por respeto. Y porque sus estándares de lo que debía ser una familia tampoco eran lo suficientemente exactos y normales –por así decirlo- para andar juzgando los estilos de vida de los demás. Aún así, había creído que el que personas como Berthold y Riza Hawkeye estuvieran sufriendo en la pobreza era algo injusto.

Y el silencio de ella había empezado a incomodarlo. Seguro, a aquellas alturas estaba acostumbrado a la distancia segura y cauta que ella parecía mantener con él y al tratamiento silencioso que solía darle, especialmente cuando la ofendía pero había deseado –por una vez- que ella vociferara su opinión abiertamente sin tener él que pedirla. Soltando un suspiro, y colgando la cabeza, había añadido —Regresaré. Una vez que lo haya logrado. Nuestro país se encuentra acorralado por naciones que pretenden invadirnos... Yo... yo quiero usar la alquimia para ayudar a la gente... y creo que uniéndome a la milicia podré hacerlo... Quiero proteger a esta nación con la alquimia... —había sonreído para sí—. Tu padre detesta la idea.

La respuesta árida de ella no se había hecho esperar —Si, lo hace.

Si... él lo había sabido, y aún tenía que enfrentar al hombre y comunicarle su deseo de ausentarse por un tiempo para ingresar a la institución que Hawkeye más odiaba. Haciendo una mueca ante el pensamiento, había atinado la pregunta directa. Sabía, de todas formas, que ella lo prefería así. Sin vueltas ni rodeos ni nada parecido. Por lo poco que había podido vislumbrar de ella, y de su personalidad, había deducido que Riza Hawkeye era una persona práctica en su hacer y pensar. Y si tuviera que cotejar similaridades y diferencias, ella resultaba ser en nada similar al resto de las chicas y mujeres que Roy había conocido.

Por alguna razón, Riza había parecido sorprendida por su petición de que manifestara lo que ella pensara —¿Importa...?

Sonriendo de lado, había dejado descansar su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las mangas de su camisa enrolladas hasta la mitad de sus brazos. No sabía por qué, o más concretamente, no comprendía la razón de que lo invadiera el pensamiento de que –de repente- estaba confesando algo íntimo a ella por haber profesado interés en sus pensamientos. U opiniones. O en el hecho de que profesaba algún tipo de confianza en ella, para considerar su opinión relevante —Eso creo... —pero había logrado perfectamente disimular su incomodidad tras admitir aquello.

Su respuesta, una vez más, no se había hecho esperar —Entonces, no.

—¿No? —había repetido, ligeramente desconcertado. Por un instante, había creído que algo estaba mal con su oído. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Aunque había creído que ella compartiría las ideas de su padre al respecto, pues era únicamente lógico. No obstante, su respuesta tampoco parecía ser condescendiente ni una mera revelación frente a la autoridad de su padre –que podría haber sido propia de la edad, de no ser porque ésta era Riza y ella no era así- sino que parecía tener una perfectamente racional justificación para su propia opinión. Una que no le había dicho, pero estaba seguro que tal era el caso.

Su firmeza al respecto le había sorprendido también —No. No la detesto —y solo entonces había sentido la necesidad de voltearse a ver su expresión. Como siempre, ésta no revelaba demasiado más que mera neutralidad pero sus ojos caoba dejaban entrever que creía fehacientemente en lo que estaba diciendo. En sus palabras. En que su idea de unirse a la milicia no era tan descabellada como Roy mismo había creído en un principio. Por lo que se había levantado del pórtico –haciendo fuerza con sus manos sobre sus rodillas para hacerlo- y había caminado hasta ella. Hasta quedar frente a ella, con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo para verla directamente a los ojos y así había permanecido por un segundo o dos. Debatiéndose entre besarla o no hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que sus expresivos ojos café –en contraste con su pálida e inexpresiva complexión- le habían hecho desear hacerlo. No lo había hecho, por supuesto. Pues habría sido inapropiado, irrespetuoso y probablemente ingrato también para con el hombre que había invertido parte de su tiempo en enseñarle alquimia. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, habría sido injusto para con ella; de parte de él, de aprovecharse de su reciente manifestación de confianza –por breve y seca que hubiera sido- para tomar un avance sobre ella. Un atrevimiento que evidentemente no tenía derecho alguno de tomarse. Después de todo, lo habían criado para ser un mejor hombre que eso.

Así que simplemente había seguido de largo. Aunque en retrospectiva, las mismas razones al presente parecían meramente estúpidas. Y él no era mejor que un asesino ahora. No, no era mejor que nadie más de los que estuviera allí. Y ella también se había convertido en aquello. En una asesina, había vistos sus ojos. Vacíos y desprovistos de toda vida, de toda expresividad que una vez habían tenido y enmarcados por ojeras negras y facciones consumidas. E incluso su cabello dorado parecía más opaco de lo que jamás había estado. Incluso más que cuando la había conocido por primera vez, con sus delgadas muñecas consumidas por la ausencia de comida en su casa.

Su reloj de plata, hundido hacia adentro por el impacto de la bala, permanecía olvidado sobre la pequeña mesita de madera a su lado. Sobre la cual había también una vieja lámpara de queroseno con un mechero y una burbuja de vidrio. Bajo esta, la llamarada oscilaba suavemente. Y aún entonces, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Pero no lo suficiente para no oír el ruido de telas deslizándose y para no sentir el frío cuando la solapa de la tienda de campaña fue apartada por una mano. Estaban acampando junto a unas montañas esa noche, cerca del distrito que habían destruido aquel día pero las construcciones rocosas no hacían demasiado para protegerlos del viento.

Hughes apartó un poco más la solapa con el dorso de su puño izquierdo y dio un paso al interior, soltando la tela al ingresar y permitiéndole de esta forma regresar a su lugar —Tenemos trabajo que hacer, comandante Mustang—y otros dos pasos más lo introdujeron más en la carpa. Y aún entonces, Roy no había levantado la cabeza o siquiera la mirada. No, había permanecido sentado en el suelo, codos sobre las rodillas y su cabeza gacha. Su túnica cubriéndole la cabeza y los hombros. Hughes había continuado—. Hoy a las 0730 horas, vamos a comenzar el exterminio del distrito número 27. Dicen que cuentan contigo como de costumbre.

Él ya no tenía nada más que ofrecer, no a aquellas alturas —Ellos son sólo esclavos... —exprimiéndolos, hasta que no quedara más humanidad en ellos.

Hughes había llevado un puño a su cadera —Ellos esperan mucho de ti. A este paso serás promovido muy pronto.

Sinceramente, Roy no creía que quedara mucho de él tampoco y en un lugar como Ishbal cosas como promociones lo tenían sin cuidado. Sus ojos negros fijos en el espacio entre sus pies —Oye, Hughes... ¿Por qué estoy matando a la gente de mi propio país? —_Dígame Mayor. ¿Por qué los soldados, cuya responsabilidad es proteger a las personas, las están asesinando?_ ¿Por qué? No se suponía que fuera así, no se suponía que ellos terminaran así, allí.

Maes soltó un suspiro —Ya te lo dije, los Ishbalitas perturbaron la paz de este país. Y ahora los superiores de Central nos han ordenado que los exterminemos.

_Si..._ Ahí estaba de nuevo, la seudo-racionalización de los motivos y las razones para justificar aquello pero Hughes no la creía. Roy lo sabía, aún cuando el hombre se esforzara por convencerse de ello. Él también lo había intentado, no lo negaría, pero era una mentira y ambos lo sabían.

—¿Exterminemos...? —repitió amargamente, bajo las sombras que la capa proyectaba sobre su rostro—. Qué palabra tan conveniente para disfrazar una masacre indiscriminada.

Hughes permaneció por un instante en silencio, entonces recordó algo —Hablando de Central... —y comenzó a rebuscar dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta por algo en particular pero Roy no se movió. Ni siquiera ladeó su cabeza en la dirección del hombre que había salvado su vida— Gracia me envió una carta —comentó, alegre, y sentándose junto a él—. Viene con una fotografía, ¿quieres verla? Sería realmente difícil para mi si no fuera amado. Ella es una buena mujer. Una vez que la guerra haya terminado —si lo hacía, porque ciertamente no parecía que fuera a hacerlo. No pronto— estoy pensando en proponerle matrimonio. Te voy a invitar a la boda, así que prepárate.

Él permaneció inmóvil. La misma idea volviendo una y otra vez a su cabeza. Su voz carente de toda emoción —¿Vas a abrazar a la mujer que amas con esas manos cubiertas de sangre?

La expresión relativamente calma de Hughes se transformó en una de shock y sus manos se dispararon para tomarlo por el cuello, sus dedos enroscándose violentamente alrededor de la tela del uniforme de él. Su expresión muerta cuando le devolvió la mirada —¡He aprendido esto en el campo de batalla! ¡Vivir con la mujer que amas es una felicidad que puede existir en cualquier lugar! ¡Pero es la mayor felicidad que te puedes imaginar! —gritó, sacudiéndolo. Sus ojos desorbitados, y cansados. Su expresión demente—. ¡Haré cualquier cosa para conseguir esa felicidad! ¡Voy a sobrevivir! —entonces, su semblante se suavizó. Sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor—. Lo que he hecho aquí... ¡Tomaré todo lo que he hecho aquí para mi mismo! ¡Y voy a sonreír cuando esté delante de ella! La voy a hacer feliz... —sus ojos cerrándose firmemente.

Desviando la mirada, aguardó a que lo soltara. Había ido demasiado lejos, lo sabía. Lo podía ver en la expresión de Hughes. Incluso en la adversidad, el hombre siempre había parecido fuerte y optimista –aún en la miseria- y ahora su expresión no era en nada similar a lo que había visto hasta ahora. Se estaba odiando, en aquel instante, como él. Como todos ellos —No tenemos tiempos para hablar de cosas tan triviales. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que prepárate.

Su cabeza hundida una vez más entre sus hombros —¿Puedes esperar 30 segundos? —sus manos entrelazadas presionadas firmemente contra su frente. Afuera, estaba empezando a aclarar.

—Que sean treinta segundos... —musitó y sacó su reloj, comenzando a observar el segundero. Y Roy simplemente permaneció allí, inmóvil. Aguardando. ¿Qué? No tenía idea, no había demasiado para aguardar allí pero estaba completamente seguro que necesitaba ese tiempo. Necesitaba treinta segundos o de lo contrario no podría volver a ponerse en pie. Necesitaba un respiro. Aunque por alguna razón, le habían parecido más largos los segundos. O quizá fuera su imaginación. El tiempo no parecía funcionar correctamente en Ishbal.

—Ya pasaron 30 segundos. Arriba, alquimista de fuego. Hora de trabajar.

Lentamente, apartó sus manos de su rostro. _Si..._ Lo sabía, debían regresar. Una vez más. Al infierno. Debían hacerlo, convertirse en asesinos y eso harían. Con suerte, de esa forma, dolería mucho menos. Quizá, después de un tiempo inclusive, no lo sentirían. No sentirían _nada_, salvo el repugnante olor a piel y cabello quemado en el aire. El distrito 27 desaparecería ese día también. Y lo había hecho. Con un par de chasquidos y disparos de cañones y _todos_ estaban muertos. Todos los niños y las familias y los hombres, Kimblee se había asegurado también de borrarlos a todos con sus explosiones de la faz de la tierra. Y él había hecho el resto con su fuego. Con su alquimia. Erradicado los pocos que habían quedado y sobrevivido, hasta que no había quedado nadie.

—Buen trabajo, Mayor —le había dicho un hombre al pasar, palmeando su hombro con su mano y él solo había mirado de reojo con cansancio mientras continuaba avanzando. Otras tropas habían llegado, y soldados de otros distritos se habían ido movilizando hasta el nuevo campamento y el lugar estaba atestado y él solo quería regresar a su tienda de campaña y permanecer allí. Hughes no estaba por ningún lado, pero eso no era una sorpresa del todo. El hombre no parecía quedarse quieto, aún tras un día de trabajo. Pero sabía que, probablemente, tarde o temprano Maes lo encontraría.

—¡Roy! ¡Mustang! —_ah..._ ahí estaba.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, soltó un suspiro —Hughes, de verdad... no estoy de ánimos para escuchar sobre tu mujer así que si me lo permites...

El hombre solo permaneció caminando a su lado —Alguien te busca.

Roy se detuvo en sus pasos —¿Alguien? —no recordaba que hubiera muchas personas que pudieran tener intenciones de contactarlo. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba bien los nombres de los hombres que estaban bajo su cuidado, menos aún sus rostros.

—Si... Una mujer... —sonrió y Roy se abstuvo de replicar algo o de lo contrario empujaría la conversación a Gracia una vez más, probablemente. Y sinceramente, no tenía las fuerzas para continuar oyendo nada al respecto. Así que Hughes continuó, con su expresión curiosa y observándolo de reojo—. Es esa francotiradora...

Él asintió. Sabía que Hughes metería sus narices en el asunto en el instante en que pudiera abordarlo e interrogarlo al respecto y Roy pretendía postergarlo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hughes probablemente estaría bien en el departamento de investigación, con el disfrute que parecía sentir entrometiéndose en los asuntos de los demás —Bien. Envíala... —Maes asintió, aún más interesado, y se marchó en busca de la joven. De momento, mantendría su distancia.

Riza, con paso calmo, se acercó a donde el hombre le había indicado que se dirigiera. Allí, de pie –y de espaldas- se encontraba él. Alzando su mano, a pesar de que no podía verla, exclamó. Fuerte y claro —Riza Hawkeye reportándose.

Su nombre sonaba severo en contraste con el tono militar. Pero, a pesar de todo, ignoró aquello. Había muchas cosas que estaban mal de todas formas, y ella allí era el cliché de todas ellas —¿Quería verme, soldado?

Ella permaneció firme, erguida —Si, señor.

Y Roy solo volvió a asentir —Sígame —dirigiéndose de regreso a la tienda de campaña. Buscando, aunque fuera, algún lugar para alejarse de toda la locura y de los ruidos de cañones en la distancia. No que la modesta tela de la carpa hiciera mucho al respecto, pero le daba una cierta sensación de privacidad y calma que no tenía ni había tenido en mucho tiempo. No compartiendo sus días y rutinas, y los recursos que tenían con otros cientos de soldados. Riza lo siguió. Sin cuestionar.

Agachándose, apartó la tela de la entrada y se deslizó al interior, teniéndole la solapa para ella mientras la observaba ingresar también en silencio. Dejándose, finalmente, caer en el suelo el uno frente al otro. Riza con el rifle apoyado contra una de sus rodillas.

Sus primeras palabras lo sorprendieron —No moriste —indudablemente, no era una pregunta. Y tampoco necesitaba confirmación, evidentemente, pero de todas formas la dio. Era lo menos que podía hacer, lo menos que ella merecía por todo lo que había hecho por él y por todo lo que él mismo la habría decepcionado.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos —No lo hice.

Riza asintió a secas, sus ojos fijos en el espacio entre ambos. Su voz insulsa, drenada completamente —Me alegro. Por favor, no mueras.

Alzando su mirada de carbón, la observó por un instante. Su semblante parecía contrariado y sus orbes caoba permanecían fijas en la arena bajo ellos. En el espacio _entre _ellos y el aire que estaba llenando los vacíos. Los cortos mechones dorados abrazando su nuca curtida por el sol —Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, sus hombros encorvándose más y su postura cerrándose ligeramente —No. Yo misma elegí este camino.

Roy alzó la mirada una vez más —¿Por qué?

Los ojos de ella se posaron en los de él —Supongo... que yo también quería creer en ese sueño. No, yo creí en ese sueño también.

No pasó por alto, por supuesto, el tiempo _pasado_. No la culpaba, por otro lado, él tampoco podía continuar creyendo que aquello era ayudar a las personas y no habría ningún final positivo tras la guerra. Las consecuencias serían tan terribles como la guerra misma, de eso estaban seguros —_Esto_ no es ese sueño.

Ella volvió hacer un gesto ligero y negativo con la cabeza. Su expresión compasiva, sus facciones a duras penas más suaves —No, no lo es.

—¿Qué pensaría tu padre de nosotros ahora? —musitó amargamente, bajando la cabeza.

Ella hizo lo mismo y una casi imperceptible y sutil sonrisa quebrada se dibujó en sus labios —Detestaría la idea, por supuesto. Probablemente habría muerto de nuevo...

Roy asintió —Probablemente —sintiéndose culpable al respecto. Pero ella aplacó su remordimiento con su siguiente comentario.

—Mi padre está muerto, Mayor. Estaba muerto antes de hacerlo, también. No piense demasiado en ello.

—¿Usted no lo hace, soldado?

Riza cerró los párpados calmamente —El hombre al final de sus días no era el que yo recordaba. No.

Las manos de Roy se cerraron en puño, recordando el tatuaje en su espalda —La investiga-

—A veces me preocupa —susurró ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Que alguien más pueda descubrir los secretos de mi espalda... en este lugar... —él sabía a lo que se refería y ella también lo hacía por supuesto. El destino de los prisioneros de guerra, más aún de los prisioneros del sexo femenino era un hecho bien conocido para ambos. Pero la idea resultó intolerable para él.

—No —su voz sonó áspera—, diga esas cosas soldado.

Los ojos de ella se suavizaron ligeramente —Lamento haberte endosado la carga de mi padre a ti.

No lo negaría —A veces yo también —pero no la culpaba a ella por ello. Él había querido obtener la investigación de su padre. Ella solo había accedido a mostrársela. Nada más.

No obstante, asintió y se puso de pie. Preparándose a sí misma para retirarse de la tienda de campaña por el momento, cuando los dedos de él se enroscaron firmemente alrededor de la mano de ella. Deteniéndola en su lugar. Riza bajó la mirada a él, sus ojos negros y cansados fijos en ella —Tomo responsabilidad por mis acciones aquí... —susurró, bajando los ojos— y por el uso de la alquimia de la flama... yo...

Pero ella solo se arrodilló delante de él, su mano aún en el interior de la sudada de Mustang y musitó —Yo creí en ti. No, yo creo en ti... por eso te entregué la investigación de mi padre... yo realmente creo... —pero su voz se desvaneció –junto con toda la firmeza que ésta contenían- en el segundo en que los labios de él entraron en contacto con la piel de ella. Su boca presionándose suavemente contra las yemas de sus dedos, aquellos perteneciente a la mano que Roy aún aferraba firmemente en el interior de la suya, una y otra vez. Deslizando sus labios por las puntas. Sus ojos negros ahora cerrados y su expresión oculta por los mechones azabache cayendo por su frente y proyectando sombras a lo largo de su rostro.

Sus manos no eran suaves, como las recordaba de una o dos ocasiones que habría rozado sus dedos accidentalmente con los de ella en el pasado, sino que se habían endurecido –como todo lo demás en aquella condenada tierra, como sus facciones también y como ella. Sus yemas se habían cubierto de pequeños callos invisibles, haciéndolas ásperas al tacto, y al _gusto_. Aún así, continuó besando sus manos una y otra y otra vez, sus dedos y sus nudillos también. Sólo por querer borrar la sangre que ahora estaba en ellas, por querer lavar su piel de los pecados que había cometido allí así considerara él mismo que se trataba de un pensamiento ingenuo de parte suya. Aún así, quería hacerlo. Aquello era algo que necesitaba hacer, por todo el daño que había cometido.

Riza Hawkeye nunca debería haber ido a parar allí también, a aquel hoyo y él quería responsabilizarse por ello también así ella fuera a negarlo. Porque así fuera el camino que ella había elegido –como Riza había dicho-, era un camino que él le había mostrado. Un camino que dudaba hubiera considerado siquiera de no ser porque él lo había introducido en las opciones. Y de haberlo sabido, probablemente, no habría aceptado los secretos de su espalda. No si hubiera sabido que eso significaba atarla a ella a él y arrastrarla allí también. Había sido ambicioso, no lo negaría, e inocente. Y ahora debería cargar con la parte de aquello que le tocaba.

Y aún entonces, a pesar de que ella estaba allí, tampoco quería que se fuera. Que se marchara de su lado. Su sola presencia, como siempre, le proveía una especie de calma que solo había encontrado en aquella vieja casa y en su compañía –sin palabras de por medio necesarias- y ahora era el único instante desde que había sido enviado a aquella condenada guerra que volvía a sentirse medianamente en calma, medianamente vivo. _Medianamente_, porque allí no había forma de sentir demasiado más. Aún así, estaba agradecido por ello. Por su presencia. Así fuera también solo una parte de ella la que estaba con él, dado que la otra se habría perdido en la guerra también. No importaba. Para Roy, era suficiente. De momento, y con todo lo que tenían y lo poco que podían esperar, era más que suficiente. De todas formas, haciendo aquello, era lo más vivo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y mientras ella lo consintiera él no consideraría detenerse.

Apoyando su frente en el hombre de ella, soltó un suspiro. Y Riza hizo lo mismo, descansando su cabeza en el de él solo porque estaba cansada –se diría, porque de lo contrario aquello sería inapropiado e incorrecto y como soldado ella era todo menos eso-, solo porque había alcanzado su límite aquel día. Solo porque no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera derrumbarse allí y entonces, y él le estaba proveyendo una alternativa.

Si, eso era lo que era aquello, una alternativa. Una alternativa a morir.

Y ella la tomaría.


	6. Enmendarlo todo

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenecen. Evidentemente. **

6/12 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre y para no perder la costumbre acá está el capítulo 6 de ésta historia que espero disfruten. Y también como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos sinceramente por seguir teniéndome paciencia (si llegaron hasta acá leyendo) y por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia en primer lugar. **Gracias, a todos**. Y más aún a quienes se tomaron la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión también. Gracias, lo aprecio mucho de verdad. Y ojalá no duden en seguir haciéndome saber qué piensan o corregirme algo si ven un error. **¡Gracias! **Especialmente a:**Anne21**,**Halldora' Ballohw**,**Maii. Hawkeye**,**fandita-eromena**,**okashira janet**,**HoneyHawkeye**,**Alexandra-Ayanami**_,_ ******Sangito**,**Lucia991**, **inowe** y ******Noriko X**. Espero que este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo**

* * *

VI

"Enmendarlo todo"

* * *

—¡Pero- Sensei! ¡Todo lo que me has enseñado hasta ahora han sido las bases de la alquimia! Yo... —el hombre delante suyo continuó escribiendo. Mano firme y el ruido de la pluma arañando el papel el único en la habitación. Aún así, ni siquiera se volteó a verlo. Sus ojos hundidos en la piel arrugada y demacrada fijos en los manuscritos delante suyo. Su largo y quebradizo cabello rubio oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros desordenadamente, sobre la prenda que tenía colgada sobre éstos. Últimamente, su estado se estaba deteriorando a mayor velocidad.

—Aún es demasiado pronto para enseñarte algo más... —dijo finalmente, voz grave. Llevándose el puño a la boca para cubrirse, tosió una vez. Sus hombros vibrando ligeramente.

—¡Pero-

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Tengo que continuar con esto. Si eso es todo...

Roy, bajando la cabeza, negó lentamente. Sus manos, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cerrándose en puños. Era ahora o nunca —No, he decidido que quiero unirme a la milicia.

El sonido de la pluma rasgando el papiro se detuvo. La punta dorada de la pluma separándose un instante de la hoja —¿La milicia? —su voz cauta, áspera.

—Si... He decidido entrar en la academia militar y completar el programa. Cuando termine regre-

—Serás un perro de los militares —lo cortó, serio, retomando su labor. Su expresión ilegible a sus ojos negros.

Roy bajó la mirada. _¿Un perro?_ Últimamente eso era todo lo que parecía oír al respecto. Pero él tenía ambiciones y un sueño y quería hacer algo al respecto. Quería proteger a su país de las amenazas de los otros países, ¿era acaso tan malo unirse? ¿Tan mala su decisión de hacerlo? ¿Tan errado estaba su juicio? —Quiero ayudar a las personas. Con tu alquimia, tú podrías hacerlo... ayudar a este país, y salir de la pobreza, si te convirtieras en un alquimista estatal...

—No —negó con la cabeza—, esas son excusas.

—¿Excusas? —repitió, desconcertado. No lo entendía, no entendía al hombre. ¿Acaso la alquimia no debía servir para ayudar a las personas?. ¿Para el bien de la gente de Amestris? ¿No era ese el uso que debía serle dado?

—Si... Ahora... debo regresar a mi investigación —y sin decir más se sumió nuevamente en los papeles delante suyo y esparcidos por encima de todo el escritorio y a lo lejos Roy pudo jurar que había visto el dibujo de una salamandra próximo a un círculo de trasmutación.

Bajando la cabeza se retiró de la habitación, solo para ver –por el rabillo del ojo- a la hija de su sensei observándolo en silencio desde la cocina. Sus ojos caoba inspeccionando sus facciones. Así que, resignado, caminó hasta la cocina también y se dejó caer en una de las sillas —¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella se volteó, dándole la espalda, y retomó sus tareas. Sus manos trabajando diligentemente sobre la vajilla que estaban lavando, tarea que podía hacer gracias a que él había reparado las cañerías con su alquimia y ahora tenían más agua con la que contar —No, gracias —su voz firme.

Roy enarcó una ceja, escaneando con sus orbes negras la cantidad de objetos que parecía haber apilados a un costado. Eran demasiados, aún él podía verlo, y aunque había notado que cuando Riza se abocaba a una tarea en particular lo hacía diligentemente y de forma organizada y prolija –aún la más irrelevante de las tareas- no podía evitar pensar que era un abuso de su parte el no hacer nada cuando ella debía hacer todo lo demás. Después de todo, Hawkeye-sensei –más allá de los desacuerdos que pudieran tener respecto a la temática de la milicia- había tenido la hospitalidad para aceptarlo en su casa y Roy sentía que al menos debía hacer algo al respecto. Dios sabía que Madame Christmas no estaría complacida de otra forma, dado que –según ella- lo había criado para que fuera un buen hombre.

Por lo que, poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta ella. Hasta quedar tras ella, y tras ver que Riza no se volteaba –pues estaba seguro que ella percibía perfectamente que él estaba allí, siempre lo hacía, de todas formas- colocó una mano sobre su espalda. La reacción que se desencadenó como resultando, no obstante, no la esperaba. Bajo su palma, la sintió tensarse excesivamente y como si hubiera sido _quemada _por el mero contacto se apartó rápidamente, dejando caer el plato en manos al suelo. El cual estalló en cientos de pequeños pedazos y astillas. No, decir que no lo esperaba era poco. Seguro, él rara vez entraba en contacto con ella de alguna forma física pero no había creído que fuera a ser considerado inapropiado el gesto si tan solo lo había realizado para llamar su atención. Más aún, la había observado y sabía perfectamente que Riza Hawkeye era una persona perfectamente coordinada y que sus manos rara vez temblaban, como lo estaban haciendo en ese instante. _No_. Nunca antes la había visto tirar algo de esa forma al suelo, menos aún perder la calma que siempre solía manifestar de la forma en que lo había hecho.

—Lo lamento —se excusó, ¿por qué? No sabía exactamente pero sentía que había cometido una especie de error.

Riza negó con la cabeza y se agachó a juntar los pequeños fragmentos. Él se acuclilló a su lado —No, está bien. Mustang-san. Me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.

Asintió, y se puso de pie. Sin embargo, Roy sabía y había sabido perfectamente que se trataba de una mentira. Ella siempre estaba conciente del espacio en el que se encontraba y de las personas allí, siempre perfectamente conciente de las distancias entre unas personas y otras. La había visto hacerlo, de reojo –y cuando estaba practicando las bases de la alquimia-, la forma en que medía las cosas en su cabeza y las examinaba con cierto ojo crítico. Incluidas sus propias facciones y estaba seguro que a aquellas alturas las había memorizado todas. Todas y cada una y sabía perfectamente también cuantos pasos tomaba cruzar la casa. Y cuantos llegar al despacho de su padre y cuantos a la habitación en la que solía quedarse él cuando se hacía tarde. Era una especie de pasatiempo, suponía. Dado que cuando no estaba evitando que la casa se cayera o cuando no estaba estudiando algo –dado que su padre, al menos, se había asegurado que tuviera una apropiada educación- estaba haciendo aquello. U observándolo practicar. Pero rara vez le hablaba.

Abriendo los ojos, lentamente, observó la espalda delante suyo. Cubierta de azul militar completamente. Sus pestañas negras pincelando la nuca desnuda de ella, haciendo cosquillas contra su piel, forzándola también a abrir los ojos dado que estaba acostumbrada. En el desierto, una sensación similar podía ser un escorpión y eso era tan malo como un Ishbalita armado, podía ser la última sensación que sintiera. Sin embargo, al ver que se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de alguien más, se relajó ligeramente, sintiendo también los brazos de una persona rodeándole los hombros y manteniéndola en su lugar. Su espalda presionada suavemente contra el pecho de él. Se habían quedado dormidos la noche anterior.

Aún así, no se movió —Estás despierto —no era una pregunta.

Roy cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra la coronilla de ella, rehusándose por el momento a soltarla. Si lo hacía, ella saldría por la solapa de la tienda y podría morir en la siguiente explosión o fuego cruzado. Si lo hacía, podría no volver a verla y junto con Hughes eran las únicas dos personas familiares allí que le quedaban. Las únicas dos razones que le quedaban para mantenerse cuerdo, junto con el hecho de que aún tenía hombres a su cargo y no dejaría al menos que ellos murieran —Eso creo.

—Esto no... —la oyó susurrar y ella sintió la cabeza de él moverse de un lado al otro contra la suya.

—Probablemente no —la sintió tensarse—. No me importa, Hawkeye.

Ante el nombre, Riza ocultó su rostro en los brazos cruzados de él. Sobre los dorsos de sus manos, las cuales se unían a la altura de la clavícula de ella —Por favor, no me llame de esa forma.

Los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente. Yo... le tenía miedo a mi padre porque su mirada estaba absorbida por su búsqueda, como si estuviera poseído por algo... Aún creía en las palabras de mi padre que este gran poder traería felicidad a mucha gente... Yo creí eso... La alquimia haría realidad los sueños y la esperanza de la gente. Y los militares protegerían el futuro del país... Siendo sincera, no odiaba el nombre. No podría hacerlo así lo intentara y no pretendía hacerlo tampoco. Sin embargo, no quería recordar los lazos que la mantenían atada a su padre y a la alquimia, los lazos que en ocasiones sentía que debía romper para poder ser y hacer algo más que lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Más aún, no quería ser recordada por él de esos lazos. Ya tenía suficiente viéndolo tener que asesinar con el poder que ella misma le había dado. El poder que estaba ahora presionado contra su pecho, en su espalda.

—Lamento todos los inconvenientes que te causé.

Y ella ladeó su semblante para poder vislumbrarlo por el rabillo del ojo —No. Nadie me obliga a estar aquí y nadie me obliga a asesinar a las personas. No... Solo lo hago por voluntad propia... —concluyó, sintiendo los brazos de él enroscarse más firmemente alrededor de ella. El rostro de Roy ahora nuevamente presionado contra su hombro, solo que ésta vez desde la espalda.

Si... él sabía qué había querido decir ella con aquello. Por alguna razón, y cuando él mismo ya no lo hacía, ella continuaba creyendo en él y en los ideales que había tenido antes de la guerra y en el sueño por el que le había entregado su espalda. En el sueño por el que ambos habían manchado sus manos y perdido parte de su humanidad. Ella creía en él, casi ciegamente, a pesar de que había oído las atrocidades que había cometido con la valiosa investigación de su padre. A pesar de que había mancillado su confianza una y otra vez. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que se había perdido y había perdido la esperanza, ella no lo había perdido a él y no había perdido la fe en su persona. No se había olvidado de él y de lo que había sido y aún apostaba a esa persona frente a la tumba de su padre.

Aún con todo lo que habían visto y hecho allí. Riza Hawkeye estaba dispuesta a arrastrarse lo más bajo posible –si ya no lo habían hecho ya- para continuar creyendo en aquello que ambos habían creído. Él había sido egoísta, se había resignado –por instantes- y eso era aún peor porque había estado asesinando sin motivo. Sin nada, por inercia. Aquellos sacrificados, aquellos asesinados, al menos merecían eso. Al menos merecían que fuera una voluntad la que tomara la suya y no un arma humana. Así no justificara ninguno de sus actos –y nada jamás lo haría, sospechaba- era más, más que solo chasquear dedos y ver incendiarse todo en el horizonte. Más que solo disminuir números adversarios, era considerarlos humanos. Y era considerarse a ellos humanos, con razones y motivos, y era ponerle el nombre correcto a las cosas. Las guerras no sucedían porque sí, y ellos no habían caído en ese hoyo porque sí. Eran sus decisiones, sus determinaciones, las que los habían llevado a Ishbal y aceptar la responsabilidad de esa forma era lo único que parecía correcto entonces. En todo el caos.

Si ella debía arrastrarse, él lo haría también —Entiendo, soldado.

Ella asintió y sonrió calmamente, a duras penas. El gesto no alcanzando sus ojos. De hecho, nada parecía alcanzar sus ojos ya. Y de no ser porque los músculos del rostro continuaban siéndoles funcionales, ninguno de los dos creía que pudieran siquiera hacer un gesto similar en aquellas circunstancias. Pero le complacía saber, al menos, que él continuaba interpretando sus pocas palabras tan bien como siempre —Gracias, Mayor.

Los brazos de él se aflojaron, era hora de regresar. De retomar sus acciones. El infierno los esperaba. Ambos lo sabían, así que simplemente se desprendieron el uno del otro –a su pesar-, se pusieron de pie, colocándose sus túnicas de color arena una vez más y salieron de la carpa. Riza con su rifle en mano. Y Roy con sus guantes puestos. Sin embargo, aún no se habían dictado órdenes para aquel día ni especificaciones sobre cómo proceder de allí. Y los demás soldados del campamento estaban intentando hacer uso del poco tiempo que les quedaba –y les podía quedar- de la mejor forma posible. Por esa razón, y tras vislumbrar a Hughes sentado entre un grupo de personas, se acercó a él. Seguido un paso más atrás por ella.

Al verlos, el vestigio de sonrisa quebrada y ojos cansados que era su expresión reapareció, como cuando él había dicho "ojos de asesino" y Hughes solo había curvado sus comisuras. Si, eso era todo lo que había en la guerra —Heh. Me estaba preguntando cuánto más te ibas a demorar —exclamó, sentado sobre una caja de madera volteada. Roy se dejó caer sobre la otra, junto a él, y ella sobre un monto de piedra un poco más allá, al otro lado de Roy—. Hola, a ti también —exclamó, haciendo un gesto seco con la mano como solía hacer alegremente en el pasado. Una sombra, eso eran ellos. Una sombra de lo que habían sido. Y nadie decía "buenos días" de todas formas. No había nada de bueno en ellos. Salvo que contaran estar vivos. Si... eso era algo...

—¿Hay alguna novedad, Hughes? —lo cuestionó Roy, y el hombre solo negó con la cabeza.

—Nah... Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Algunos heridos, algunos muertos, algunos distritos menos...

El moreno torció el gesto —Si... —y de reojo la observó a ella. Riza tenía esa expresión. La misma que debían tener ellos. La miseria estaba escrita en sus ojos.

Su voz llena de remordimiento, cuando escapó de sus labios. Su rifle apoyado verticalmente contra su hombro derecho y su mandíbula presionada suavemente contra el caño —¿Por qué se tuvo que volver de ésta forma? —Roy y Maes miraron a sus pies simultáneamente, miseria reflejada en sus ojos también, igual que aún en los de ella— ¿Por qué los soldados, que deben proteger a los ciudadanos, los matan en vez de protegerlos?

—Porque ese esa es la tarea que nos encomendaron —replicó una cuarta persona, arrastrando las palabras cuidadosamente y con cierto disfrute en su voz. Los tres, alzaron la vista—. ¿Por qué los soldados, que deben proteger a los ciudadanos, los matan en vez de protegerlos? —Kimblee sonrió, retorcidamente. Placenteramente. Y Riza supo que se estaba burlando de ella, de sus palabras, que estaba disfrutando el sufrimiento, su sufrimiento también, ¿qué clase de persona podía sonreír en un lugar como aquel y hacerlo de aquella forma?

Pero Kimblee continuó hablando, sonriendo, con su taza en mano y disfrutando el sonido de su propia voz y Roy no pudo evitar repasar su pensamiento de que Kimblee era un monstruo. Uno en la piel de un humano. Uno que no debería haber sido aceptado en el ejército, para empezar. Y Roy dudaba que quien hubiera creído que podía controlar su demencia y usar su poder estuviera vivo todavía. Probablemente él ya los habría hecho estallar, si no lo hubiera hecho y planeara hacerlo pronto eso era —Es porque esa es la orden que se les ha dado. ¿O acaso me equivoco? —sus ojos azules, inclusive, parecían carecer de miseria o misericordia alguna. No, Kimblee parecía estar disfrutando todo aquello.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Estás de acuerdo con esta masacre? ¿Estás diciendo que debemos aceptarlo? ¿Aceptar esta escena brutal? —su mano cerrándose en puño sobre su rodilla.

Kimblee le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia e incluso aburrimiento —¿No puedes aceptarlo como tu trabajo? —musitó, girando la cabeza y buscando entre los soldados sentados a su alrededor—. ¿Alguien más?

Uno próximo a él, de cabello rubio y con el rifle al hombro se encogió de hombros y sonrió nervioso ante la mirada fría —Si pudiéramos, no deberíamos hablar de estas cosas —se excusó, patéticamente. Y Kimblee volvió su vista a los tres, con la sonrisa sádica de regreso a sus delgados labios. Y su mano bajo su mentón, como si estuviera pensando.

—Está bien... Por ejemplo... —musitó, volviendo su vista a Riza, la cual se encogió en su asiento. Roy tuvo un mal presentimiento de aquello. Kimblee era un instigador, y no estaría satisfecho hasta causar desgracia y dolor. Hasta no haber removido todas las heridas a mano lo suficiente para hacerlas sangrar una vez más. Y Riza estaba en su rango de alcance ahora—. Tú, jovencita. Esa mirada en tus ojos me dices que no quieres hacer esto. "Estoy haciendo esto de mala gana" Traes esa clase de cara.

Los párpados de ella cayeron suavemente sobre sus orbes caoba, parcialmente y en respuesta se aferró a su rifle con más fuerza —Así... es... Matar no es agradable... —y esa era una descripción insuficiente.

La curva de su sonrisa se enroscó aún más sobre sí misma, su expresión se oscureció —Así que es eso ¿Acaso puedes jurar que nunca has sentido un poco de satisfacción y gratificación... por haber completado exitosamente tu misión al asesinar a un enemigo con tu rifle, y mantener orgullo en tu destreza, francotiradora? ¿Qué incluso no tienes un pequeño momento cuando sientes un logro en tu trabajo?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pupilas contraídas y una expresión de absoluto horror cubrió sus facciones. Sus cejas temblando ligeramente, así como su labio inferior. De repente, sintió enormes deseos de vomitar. Sin embargo, Roy poniéndose de pie a su lado la detuvo de hacerlo. Hughes también observó el movimiento violento en silencio. Ligeramente curioso por la súbita reacción que no había presenciado demasiado previamente.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No digas nada más!

Las manos le estaban temblando violentamente, incluso cuando lo tomó por el cuello de su uniforme y lo levantó del lugar que permanecía sentado observando la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Esa asquerosa y satírica y sádica sonrisa que portaba todo el tiempo en aquel endemoniado lugar como si se tratara de un maldito juego. Y lo había oído, lo había escuchado soltar al aire exclamaciones de placer y sorpresa al ver todo estallar tras él unir sus manos. Había visto la forma en que esos ojos azules y vacíos miraban todo con entretenimiento como si no fuera nada. Y odiaba cada centímetro de él. De su asquerosa expresión. Tanto que deseaba borrarle la repulsiva sonrisa del rostro a golpes, si bien para que dejara de asumir que todos ellos eran como él. Que ella era como él. Si, le desfiguraría esa sonrisa si pudiera.

Pero ahora ya no estaba sonriendo, no. Estaba observándolo como si fuera patético. Como si fueran patéticos ellos. Él, Hughes y ella —En mi opinión, ustedes son los únicos a los que no puedo entender. Para buscar justicia en un lugar especial como un campo de batalla, eso es extraño —los ojos de Roy se abrieron desmesuradamente y Kimblee continuó, viendo el titubeo en su voluntad previa de golpearlo—. ¿Es herejía matar con alquimia? ¿Es mejor que matar con una pistola? ¿O es que estabas preparado para matar uno o dos, pero no puedes soportar matar a miles? Cuando vistes esto por tu propio deseo —musitó, pasando el dedo por la manga del uniforme de Mustang—, ¿cómo puedes sin estar preparado? Si no te gusta, no deberías vestirlo en primer lugar. Si sigues adelante en éste camino por ti mismo, ¿por qué estás haciéndote la víctima ahora?

A aquellas alturas, estaba temblando. Si lo hacía de furia u horror a la realidad, no tenía la menor idea. Pero ahora sus ojos también estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, como estaban aún los de ella —Si vas a compadecerte de ti mismo, no mates gente en primer lugar.

Kimblee inclinó su rostro sobre el de él, su aliento chocando contra sus ojos —No apartes tus ojos de la muerte. Mira adelante. Mira a la cara a la gente que estás matando. Y no los olvides. No olvides. No olvides —su sonrisa se curvó una vez más, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Hawkeye petrificarse de horror también—. Ellos tampoco te olvidarán.

Silencio. Y luego, una campanada. Y otra. Y otra. Y finalmente Kimblee se soltó de su agarre y cuando lo hizo él estaba sudando frío, y sus dedos estaban temblando y su mano había perdido la fuerza para sujetarlo. Así que lo soltó, observándolo en silencio acomodarse el uniforme complacido exclamando —¡Oh, ya es la hora, debo ir a trabajar! —mientras continuaba enderezándose el cuello y marchándose en silencio. Dejándolo allí, con su mente hecha un caos.

Hughes también se puso de pie, observándolo cautamente y con expresión de disculpa, mientras se disponía a marcharse —Yo también debo irme. Comenzando por hoy estoy en la sección 18. Nos vemos luego, Roy.

—Hughes —pero la voz de él, seria, lo detuvo de hacerlo. Sin embargo, permaneció de espaldas una vez más—, ¿por qué luchas?

Lentamente, se volteó. Sus ojos verdes vacíos de toda expresión —Es simple, no deseo morir, eso es todo. Las razones son siempre así de simples, Roy —y sin decir más, se marchó.

Él dejó caer su cabeza, sus orbes negras fijas en sus manos. En sus dedos curvados hacia arriba. ¿Por qué luchaba él? ¿Por qué vivía? ¿Por qué asesinaba? ¿Por qué lo hacía ella? Colocándose los guantes, se marchó. Sin siquiera despedirse con algo más que un breve gesto de cabeza. Su mano tirando de su guante opuesto hacia abajo, acomodándolo, mientras comenzaba a caminar por las calles de Ishbal sin mirar a otro lugar que no fuera adelante. Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón de esta batalla? Sin mirar a otro lugar que no fuera su camino, y todo aquello que estaba incendiándose y explotando por culpa de él. Sin mirar a otro lugar que no fueran a los ojos rojos de las personas que estaban muriendo y agonizando en las llamas. Sin mirar a otro lugar que no fueran las personas que estaba asesinando, las vidas que estaba tomando.

Y cuando se marchó, ella hizo lo mismo. Aún desde la distancia, aún desde el punto más alto, los vio morir uno a uno –inmediatamente después de que jalaba el gatillo-, los vio intentar huir y ser atrapados por sus balas de todas formas. Algunos corrieron al Sur inclusive, a la frontera con Aerugo para pedir asilo. Para pedir ayuda. Pero cuando les fue denegada, y las puertas de reja permanecieron cerradas y los guardias les dieron la espalda regresaron. Y uno a uno fueron muriendo. Cayendo. Uno a uno. Incluso las mujeres, incluso las que cargaban niños. Incluso algunos de éstos murieron también, los que no tuvieron la posibilidad de huir. Los que aún no habían aprendido a caminar, a avanzar. A defenderse. La arena los tragó todos. La arena blanca.

Era otro día, solo otro día más, quiso convencerse. Otra caja de municiones agotadas –porque esa era la ironía, debían matar a muchos y gastar poco, como si las balas valieran más que las vidas humanas-, otra pila de casquillos en el rincón. Otro día en que su dedo índice dolería de repetir el mismo movimiento mecánico. Pero no lo era. Nunca era sencillamente otro día. Nunca era sencillamente otra vida. Otra bala. Otra región, otro distrito. Otro día. Otra noche. Así parecieran todos iguales, así pareciera un ciclo, no podía serlo. Aquello no podía estar naturalizado. Si lo hacía, entonces dejaría de sentir. De hecho, a veces lo hacía. A veces no sentía nada. Incluso cuando oía el disparo y la subsiguiente caída del enemigo al suelo. Incluso se había acostumbrado al olor de pólvora y podredumbre en el aire. ¿Qué sería de ellos?

¿Qué sería mañana? ¿Y pasado? ¿Y pasado? ¿Cuándo sería el día que morirían? ¿Qué las personas que eran importantes para ellos morirían? ¿Qué todo terminaría? Cielos, cuándo terminaría aquello.

Arrastrando los pies, y sintiendo el frío de la noche calarle los huesos una vez más, regresó al campamento. Su cuerpo desmoronándose en el instante en que puso un pie en una de las tiendas de campaña. Su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Y por primera vez en todo el conflicto, unas lágrimas se arrancaron a la fuerza de sus ojos, cayendo lenta, muy lentamente, sobre la arena y humedeciéndola. Una, dos, tres. Y eso fue todo. Todo lo que pudo derramar. Probablemente lo último que quedaba de su humanidad, ya que ni siquiera podía llorar más como un humano. Como se suponía que debía hacerlo, dadas las circunstancias. No, ni siquiera eso podía hacer ya allí. Ishbal le había arrebatado todo. Lo único que había logrado allí era asesinar su propia inocencia. Sus propios ideales. Y ese ni siquiera era un logro digno de mencionar. No, ese ni siquiera era un logro. Realmente... habían sido inocentes... para buscar algo similar a la justicia en un lugar como ese. O algo que fuera siquiera correcto.

Estoy harto de ese tipo de excusas. ¿Excusas? Sus ojos se cerraron firmemente. ¿Habría sabido él? ¿Su padre? ¿Habría visto todo aquello con sus propios cansados ojos? ¿Habría querido prevenir a su aprendiz? Así fuera atribuirle demasiado altruismo a un hombre que en sus últimos días se había olvidado de su hija por completo, salvo aquella excepción, sentía que no necesariamente debía estar del todo errada. No, su padre debía haber conocido el mundo para saberlo. Nadie que no hubiera visto aquello podría entenderlo y Riza dudaba que su padre, por perdido que hubiera lucido en su último tiempo, hubiera estado hablando por el simple hecho de hablar. En aquel tiempo, ni siquiera hacía eso si eso significaba perder tiempo valioso para continuar ensimismado en su trabajo.

—Le dije —recordaba que había dicho él, tras haberla observado levantar los trozos de vidrio que ella había regado por el piso tras haber soltado negligentemente un plato que llevaba en sus manos. Y se había rehusado a aceptar ayuda de él. Era su error, después de todo. La mano de él en su espalda sólo la había sorprendido—. Por supuesto, odia la idea.

Y ella solo lo había observado de reojo, ¿acaso había albergado esperanzas de que sucediera otra cosa? El aprendiz de su padre era demasiado ingenuo a veces y la opinión de su padre con respecto a la milicia era firme y siempre lo había sido desde que ella tenía memoria —Era de esperarse, ¿no es cierto?

Roy rascó su nuca —Ah... eso creo... Aún así... no entiendo por qué no acepta tomar el examen de alquimista estatal. Si lo hiciera, tú y él no tendrían necesidad de vivir en estas condiciones.

Pero únicamente había cerrado los ojos calmamente en respuesta, mientras se deshacía del inútil objeto, cuando la mano de él la tomó por la muñeca y la detuvo de arrojarlo a la basura. Sus dedos firmemente enroscados alrededor de ella —Puedo repararlo —había asegurado.

Sin embargo, Riza no había dicho nada sino que había permanecido observando el agarre de él con semblante neutro. Sus ojos caoba fijos en su mano contra su piel. Roy, al percatarse de esto, y recordar la reacción que minutos atrás había tenido frente a su mano en su espalda, la retrajo inmediatamente. Comenzando a disculparse inmediatamente por el atrevimiento, aunque ésta vez ella no parecía perturbada al respecto, sino más bien solo un poquito sacudida por el carácter súbito de sus acciones —Lamento-

—No —ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, y entregó los pedazos a él. Y luego se marchó. Cuando regresó, sin embargo, el plato había yacido como nuevo sobre el amarillento lavabo de su cocina. Limpio. Y nuevamente útil.

Y en algún momento, había creído que él sería capaz de repararlo todo. De hacer que todo estuviera bien nuevamente como la salamandra y las tuberías y el plato y todo lo demás que había arreglado con su alquimia estando en su casa. Si, había creído que él sería capaz de enmendarlo todo. Incluso el país. Con sus ideales y su sueño y si ella le daba la alquimia de su padre, con ello también. Pero ahora sabía, y el descubrimiento era el más amargo de todos, que él era humano. Ella era humana. Y su poder y sus límites eran una cosa y lo que ellos deseaban era otra. Otra cosa que estaba completamente lejos de su alcance. Al menos allí, al menos en el campo de batalla y esta vez ni siquiera él podría repararlo. No, él no podría borrar lo que ambos habían hecho allí, y no podría recuperar las vidas que habían tomado y no podría hacer que todo estuviera bien porque no había nada que cayera siquiera en esa categoría allí. No, nada estaba bien y ni siquiera Roy Mustang podía cambiar eso.

Ella, no podía cambiar eso.


	7. Terminaciones nerviosas enervadas

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen. **

7/12 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Sinceramente tenía intenciones de subir este capítulo a la aproximada hora que venía subiendo todos (salvo excepciones) pero este terminó convirtiéndose en una excepción también y no puedo decir que me moleste realmente. Como dije, no me gusta faltar a mi palabra ni romper una promesa y honestamente hoy no iba a tener la posibilidad de subirlo correctamente a menos que lo hiciera tarde y no me pareció justo para con ustedes así que decidí subirlo considerablemente más temprano. Espero que éste capítulo les guste =D, así como espero que la historia les haya ido gustando hasta el momento aunque me contento con que le hayan dado aunque fuera una oportunidad.** Gracias**, a todos los lectores. Y sé que suena reiterativo y parece perder sentido cuando lo digo tan seguido e incluso puede sonar condescendiente y muy formal pero realmente quiero decir lo que digo cuando digo **gracias** a todos/as por tomarse la molestia de hacerme llegar su opinión (por extensa o breve que sea, no importa) y correcciones y sus ánimos los cuales me alientan a seguir escribiendo. De hecho, la recepción de su parte de este fic y su amabilidad me dio el impulso que necesitaba para escribir la siguiente y ahora estoy intentando terminarla lo más pronto posible para poder comenzar a subirla. Por supuesto, **Royai**. Así que eso, gracias a todos/as y especialmente a: **Anne21**,**Halldora' Ballohw** (no se me había ocurrido la comparación pero creo que tienes razón, respecto a ambos =D),**Maii. Hawkeye**,**fandita-eromena**,**okashira janet**,**HoneyHawkeye**,**Alexandra-Ayanami**_,_ ******Sangito**,**Lucia991**, **inowe** y ******Noriko X**.

Pd: Perdón por la extensión de mis notas de autor y por aburrirlos con ellas. Los dejo para que lean... Espero disfruten éste capítulo, como yo difruté escribiéndolo... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo**

* * *

VII

"Terminaciones nerviosas enervadas"

* * *

Era medianoche cuando regresó, túnica al hombro –a pesar del frío- y completamente drenado. Sus músculos se encontraban agarrotados, como generalmente lo estaban, y su nuca ardía a causa del sol que había recibido constantemente durante todo el día. Decir que a duras penas podía moverse era poco y si había logrado alcanzar el campamento era simplemente porque había estado moviéndose por inercia hasta allí. Hacia delante, arrastrando sus botas por la arena –a veces pateando algún arma perdida que habría quedado allí tras la muerte de su portador (fuera del bando que fuera)- hasta dar con la concentración de soldados de la que había partido aquella mañana.

Kimblee había perdido la cabeza, decían. Lo había oído de varios soldados y había visto una luz roja inusual alzarse en determinada zona de Ishbal tras una trasmutación del alquimista Carmesí pero no había podido detenerse en ello. Estaban en guerra, después de todo y así fuera una masacre indiscriminada y unilateral, hombres aún morían. Él aún podía morir si se distraía así que su atención estaba constantemente fijada en el campo de batalla. No era una sorpresa para él, de todas formas, que Kimblee hubiera perdido la cabeza. El alquimista estatal era un perro rabioso y finalmente le habían soltado la correa para que hiciera y deshiciera a antojo y Kimblee parecía tener una preferencia por deshacer y destruir. Él tampoco era mejor, de todas formas. Salvo el hecho de que no disfrutaba haciéndolo. Pero todo lo que hacía era destruir. _Comprender... descomponer... recomponer... _Esos eran los tres pasos de la alquimia, lo primero que había leído en el primer libro de Berthold Hawkeye le había dado y era irónico que de las tres solo aplicara al momento una sola. Así hubiera aprendido a recomponer alguna vez, a crear, Roy ya lo había olvidado. No había demasiado que reparar allí, en Ishbal, tampoco. Todo estaba más allá del reparo.

Así que simplemente se deslizó al interior de la tienda, mano en la solapa de la entrada para mantenerla abierta, y se removió las botas lentamente. Luego la chaqueta, la cual colgó sobre uno de los caños que hacían de estructura a la carpa y se volteó a verla, pues sabía que estaba allí. Siempre estaba allí. Alzando la vista, Riza le devolvió la misma mirada, un vestigio de sonrisa calma apareciendo en sus resecos labios, y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que resignara todo intento de mantenerse en pie y cayera al suelo como había hecho la primera vez que la había visto en aquel endemoniado lugar. Acomodándose, se sentó a su lado. Cabeza colgando entre las rodillas, codos descansando lánguidamente sobre las mismas.

La voz calma de ella, porque aún entonces parecía lo suficientemente compuesta –o más que él, al menos- lo sacó de su estado de cansancio. O quizá era la monotonía propia que sus voces habían adquirido allí, junto con las miradas opacas resultantes de los horrores que tenían que ver todos los días —¿Día largo, mayor?

Roy sonrió amargamente —¿No lo son todos, soldado? —masculló, hundiendo su cabeza aún más entre sus hombros. Ella lo observó de reojo, sentada en una posición similar solo que menos encorvada y con la cabeza erguida.

—Eso supongo. Si, señor... —replicó, dejando su rifle cuidadosamente a su lado.

Él observó brevemente el arma y volvió la vista al suelo. A la arena bajo ellos —Ah... Si. Me pregunto cuándo terminará.

Riza permaneció un instante en silencio, ponderando sobre las palabras de él, para finalmente decir —No creo que lo haga, señor —al menos para ella probablemente no lo haría. No terminaría nunca la guerra. Así dejaran atrás aquel nefasto lugar.

Él pareció comprender el peso de sus palabras porque no dijo nada. No supo qué decir tampoco y dudaba que hubiera palabras adecuadas para replicar al respecto. No lo negaría, él también había considerado la posibilidad. _Seriamente_ considerado la posibilidad y sabía que era más que sólo eso. No, el daño estaba hecho allí y tanto ellos como los Ishbalitas sobrevivientes –si es que quedaba alguno después de la campaña- no volverían a ser los mismos. Él ya no era el mismo que había llegado allí. El mismo joven idealista que se había enlistado en el ejército para proteger a las personas de su país. No, aquel era el asesino que había matado sus ideales junto con un número de personas que ya no podía contar y la sola idea le aterraba. Había llegado joven, y había envejecido siglos allí y eso empezaba a verse también en su aspecto y el de todos los demás que aún quedaran vivos entre ellos.

_Ella_, a su lado, lucía demasiado más avejentada de lo que realmente debería. Con sus ojos sin brillo y el abismo que se extendía bajo su –una vez, lúcida- mirada caoba y su cabello quebradizo y rubio que ya no lucía tan brillante como una vez lo había hecho. Manos ásperas y tierra bajo las uñas y aún cuando Riza nunca había sido como las demás mujeres que había encontrado en su vida, preocupándose por cosas tan triviales, tampoco podía decir que continuara siendo –del todo- la misma que había conocido en aquella casa. No, estaban vacíos. Rotos. Y sin rumbo. Estaban perdidos y Roy lo sabía. El camino que había trazado para sí mismo se había borroneado con el comienzo de aquella guerra y ella se había perdido en la senda con él. Pero estaba con _él_ –como Hughes-, y eso era todo lo que contaba.

E inclinándose, sin previo aviso alguno y tomándola desprevenida en el proceso, la besó. Como había querido hacer todos esos años atrás. Todos esos años durante su aprendizaje. La besó porque simplemente no hacerlo parecía una terrible idea al momento y considerando que mañana podría estar muerta, o él podría estarlo, y ya había acumulado demasiados arrepentimientos allí en Ishbal para añadir otro a la lista. Y si, podría ser un error, o inapropiado o todas las categorías que estaba seguro ella encontraría después para categorizar aquello pero ya estaban condenados de todas formas. Y una brecha, una grieta, en el protocolo no podía ser peor que asesinar a miles de inocentes. Peor que romper su juramento de proteger a su gente matándola con sus propias manos. No, nada podía ser peor. Y al momento, nada podía ser mejor que lo que estaba haciendo.

Así que simplemente se inclinó un poco más y volvió a besarla, sintiéndola tensarse inicialmente, atrapando entre sus labios el labio superior de ella y oprimiéndolo suavemente, para luego deslizarse a hacer lo mismo con el inferior sin arrancar –en ningún momento- su boca de la de ella. Presionándose una y otra vez contra sus labios, una y otra vez, con besos suaves y cada vez más urgentes. Cada vez más seguidos, disminuyendo la posibilidad de atrapar una bocanada de aire entre uno y otro. Precipitando mutuamente sus respiraciones a cortos y secos jadeos. El aire entre sus bocas condensándose a causa del frío nocturno.

Era el peor lugar para estar haciendo aquello, y el peor momento, y aún con todo la lógica fallaba para encontrar razones lo suficientemente fuertes para no hacerlo de todas formas. No, no era ideal, no era como las cosas se suponían que fueran –pero habían aprendido que rara vez lo eran- y podían enumerar un sinfín de motivos más para arrancarse allí y ahora el uno del otro y seguir su camino. Pero aún entonces no podía obligarse a sí mismo a hacerlo, y ella tampoco. Ella lo mantenía vivo y él era la razón por la que ella estaba allí en primer lugar, poniendo su vida en la línea como lo estaba haciendo, y él quería –si tan solo por un instante- mostrarle lo mucho que su mera presencia había hecho por él para que pudiera seguir avanzando hacia delante. A pesar de no saber hacia adónde estaba avanzando actualmente.

Así que simplemente continuó besándola, labios agrietados y secos y besos de desierto y puntas de los dedos frías contra nucas encendidas. Allí donde su piel ardía, los dedos de ella se sentían aún más nítidos que nunca. Fríos. Y ásperos, y ahora sus labios estaban ásperos también y nada de todo aquello podría importarles menos. Estaban cansados, a penas sobreviviendo y aferrándose el uno al otro para no desmoronarse. Estaban _vivos_, a pesar de que ya no lo parecían, y por primera vez en días sintiendo que lo estaban. Sintiendo _algo_, fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran sintiendo, y ninguno de los dos podía resignarse a la mera impresión de _sentir_, de hecho, algo. No, no querían resignarse tampoco. No quería dejarla ir, no esa noche. No el día siguiente. No quería verla morir como basura al costado del camino. Ella merecía más, mucho más, que besos trémulos y polvorientos y arena sucia contra su espalda pero eso era todo con lo que tendrían que conformarse de momento. Y todo lo que quizá tendrían también. Así que no se apartó. Ni siquiera movió un músculo o se arrancó lo suficiente cuando la vio desabotonarse el primer botón de su chaqueta militar con sus propias manos. Sus dedos firmes, sin temblar. A diferencia de aquella vez. Pero sus dedos ahora no temblaban, no vacilaban, no después de tanto jalar el gatillo. Una y otra, y otra vez. No después de dar tantas veces en el blanco. Ya no lo hacían más.

Esa vez, por otro lado, lo habían hecho. No... pienso que es un sueño maravilloso... —Mustang-san... Ese sueño... ¿Puedo confiarle mi espalda a ello? ¿Está bien creer en un futuro donde todos puedan ser felices...?

Si, lo recordaba perfectamente, porque simplemente no había sabido qué decir a ello. Qué responder a su pregunta. Ahora, por otro lado, sabía la respuesta perfectamente pero ya era demasiado tarde para que importara. No, ya no importaba. Ya todo había sido dicho y hecho y no quedaba más que hablar del tema. La respuesta habría sido _no_, sin duda alguna –y el olor a podredumbre y cuerpos quemados en el aire era prueba irrefutable de aquello- si tan solo la hubiera tenido al momento. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido a tiempo. Pero había sido ingenuo, e inocente e incluso algo ambicioso y se había dejado llevar por ese entusiasmo que había tenido de joven y que había perdido tan solo tres años después en la guerra. Y se había dejado guiar, por ella, a un pequeño cuarto de la casa y la había observado detenerse en seco. Dándole la espalda. Al momento, tampoco había comprendido.

Pero ella solo había caminado hasta la ventana, silenciosa, y había cerrado suavemente las cortinas. Y luego había permanecido unos segundos más, sumida en sí, hasta que había susurrado en voz baja una única petición —Por favor, Mustang-san... cierre la puerta —sus hombros temblando ligeramente.

Asintiendo, a pesar de que ella estaba de espaldas a él y no podía verlo realmente, había hecho caso a su petición sin siquiera cuestionar sus motivos. Aún cuando la sola acción le hubiera parecido inútil, fútil, y lo había hecho, dado que no había nadie más allí en la casa con ellos. No, Berthold Hawkeye había muerto, ese mismo día había sido su entierro, y nadie más habitaría allí salvo ella. Si es que ella optaba por quedarse allí de todas formas. No lo sabía, por supuesto, pero suponía que el lugar no guardaba tantos buenos recuerdos como para que Riza le tuviera estima alguna a la vieja y desvencijada casa que amenazaba con desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Así hubiera nacido allí, y _habitado_ –porque vivido no era la palabra- en ella por un largo período de tiempo, Roy sabía que ella no era ni nunca había sido del tipo particularmente sentimental con ese tipo de cosas. Por lo que su suposición había sido que _no_, y aparentemente había estado en lo cierto. Riza Hawkeye se había marchado poco después.

—La investigación de mi padre... —había susurrado finalmente, bajando la mirada, perfilando la cabeza hacia el suelo y aún cuando no había visto sus manos al principio Roy podría jurar que éstas estaban temblando también— él pensó que sería un problema si la investigación de su vida desapareciera o fuera tomada por un forastero... Si... un _problema_... —había repetido con ironía. Y los ojos negros de él se habían abierto ligeramente al verla deslizarse lentamente el abrigo negro, que había llevado hasta el momento, por sus hombros y hacia abajo. Haciendo resbalar cuidadosamente la tela contra su tersa piel desnuda, y hasta dejarla caer al suelo y tras sus pies con un sonido sordo. Conteniendo un jadeo de sorpresa, y probablemente de algo más que al momento había decidido ignorar por completo, había observado las marcas perfectamente tatuadas en su espalda.

No, había permanecido inmóvil, completamente inmóvil y de pie en medio de la pequeña habitación tenuemente iluminada con sus orbes del color del carbón clavados en la nuca de ella, al principio. Observando la forma en que los cabellos cortos dorados se enroscaban suave y delicadamente contra su cuello, contra su piel. Brillando sutilmente a causa de la claridad del sol que se filtraba aún a través de la cortina cerrada, mientras que en medio comenzaba a descender su columna trazando una línea vertical imaginaria que atravesaba todos los trazos perfectamente delineados sobre la espalda de ella y hasta perderse bajo la cintura de la falda negra que había usado para el funeral.

Dando un paso hacia ella, y extendiendo sus dedos, había descansado las yemas de éstos por un instante en la más baja de sus vértebras cervicales, sintiendo la pequeña protuberancia ósea bajo la piel y sintiéndola a Riza tensarse en el instante en que sus dedos habían entrado en contacto con ella. Sus codos presionados contra sus costados, firmemente, antebrazos cubriendo su modestia. Y aún con todo, aún con la ligera curvatura de la espalda de ella hacia delante y aún con el esfuerzo de cubrirse por completo la ligera curva que nacía con el nacimiento de sus pechos a ambos costados –bajo los brazos- había quedado expuesta a los ojos de él. Sin embargo, había intentado no detenerse demasiado en el hecho. Así como había intentado no observar su curvilínea silueta o la forma de su espalda o las líneas que sus omóplatos trazaban sobre ésta. Así como había obviado el hecho de que su cintura era considerablemente más pequeña de lo que él mismo había logrado concluir mediante observaciones cotidianas.

Y ella había permanecido inmóvil también, y temblando ligeramente cuando sus dedos habían comenzado a trazar las líneas de su espalda desnuda. Dibujando el círculo de trasmutación que su padre había forzado sobre su piel con tinta y alquimia mientras lo oía murmurar cosas para sí mismo. Sus dedos deteniéndose aquí y allá para enfatizar alguna idea que estuviera teniendo o conocimiento que estuviera intentando absorber de todo aquello. Riza lo había visto también, el círculo y la caligrafía de su padre y las serpientes entrelazadas y la salamandra pero había sido incapaz de verlo completamente y memorizarlo para él. Así que simplemente había decidido entregarle la información de la investigación de su padre tal como le había sido "transmitida" a ella, para que él la evaluara e hiciera buen uso de ella. El uso que él había dicho que haría, de tenerla en posesión.

Así que simplemente había inhalado hondo y había aguardado a que él terminara la inspección de su piel, de su espalda, mientras que cerrando los ojos había intentado recordar y almacenar cada toque, cada curva que sus dedos trazaban, cada círculo y triángulo y cada trazo para poder memorizar la mayor parte de él ella también. Para poder memorizar el tatuaje que era parte de ella ahora también y para poder recordarlo a _él_ antes de que volviera de regreso a la milicia. Porque lo sabía, Roy se marcharía tras aquello y las probabilidades de que volviera a verlo serían próximas a nulas. Aún cuando él le hubiera otorgado su tarjeta en caso de emergencias.

Y ella quedaría _sola_. Otra vez, como había estado antes de que él arribara a su casa y se convirtiera en el aprendiz del cascarón vacío en que se había convertido su padre. Y aún cuando supiera que podría arreglarse perfectamente por su cuenta, como había hecho antes de que él llegara y como continuaría haciendo una vez que se marchara, la idea no resultaba tan atractiva. No, ella no tenía _nada_ allí. _Nadie_ tampoco. Ningún lugar al que avanzar ni motivos por los que hacerlo. Él si, él tenía ambiciones, sueños e ideales. Él tenía una visión del mundo y por un instante había podido imaginarse a ella misma haciendo lo mismo. Siguiendo un camino similar. Deseando tener ideales similares, aunque los que él tenía ella ya los compartía mayoritariamente, siempre lo había hecho. Deseando tener una idea tan clara de hacia adónde avanzar. Deseando poder ser parte de la construcción de ese mundo que él ansiaba crear, de ese país que él ansiaba construir para todo Amestris.

Sus ojos caoba se habían abierto ligeramente cuando el abrigo largo y pesado de Roy le había cubierto los hombros, las manos anchas de él descansando sobre éstos unos instantes —Esto es todo, ¿cierto?

Riza había asentido silenciosamente, aferrando la prenda que él había depositado sobre sus hombros firmemente y cerrándola de forma que cubriera por completo su desnudez —Eso dijo mi padre.

—Él... —su voz estrangulada.

Y al instante comprendió la pregunta que había sido incapaz de formular, dado que sus manos se habían tornado en puños ahora —Sí... _ésta_ es la forma en que dejó su investigación, Mustang-san... Él dijo que ningún alquimista promedio sería capaz de descifrarla...

Asintiendo secamente, había susurrado —Gracias —y ella solo había sonreído cansinamente y hecho un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza también; pero Roy sabía que la palabra no abarcaba ni la mitad de lo que tendría que haber dicho en una ocasión similar. No, no había palabras inventadas que pudieran haberse utilizado en una situación similar y él lo sabía. Lo había sabido entonces y aún lo sabía. Pero algo había debido decir y "gracias" había parecido lo más apropiado y próximo.

Inclinando pesadamente su cabeza hacia delante, depositó un beso suave sobre la más baja de sus vértebras cervicales –la misma sobre la que había posado por primera vez sus dedos aquella vez-, sintiéndola relajarse contra sus brazos desnudos. Su espalda, desnuda una vez más a sus ojos, presionada nuevamente contra su pecho. Solo que ésta vez, ahora en Ishbal, sus ojos no se habían detenido siquiera _una_ vez en el tatuaje. En vez de eso, había intentado memorizar cada curva y ángulo de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel sudada y cálida presionada contra la de él y cada respiración entrecortada que escapaba de sus abultados e hinchados labios como si fuera la última cosa que fuera a oír en su vida. No lo descartaba. Pero de momento no podía importarle menos. Así que simplemente cerró sus ojos y besó su hombro derecho, sintiéndola removerse entre sus piernas y entre sus brazos —¿Qué sucede? —si, sabía que la intimidad del momento duraría lo que una bala en su rifle y aún así había deseado que lo hiciera.

—Alguien puede venir, esto no... —susurró, señalando sus estados y la obvia conclusión a la que cualquiera arribaría de verlos como podrían hacerlo si ingresaban a la tienda de campaña en ese preciso momento. No estarían equivocados tampoco, pero ella no podía permitir que algo así pudiera perjudicarlo. Por lo que había oído, las probabilidades de una promoción para él eran altas y aquello –fuera lo que hubiera sido- no era algo que ayudaría a su caso.

Aún así, Roy solo se acomodó más cómodamente en un rincón –con ella aún sentada de espaldas a él entre sus piernas y aferrada contra él por sus brazos- y cubrió a ambos con una manta. Descansando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de ella. Estaba cansado, exhausto inclusive, y por primera vez en días –meses quizá- había sentido que sus nervios aún estaban vivos. Que él aún estaba vivo y era capaz de sentir algo del cuello para abajo que no fuera la inercia de sus movimientos. _Algo_. Pero eso parecía poco y si tuviera que describir las sensaciones no creía que hubiera adjetivos existentes que pudieran proveerle lo suficiente para describirlas. No, pero suponía que podría decir algunas cosas al respecto.

Como el hecho de que sus besos habían sabido a aridez y pólvora y su piel contra la de él había resultado inicialmente dolorosa a causa de la fricción de la arena y aún entonces no había sido capaz de arrancarse de ella. Se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas, dedos enterrándose entre los granos bajo ella mientras su boca había robado un suspiro tras otro y la había sentido aferrarse firmemente contra él también. Brazos alrededor de su cuello y dedos enredados en su negro cabello mientras su cabeza había caído hacia atrás dándole mejor acceso a su cuello. Y había enterrado su rostro allí, ocultando efectivamente las contorsiones de sus músculos faciales a la par que la había sentido arañar su espalda desesperadamente antes de detenerse y ceder. Terminando efectivamente también con el frenesí. Pero dejando en él la sensación de que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo había sido enervada al mero contacto con ella, por primera vez en lo que parecía siglos. Y cuando Hawkeye lo tocaba, aún podía sentirlo. La sensación de su piel contra la de ella. El ahora más calmo movimiento de su espalda, a causa de la respiración, contra su pecho. El pulso borboteando por sus venas. Su propio pulso, desbordando por las suyas. Cosas que no daría por sentado jamás.

—Mayor...

Roy cerró los ojos, su flequillo negro adhiriéndose a su sudada frente —Soldado —la interrumpió, sabiendo de antemano qué diría. No quería moverse, no aún, aún cuando debieran hacerlo. No quería dejar de _sentir_. Fuera lo que fuera que aquello fuera porque no se atrevería a decir amor en un lugar como aquel. No, algo así no podía existir en el campo de batalla pero era lo más cercano que probablemente hallarían en un lugar así y estaba bien. Ella tampoco creía que se tratara de algo así, de todas formas. Solo estaban sobreviviendo, resistiendo. Eso era todo— ¿cree en la absolución?

Después de todo, una vez que se levantaran y volvieran a luchar, se convertirían nuevamente en armas. Monstruos, algunos los llamaban –y probablemente con razón-, criaturas desalmadas. Pero aunque no creía realmente que algún día pudieran ser perdonados por lo que estaban haciendo allí, quería creerlo. Aún así, no podía. Y no podía mentirle a él tampoco —No, no lo creo.

—Si... eso supuse —murmuró él a su pesar, besándose su coronilla. Riza cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada de ver, de observar la violencia allí donde fuera. Y estaba cansada de forzarse a sí misma a ver cómo morían las personas que ella asesinaba. Si... estaba cansada y en ese momento solo quería hacer uso de sus otros sentidos. No ver. Simplemente no podía ver la expresión de decepción en los ojos negros de él.

Si, quería creerlo pero sin importar cuánto arrepentimiento hubiera en ellos, nunca sería suficiente. El arrepentimiento no podía revivir a los muertos, la alquimia no podía hacerlo y ningún Dios podía hacerlo tampoco. Los muertos permanecían muertos y la sangre en sus manos nunca desaparecería sin importar cuantas veces lavaran sus manos –figurativa y literalmente- y ella no pretendería que sus acciones allí no tenían consecuencias porque las tenían y las tendrían.

—Solo soy realista —susurró, encogiéndose aún más contra él—. Sin embargo, creo en hacer algo con las consecuencias de nuestras acciones.

Roy sonrió de lado y depositó un beso sobre su hombro desnudo, luego otro. Cerrando también los ojos y aferrándola aún más contra él —Ah... eso me recuerda... Hughes dijo algo similar...

Riza asintió calmamente, apoyando su mentón sobre uno de los fibrosos antebrazos de él —El capitán Hughes parece ser una persona inteligente —aún cuando lo había visto en pocas ocasiones, podía inferir aquello.

El moreno presionó sus labios en el punto exacto bajo su oreja, tomándose todo su tiempo para despegarlos nuevamente de allí —En ocasiones, demasiado para su propio bien. Algún día toda esa curiosidad y agudeza lo meterán en problemas. Por otro lado, puede ser un hombre considerablemente irritable también, soldado. Se lo advierto... si empieza a hablar de Gracia... huya en la dirección opuesta. Se estará haciendo un favor.

Ella, aún a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír cansinamente —¿Gracia?

Roy asintió, continuando besándola aquí y allá donde su cuerpo lo permitía y donde estaba al alcance —La mujer que lo aguarda en Central —la sintió tensarse. El semblante de ella ahora oculto de la vista de él.

—¿Y tú?

Desconcertado parpadeó —¿Yo qué?

Riza perfiló su semblante hacia el suelo. No lo había considerado, no hasta el momento pero Roy bien podía tener alguien aguardando su regreso también. Que ella no lo tuviera, no significaba que él no fuera a tener una mujer esperándolo también. No le sorprendería, por otro lado. Aún entonces, estando en su casa y siendo el discípulo de su padre, su interés hacia las mujeres había sido abierto y obvio. E incluso, en ocasiones, lo había visto "obrar" su carisma sobre ellas, cuando alguna se cruzaba en su camino —¿Tienes alguien aguardando?

Él soltó un bufido de indignación —Me conoces ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? —hizo una pausa—. Está bien... —concedió— eso no hace justicia a mi caso. Aún así, no. Nadie me espera, salvo Madame Christmas... supongo... —sonrió arrogantemente—. ¿Celosa, soldado?

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Oh, recordaba esa sonrisa arrogante y egocéntrica que había visto en el pasado solo que hacía demasiado tiempo que había sido capaz de vislumbrarla y aún entonces no era igual. No, la sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos y había algo que no estaba del todo bien con ella pero era un alivio saber que aún quedaba algo de él, algo del niño –porque eso habían sido, niños. Ahora lo sabía- que había llegado a su casa para convertirse en el discípulo de su padre, todos esos años atrás. Aún quedaba algo del hombre de los ideales y aún estaba vivo bajo todo aquello. Se relajó visiblemente, por un tiempo había creído que ese hombre había muerto. Ese había sido su principal temor tras volverlo a ver, allí –en aquella condenada guerra-, que él hubiera perdido su camino de forma que jamás pudiera regresar a él. Pero eso no había sucedido. No... tal no era el caso y el alivio empezaba a mostrarse en su rostro. Había creído que tal vez había cometido un error al seguirlo hasta allí, en sus ambiciones. Ahora sabía que no. No, ahora estaba segura que no.

—No veo motivos para estarlo, Mayor. No. ¿Usted? —sonrió calmamente. Aunque su semblante permanecía mayoritariamente serio.

Ahora el que frunció el entrecejo fue él. La Riza que él recordaba siempre había sido directa y franca, brutalmente inclusive, de ser necesario y podía ver que esas características de ella permanecían intactas. Sin embargo, no recordaba que fuera tan mordaz y menos aún con él. Aunque, por otro lado, las circunstancias habían cambiado y suponía que dada la situación en la que estaban de momento ella podía tomarse el atrevimiento de hacer una refutación de ese estilo. Además, él se lo había buscado. Roy lo sabía —Supongo que no —concedió, sonriendo débilmente y besando su cuello suavemente y hacia la línea de su mandíbula. Cuando ella se volteó, aprovechó la oportunidad para atrapar los labios de ella con los suyos.

—Esa fue una táctica baja —le reprochó, severa, pero con las comisuras de la boca ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba. Sus ojos cerrándose y su boca devolviendo el gesto.

Él sonrió de lado y volvió a besarla —"La milicia debe valorar la prontitud" —recitó de memoria, recordando una frase particular de un libro llamado "El arte de la guerra" que habían debido leer en la academia—, eso significa que en batalla uno debe actuar rápido y terminar con el oponente rápidamente, soldado.

Riza frunció el entrecejo una vez más —Estoy segura que no se referían a esto, Mayor.

Roy fingió parecer sorprendido —¿No? Oh, bueno... Supongo que tiene razón, soldado. De todas formas, ¿no le agrada que mis habilidades puedan ser aplicadas en varios ámbitos? —susurró, besándola una vez más sobre el hombro desnudo. Sus ojos descendiendo por su espalda tatuada. Su expresión relajada tornándose en una mueca. Sus habilidades... ellas habían sido las que habían convertido a Ishbal en un infierno. Y esas habilidades estaban tatuadas en su espalda, y él ni siquiera había sabido cuándo había sucedido pero la expresión que ella había hecho cuando había reparado aquella salamandra en su casa era algo que Roy nunca había olvidado. Una ironía, una terrible ironía.

Riza lo observó por encima de su hombro y soltó un suspiro —Por favor, no se culpe por mis decisiones. Estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

Roy apoyó su frente contra la coronilla de ella, sus dedos trazando el tatuaje a la altura de los omóplatos y descendiendo lenta y progresivamente —Pero esto no fue decisión tuya. Todo esto... —susurró, dibujando la salamandra con su dedo índice— todo lo sucedido aquí.

Calmamente negó con la cabeza —No. No lo fue. Aún así, ésta es la carga que me fue dada por mi padre y es algo con lo que yo debo cargar ahora. Así como el peso de todas las vidas que tomé aquí.

Él asintió —¿Qué harás después de esto?

Sus párpados descendieron parcialmente, su expresión distante y pensativa —No lo sé —pero estaba segura que no podría volver a ser algo por fuera de lo que ya se había convertido. No, no sabía que haría aún pero dejar la milicia ni siquiera parecía una opción al momento. Nunca lo había parecido, aún en los segundos que más había odiado todo aquello—. ¿Tú?

Roy apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella —Pensé que sería feliz si podía convertirme en un pilar de éste país, proteger a las personas pero ahora veo que quizá deba aspirar a ser algo más que sólo un pilar para lograr mis objetivos. Si... estar donde estoy solo ocasionó dolor y muerte.

Riza asintió silenciosamente, cerrando sus ojos y resintiendo el cansancio que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Él también lo estaba sintiendo, porque simplemente se acomodó más adecuadamente y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra uno de los caños de la estructura que sostenía la tienda de campaña mientras que con sus brazos la acomodó a ella contra su pecho. Su cabeza abajo del mentón de él —Descanse, soldado. Esto aún no termina...

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, con pesar —Si, señor —y sin decir más cerró los ojos. No tenían demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo para nada y en tan solo una hora deberían prepararse y regresar a sus deberes de soldados. Él se convertiría en el alquimista de la flama y ella en el "ojo de halcón" y ambos retomarían sus deberes en el frente de batalla. Pero, de momento, no quería pensar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que había llegado allí, se había vuelto a sentir viva. Se había vuelto a sentir humana. Más de lo que probablemente jamás se había sentido antes.

Si... ahora comprendía que era únicamente humana, más humana que nunca.


	8. Idealista o simplista

**Disclaimer:**** Niguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

8/12 (Epílogo incluido)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como ayer, hoy decidí subir antes éste capítulo para no tener que faltar a mi palabra así que acá está. Espero que les guste. Y, como siempre, quería agradecerles a todos los lectores por haber llegado hasta acá en mi historia.** ¡Gracias! **Especialmente a: **Anne21**,**Halldora' Ballohw**,**Maii. Hawkeye**,**fandita-eromena**,**okashira janet**,**HoneyHawkeye** (realmente me gustó mucho tu historia, de verdad. Y me alegra que pensés que escribo bien aunque no se si sea cierto =D Pero es lindo creerlo ¡Gracias!),**Alexandra-Ayanami**_,_ ******Sangito**,**Lucia991**, **inowe** y ******Noriko X**. Por tomarse la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión respecto a la historia.** ¡Muchas gracias! **Como siempre, el criticismo constructivo es bien aceptado e incluso agradecido. Ojalá esté a la altura de sus espectativas. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo**

* * *

VIII

"Idealista o simplista"

* * *

Despertó ligeramente sobresaltada, sus largas pestañas doradas oscilando rápidamente antes de ascender y descubrir sus ojos caoba. Era normal, de todas formas, el despertar de esa forma y en éste caso el sonido de cañones siendo disparados en la distancia había cumplido esa función para ella. Estaban en guerra, después de todo, y por más que desearan aferrarse a una noche de negligencia y olvidar sus deberes con relación a la milicia sabían que no podían. No podían permanecer demasiado allí tampoco, o la imagen se convertiría en algo desfavorable para ambos. Aún cuando nadie tenía conocimiento de que ellos se encontraban allí, y en la _forma_ en que estaban. Aún entonces, eso no podía convertirse en una excusa para ninguno de ellos.

—Mayor, señor. Despierte —susurró, intentando zafarse del agarre de él y a la vez intentando alcanzar con su pie extendido una de sus prendas. Eso pareció ser suficiente porque Roy comenzó a removerse y una de sus manos fue a frotarse perezosamente sobre uno de sus ojos.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué el alboroto, soldado? —apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Riza— aún no han dado las órdenes.

No se sorprendió. Por supuesto que él también estaba acostumbrado a ese estado de semiconciencia donde se permitían dormitar y descansar pero sin dejar de oír todo lo que sucedía a sus alrededores. Era una condición necesaria para sobrevivir y Roy Mustang no había llegado vivo hasta donde estaba por nada. Aún así, no podían permanecer de esa forma por más tiempo y Riza lo sabía —Aún así, señor. Debemos alistarnos.

Si, él también lo sabía —Bien —concedió, desenroscando sus brazos de alrededor de ella y poniéndose de pie. Rápidamente recogiendo sus cosas y vistiéndose con su uniforme para comenzar el día. Un minuto, eso era todo lo que le tomaba llevar a cabo la acción de vestirse. Incluso menos. Después de todo, inclusive en eso los habían entrenado también, cronometrando cuánto les tomaba prepararse para comenzar un ataque o una huída. Era únicamente lógico. Ella también lo había hecho en ese tiempo, quizá segundos menos—. ¿Así está bien? —sonrió— O hay algo más que deba ordenarme hacer, soldado. La última vez que vi, yo era el superior.

Ella soltó un suspiro y colgó su rifle al hombro —Señor, con el debido respeto, parecía que necesitaba alguien que le recordara las prioridades.

Él sonrió calmamente y asintió, dando un paso y colocando ambas manos en los hombros de ella —Ah... Es más estricta de lo que parece —se inclinó, robando un último beso antes de dejar atrás la carpa. Ella correspondió calmamente, y finalmente se apartó. Tras un breve segundo de silencio ambos abandonaron el pequeño refugio, siendo recibidos con la vista de cientos de soldados agrupados –tal y como la mañana previa- alrededor de fogatas y en pequeños grupos. Algunos atendiendo sus heridas.

Riza escaneó rápidamente el lugar con la mirada en busca de alguien familiar y Roy hizo lo mismo, notando inmediatamente un cabello despuntado conocido. Reconociendo el propietario de éste caminó hacia el lugar donde dicha persona se encontraba, Riza caminando un paso más atrás que él. Al verlo, Hughes dejó de limpiar los cristales de sus lentes con el dobladillo de su chaqueta y alzó la vista a ambos. Sus ojos verdes aún más drenados que la última vez que el día anterior. Pero al menos estaba vivo —¡Oh! Roy —exclamó, haciendo un gesto de la mano a Riza también. La cual devolvió el gesto con un seco asentimiento de la cabeza, observando a Roy ocupar un lugar junto a su amigo. Aún cuando se había quejado de Hughes y bromeado sobre sus rasgos irritables, ella había podido inferir acertadamente que estimaba al hombre y lo respetaba profundamente también.

—¿Qué sucedió? —masculló directo al grano. Hughes observó de reojo a su amigo y volvió a colocar sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, dando a continuación un sorbo al café en su taza.

—Ya sabes... un poco más de lo de siempre. Kimblee enloqueció por completo y destruyó todo un distrito prácticamente por su cuenta... —Roy asintió, lo había oído— esos médicos en la región de Kanda que continuaban atendiendo Ishbalitas fueron asesinados hoy, aparentemente por uno de sus pacientes... Fessler murió también —soltó un suspiro— una bala perdida... —aunque no realmente. Basque Grand lo había asesinado pero todos habían estado de acuerdo que era lo mejor al momento. Después de todo, el hombre había estado fuera de control y por culpa suya muchas vidas de soldados habían sido sacrificadas y muchas más se perderían si continuaba viviendo. Sin mencionar que había querido asesinar al clérigo Ishbalita en vez de acceder a escuchar su propuesta de rendición. Una propuesta que podría haber evitado muchas muertes y terminado con el conflicto— Y Rogue Roga se entregó ayer —de haber sido aceptada.

Roy ojeó cuidadosamente a Hughes, algo evidentemente no había resultado bien de todo aquello o de lo contrario ya estarían regresando a sus casas —¿Qué ocurrió?

—Alzó una bandera blanca... Y dijo que quería hablar con King Bradley, dar su vida a cambio de las de los demás Ishbalitas que aún quedaban con vida y dar por terminado así el conflicto. Ah... Dios... le di mi palabra... —masculló, alborotando su cabello con su mano—. Ya sabes Roy... El Coronel Grand y yo lo escoltamos hasta donde se encontraba Bradley... —negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado— No hubo caso. El Fuhrer lo llamó arrogante por creer que su vida sola podía equivaler a millones y ordenó su inmediato asesinado. A estas alturas —miró su reloj— todos deben estar muertos ya... ¿Cuándo terminará esto?

Roy bajó la cabeza también, sus ojos negros distantes —Hasta el último, ¿No es así Hughes?

Hughes sonrió amargamente —Eso creo... —notando por primera vez la ligeramente mayor proximidad que Roy y la joven francotiradora mantenían a la altura de sus hombros. Aún así, no dijo nada. Aún cuando en otra ocasión se habría, sin duda alguna, regodeado con aquello. Aquel simplemente no era el momento.

En la distancia, las campanadas sonaron nuevamente y los tres se pusieron inmediatamente de pie. Roy y Hughes marchándose en una dirección mientras ella se retiró a su puesto en las alturas de la torre más próxima dentro del campamento. Sus pies arrastrándose pesadamente por los escalones a medida que ascendía lentamente hacia la cima. Una vez en ésta, anunció su presencia y saludó correctamente —Riza Hawkeye, reportándose.

La mujer que estaba de guardia asintió y se puso de pie, tomando su rifle de la ventana y colgándoselo al hombro. Sus ojos cansados y vacíos de toda emoción —Sara Convair, dando por terminado su turno —saludó, hizo un breve asentimiento y se marchó. Riza prosiguió a acomodar su rifle y a acomodarse ella cerca de la ventana. Su figura cubierta nuevamente con una tela del color de la arena para camuflar más efectivamente su presencia. Acomodando su ojo en la mira, la calibró. Fijándola inmediatamente después encima de un hombre. Su dedo jalando el gatillo seguidamente para derrumbar el potencial atacante. Roy se volvió a ver por encima de su hombro y continuó su camino, conciente de que _ella_ tenía su espalda cubierta de momento. Si, de momento podía avanzar sin tener que preocuparse por que algún Ishbalita lo atacara.

Soltando un suspiro, descendió su rifle y observó el panorama. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquella guerra llegara a su fin y el gran agujero en medio de la ciudad –cortesía de Kimblee- era una prueba irrefutable de aquello. Ishbal había desaparecido casi por completo con esa única explosión y ya no quedaban personas vagando por las calles ni resistencias asestadas en los rincones que se mantenían en pie. Sencillamente porque ninguna resistencia quedaba en pie ya y todo lo que quedaban eran niños y mujeres y ancianos intentando huir por cualquier medio y salvar sus vidas. En vano. Con pesar, observó un pequeño niño recibir un balazo y caer muerto al costado del camino. Su estómago se revolvió. Su hermano ligeramente mayor estaba llorando junto al cuerpo antes de que una mujer llegara, lo tomara por la mano firmemente, y lo arrastrara alejándolo del cadáver. Y de la zona de combate. Aún así, el pequeño bulto al lado de la calle no se movió. No hizo ademán alguno para pararse sino que permaneció inerte. De costado. Con su pequeña mano aferrando un oso de peluche harapiento –y manchado de sangre- mientras que la otra había quedado en un ángulo extraño bajo su cuerpo al morir. Un hilillo carmesí deslizándose desde debajo del niño –que no tendría más de 6 años- y entre los blancos adoquines. Trazando un patrón en la tierra.

Una vez más, sintió enormes deseos de vomitar pero no lo hizo. Aún cuando el ácido en su estómago se revolvía y ascendía y descendía por su garganta no lo hizo. Debía continuar su deber, terminar su turno y seguir viviendo. Debía sobrevivir y bajar los brazos no era una opción así lo deseara y su cuerpo lo pidiera a gritos. Debía cubrir el avance del escuadrón de Mustang también o de lo contrario esos hombres morirían y aún entonces el niño no volvería a la vida. Por lo que simplemente se forzó a arrancar su vista de la escena y volvió la mira a Roy, el cual se acababa de detener junto con sus hombres frente a una pared de rocas.

Sus ojos negros se posaron firmes en el anciano sentado con la espalda contra las rocas, las cuales mantenían su cuerpo en dicha posición porque Roy dudaba sinceramente que el hombre pudiera mantenerse erguido por cuenta propia. No con el aspecto que llevaba. De hecho, y aún desde su posición de parado Roy podía ver su prominente caja toráxica y la piel adherida a ésta y a cada hueso del que podía aferrarse también. Denotando la debilidad de su edad y condición.

Uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban se acercó a su lado —Mayor Mustang. Éste es el _último_ —pero él no lo miró. En vez de eso, continuó observando al hombre y al perro desnutrido y moribundo echado entre sus piernas. _No apartes tus ojos de la muerte. Mira adelante. Mira a la cara a la gente que estás matando. Y no los olvides. No olvides. No olvides.__Ellos tampoco te olvidarán._ Un cuadro de miseria, uno que él había pintado con sus propias manos.

Su voz firme —Anciano. Eres el último —el final, aquel era el final de todo—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

El soldado a su lado lo observó indignado. Indignado de que se atreviera siquiera a darle la posibilidad de decir algo —¡Mayor...! —pero él, una vez más, lo ignoró. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo. Lo mínimo por haber destruido su pueblo, asesinado su raza, a sus seres queridos y ahora por asesinarlo a él también. _Si... es lo menos que puedo hacer._

El hombre sonrió y cerró los ojos. Un hilillo de sangre deslizándose de entre sus labios y hacia abajo, hacia su mentón, hasta caer sobre el pelaje sucio del can agonizante. Uno de sus ojos abriéndose y observándolo un segundo después, sonrisa fija en su rostro —TE MALDIGO.

Su determinación vaciló, su labio inferior temblando. Sus ojos llenos de dolor. Él había hecho aquello y él aceptaría el precio a pagar por sus pecados. No cambiaba demasiado, de todas formas. A aquellas alturas ya estaba condenado, una maldición en su dirección no alteraría las cosas. Una vez más no podría hundirlo más de lo que ya estaba hundido. Así que simplemente se forzó a tragar el nudo en su garganta y se colocó su guante. Asintiendo al hombre antes de chasquear sus dedos —Entendido —y todo delante suyo estalló en violentas llamaradas. Su túnica oscilando suavemente a causa de la súbita explosión. El olor a quemado invadiendo el aire una vez más. Por última vez. El último había caído. Y ahora finalmente podrían volver a casa...

Bajando su rifle, Riza observó con tristeza la explosión y bajó la cabeza. Todo había terminado. Si, ahora todos ellos podrían regresar a casa... Incluso entonces ya podía ver el alivio y júbilo entre las tropas del campamento. Pero ella no podía sentirlo. En vez de eso, tomó su arma y descendió por las escaleras lentamente. Finalmente siendo capaz de abandonar su puesto. De abandonar su lugar en aquella torre y hacer lo que desesperadamente necesitaba hacer antes de dejar aquel desierto lugar atrás. Antes de tomar el tren que la llevara de regreso a ciudad del Este.

* * *

La voz del Coronel Basque Grand lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Aún así, continuó acomodado en la rígida banca de madera y con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, descansando —Caballeros. El área final de Dariha ha caído. Todas las áreas de Ishbal están en control de la milicia nacional.

Otro hombre más allá exclamó —¿Ha terminado?

—Los escuadrones novatos están llevando a los sobrevivientes hacia la frontera. Los cuerpos de Ingenieros Militares están arreglando las vías del tren.

Una voz tras él, masculina también, exclamó —¡Ha terminado!

Y el hombre sentado a su lado se volvió por encima del respaldar —¡Qué diab... ¡Ni siquiera se sabe si es un rumor! —gritó, apoyándose con el codo sobre el respaldar— ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—¡Qué se yo! ¡Espera por un anuncio oficial!

El hombre junto a él volvió a gritar por encima de la banca —¡¿Qué recuerdo debo llevarle a mi mamá?

Pero Hughes solo permaneció inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados calmamente. Tirando, finalmente, su cabeza hacia delante —Ah... Por fin puedo irme a casa... —y aún cuando sabía que no debía pensar de esa forma, aún cuando no debía sentirse aliviado de que el último Ishbalita hubiera muerto, no podía dejar de estar agradecido por estar vivo y por la posibilidad de regresar. De volver a ver a Gracia. Si, ahora estaba decidido. Cuando la viera sonreiría, cuando volviera le pediría matrimonio y se casaría con ella. La vida era demasiado corta, después de todo, y lo único que lo había mantenido vivo era ese pensamiento. El pensamiento de que al regresar ella estaría esperando. Esperando por él.

—Es después a que evacuen a los sobrevivientes de la frontera.

—Eso va a demorar un poco.

* * *

Dejándose caer exhausto sobre un grupo de rocas, se inclinó hacia adelante. Codos apoyados cansinamente sobre las rodillas. Todo había terminado, todo había llegado a su fin y no sabía si debía estar aliviado de que eso hubiera sucedido o avergonzado porque lo había hecho y no podía evitar sentirse apaciguado por el resultado. Si, no había nada que pudiera odiar más en ese preciso instante que a sí mismo y a las acciones que había realizado allí. Y no podía evitar tampoco querer abandonar y dejar atrás aquel condenado hoyo de sangre y arena. Algún día regresaría, suponía. Y vería con sus propios ojos los resultados de sus "hazañas" pero de momento no quería ver más arena ni nada que se le pareciera tampoco. Y no se veía queriendo volver pronto a futuro tampoco. Si, algún día volvería y enfrentaría sus responsabilidades pero de momento solo quería irse y eso lo hacía un cobarde —Mayor Mustang —alzando los ojos cansados, observó al grupo de hombres delante suyo. El primero, de rasgos angulosos y una sonrisa, tenía una botella extendida hacia él y tres tazas en la otra mano—. ¿Desea un trago?

¿Si lo deseaba? Lo necesitaba. No, deseaba ahogarse con aquello y morir allí mismo. Deseaba desaparecer. Y el hombre pareció comprenderlo, porque le entregó una taza y vertió el líquido hasta colmarla. Agradeciendo con un gesto seco de cabeza, musitó —¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Los hombres sonrientes se amontonaron a su alrededor. Todos brindando y bebiendo —Charlie —dijo el que le había entregado la botella.

—Fabio —exclamó otro extendiendo la taza y sonriendo bajo su bigote y barba candado.

—¡Richard! —dijo un tercero apasionadamente y Roy meramente observó aturdido el entusiasmo de todos mientras bebía distraídamente, sintiendo el calor descender por su garganta junto con la bebida alcohólica. Sus ojos pasando de uno al otro con expresión vacía.

—Yo me llamo Alessandra.

—Yo soy Denno. Soy el más joven de todos nosotros.

—El de él es Alexander —exclamó Fabio sosteniendo la botella y agitándola en el aire—. ¡Ey! ¡Ya casi no tenemos alcohol!

Roy asintió vagamente —¿A qué grupo pertenecen? —y, de repente, todos estallaron en alegres carcajadas. Algo que no había oído en demasiado tiempo, por un lado, y que no había esperado oír tampoco, por el otro. De hecho, no encontraba nada gracioso en sus palabras.

—¡Miren! ¡Parece que no sabe nada de nosotros! —exclamó... Richard, si mal no recordaba. Un hombre calvo y con una sombra casi invisible de bigote y barba alrededor de la boca.

Charlie sonrió y dio un sorbo —A su grupo, Mayor. Aunque nosotros estábamos en la retaguardia, por eso es que no nos conoce.

—Soy Roger.

—Damiano.

Richard sonrió, taza cerca de la boca —Si, este chico llegó recientemente como reemplazo, así que por eso no lo conoce...

—Reemplazo... —repitió, aún aturdido y cansado— Es verdad... muchos han muerto... —sinceramente, ya no sentía nada. Nada del cuello para abajo, de todas formas. Salvo el dolor en su mente que parecía más real que todo lo que había ocurrido allí. Y aún con todo, no podía obligarse a reaccionar. Sus manos sobre su regazo sosteniendo la taza—. Qué patético —musitó—. Aún cuando he peleado por tanto tiempo no recuerdo los nombres de los camaradas que me ayudaron tan bien. No recuerdo tampoco los nombres de los subordinados que murieron.

Charlie dio un sorbo a su taza calmamente y luego la dejó sobre uno de los bloques de cemento sobre los cuales estaban sentados —Aún cuando estaba sufriendo, no huyó y nos dejó atrás. Con esas flamas tan poderosas, siempre trascendía en el campo de batalla y con el enemigo, y no dejó morir en vano a sus subordinados. La forma en que su increíble poder de fuego atacaba al enemigo era... Increíble. No hay otra palabra que pueda describirlo. Porque el Alquimista de la Flama estuvo allí, nosotros no morimos. Para nosotros, usted es un héroe —todos asintieron. Pero él solo torció el gesto. Aquellas eran palabras muy agradables de oír, pero no las merecía—. Por favor, no ponga esa cara.

Todos se pusieron de pie y llevaron su mano a su frente —Gracias a usted todos nosotros hemos sobrevivido —aseguró Charlie, cigarrillo entre los labios—. Estamos muy agradecidos Mayor.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y en respuesta llevó él también su mano a la suya —A ustedes también... Gracias por sobrevivir.

—¡OK ¡Vámonos a casa!

—¡Nuestras familias nos esperan!

Dejando la taza a su lado, sobre uno de los bloques de concreto, se puso de pie. Sintiendo la brisa desértica contra su piel y barrer con la arena bajo su pie. Su cuerpo cansado de tanto andar. _Con ésta batalla, mis jóvenes ideales fueron destrozados. Aún si digo que protegí a este país, en realidad todo lo que pude hacer fue proteger a un mero puñado de hombres ¿Fui capaz de proteger a todos éstos los soldados? ¡Sólo fui capaz de proteger al tonto que soy yo!_

Molesto, comenzó a caminar con los puños cerrados. Hughes, que hasta el momento se había encontrado en otra área, caminando ahora un paso tras él —¡Estoy muy molesto conmigo mismo! —masculló, dientes apretados al punto de que parecían doler. No importaba, nada importaba. Uniéndose a las tropas en filas, ambos se detuvieron. Hughes a su izquierda.

—No te preocupes tanto por eso, Roy. La fuerza de un humano tiene su límite. ¿No somos los humanos como basura?

_Si..._ Lo sabía. Cerrando los ojos, asintió —Si, es verdad. Me di cuenta de eso en ésta batalla. Pero incluso la basura tiene orgullo propio. La fuerza de una persona tiene su límite —repitió—. En ese caso, protegeré a todo el que pueda... Aún si solo son unos pocos... Protegeré lo que es importante. A su vez, esa gente protegerá a sus subordinados. Para un pequeño humano, al menos eso debería ser posible.

Hughes soltó una carcajada —¿Qué, una progresión geométrica? ¡Eso es un cálculo de niños! ¡Es un argumento idealista!

Pero Roy solo permaneció serio, su expresión conteniendo aún la bronca y la impotencia de minutos antes —¡No me importa si me llaman ingenuo! Puedes llamarlo idealista o simplista, pero cuando eso esté realizado se convertirá en nada más que "algo que es posible" —molesto, se volvió a Maes—. ¡Cuéntame tus ideales Hughes! Como cuando estábamos en la academia militar. Si no somos capaces de hablar de nuestro ideales, la evolución humana llegará a su fin.

Y como siempre, él continuó sonriendo —¡Tu manera de pensar ha cambiado, pero tus raíces aún son ingenuas! —exclamó, tornándose serio repentinamente y acomodando sus gafas con sus dedos medio y anular—. Eso... significa... —sonrió una vez más, señalando con el dedo hacia un punto en particular— que si quieres proteger a todo el país... tendrás que llegar a lo más alto de esa progresión, estar en la cima, ¿no es cierto?

—Se debe sentir genial estar allí arriba, ¿no lo crees así, Hughes? —exclamó— Sin embargo, no puedo subir hasta la cima con mi propia fuerza. Estoy muy seguro de eso.

Hughes sonrió y le dio un codazo en el hombro —¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso? —lo observó de reojo—. Suena interesante —sonrió aún más—. Cuenta conmigo. Quiero ver qué clase de cambios traerán tus ingenuos ideales a éste gran país construido por King Bradley, quien ni siquiera teme a Dios.

_Un humano solo puede hacer aquello que está a su alcance. Es por eso que protegeré... a todos aquellos... que sean importantes para mi. _Si, eso haría. Finalmente lo entendía, podía verlo. El panorama completo. Finalmente volvía a tener sentido, una meta, una ambición. Un camino que seguir. Y era por aquella guerra, y por Hughes a su lado, y por _ella_ que finalmente lo había comprendido. _Sin embargo, creo en hacer algo con las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. _Si, finalmente había tomado una decisión para sí. Tomaría la fortaleza de Hughes, y la entereza de Hawkeye _...ésta es la carga que me fue dada por mi padre y es algo con lo que yo debo cargar ahora. Así como el peso de todas las vidas que tomé aquí..._ Tomaría todo aquello para sí y llegaría a la cima, para evitar que lo sucedido allí, en Ishbal, fuera a repetirse. Si, eso haría.

—¡Ey, Roy! ¡¿A dónde vas? —lo oyó exclamar.

Pero había algo que debía hacer antes de dejar atrás ese lugar. Antes de marcharse. Algo que debía decirle a alguien importante —Tengo algo que hacer, Hughes. Luego regreso.

Si, antes que nadie más. Ella debería saberlo. Ella debería ser, junto con Hughes, la primera en saberlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo. Lo mínimo a modo de agradecimiento. De no ser por ella él ni siquiera habría llegado tan lejos.

No, de no ser por ella y por su confianza en él a mostrarle su espalda, él ni siquiera estaría vivo. Él ni siquiera estaría respirando.

Ella era la razón por la que aún lo hacía. Respirar, eso era. Y no se iría sin hacérselo saber. No se iría a ningún lado sin ella.


	9. Con sus propias manos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

9/12 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como corresponde, el capítulo de hoy... que espero les guste. Y como siempre, y en primer lugar, quería agradecerles a todos los lectores por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia. **Gracias**, a todos. Y más aún a quienes se tomaron y se toman la molestia extra de hacerme llegar su opinión vía review. Sinceramente, les agradezco y me alegra mucho que hasta ahora estén disfrutando la historia o saber que, de alguna forma, logró interesarles.** ¡Gracias!** Por el apoyo y los ánimos y las correcciones y por comentarme sus opiniones, de verdad. Es algo que aprecio mucho. Y ojalá encuentren interesante este capítulo también. Gracias, especialmente a: **Anne21**,**Halldora' Ballohw**,**Maii. Hawkeye**,**fandita-eromena**,**okashira janet**,**HoneyHawkeye**,**Alexandra-Ayanami**_,_ ******Sangito**,**Lucia991**, **inowe** (voy a volver a escribir fics de Naruto también, y cuando pueda trataré de que sea un NejiTen =). La razón por la que de momento no estoy escribiendo Naruto es porque personalmente sigo el Anime y la extensión de ridículos rellenos me desalentó un poco pero ahora que volvió a la historia central supongo que volveré a hacerlo. Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando) y ******Noriko X**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo**

* * *

IX

"Con sus propias manos"

* * *

Tambaleándose, cayó nuevamente de rodillas sobre la arena. Su rostro sucio con hollín y tierra. Estaba cansada. No, decir que estaba cansada era insuficiente e inexacto. Estaba exhausta y su cuerpo parecía querer ceder de un segundo al otro. Aún así, no podía. No hasta que terminara con aquello. Bajando la mirada, observó el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos. _No puedo garantizarlo. Porque en este trabajo, podría morir algún día en el lado del camino como un pedazo de basura_. Basura, ¿eso era lo que eran ellos? ¿Ese era el valor de una vida humana? Conteniendo el aliento continuó observando al niño en sus brazos. Seis años tendría, como máximo y podía inferirlo sencillamente por sus inocentes facciones actualmente teñidas de rojo.

Su tez oscura, por otro lado, estaba sucia aquí y allá y sus pequeñas rodillas raspadas de tanto caer y volver a levantarse. Había sido una guerra larga. Demasiado larga, concluyó; y éstos eran los resultados de todo lo que habían hecho allí. Y si lo pensaba, probablemente sería un insulto para los Ishbalitas que ella estuviera tocando con sus mugrientas manos a uno de los suyos, una especie de profanación, pero no había tenido el estómago para dejarlo allí tirado junto a la calle como si no importara, como si se tratara de un mero perro. Como si su corta vida no importara ni hubiera importado.

Así que, acomodando su mano derecha bajo sus pequeñas rodillas y la otra en su nuca, volvió a esforzarse por ponerse de pie. Sus ojos caoba deteniéndose un instante en la pequeña mano cerrada rígidamente -colgando fría y sin vida- en torno de un viejo y sucio y andrajoso muñeco de felpa. Sus pequeños deditos curvados firmemente alrededor, rehusándose a dejar ir el objeto. Rehusándose a soltar aquello que probablemente en vida le habría traído dicha, aún en la muerte. Soltando otro suspiro, se tambaleó y continuó caminando. El camino era largo pero a aquellas alturas no podía quejarse de nada en absoluto. No, a aquellas alturas no podía quejarse del peso que debía y debería cargar por el resto de su vida. El niño en sus brazos solo era una realización de la ironía de todo aquello.

No obstante, no se detuvo. Continuó avanzando, aún bajo el ardiente sol, con la criatura en brazos observándola de vez en cuando. Observando sus pequeños ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas y sus redondeadas mejillas sucias. Por momentos, a veces, le parecía que estaba dormido... solo eso... y que despertaría de un momento al otro y se sorprendería de encontrarse en sus brazos. Por otro lado, no lo hizo y Riza sabía perfectamente que no lo haría. La marca de bala en su pequeño pecho revelaba que el proyectil había atravesado la caja toráxica y perforado uno de sus pulmones. Se había ahogado, lentamente, en su propia sangre y por unos largos segundos antes de finalmente perder la vida y la sola idea le causaba enormes deseos de vomitar. Y morir. Pero no lo hizo. Estaba viva, y ese niño en sus brazos no y aún cuando sabía que no debía buscar algo como la justicia en un lugar así quería hacerlo. Y quería encontrarla. Quería saber en qué retorcida lógica un niño de seis años debía morir antes que alguien como ella.

Por supuesto, no encontró respuesta. No había demasiadas allí de todas formas, en el campo de batalla y eso era algo que había aprendido durante aquel conflicto. Por lo que simplemente continuó caminando unos metros más hasta que sus rodillas cedieron por segunda vez y cayó al suelo, aferrando al niño contra su pecho para evitar que cayera de sus brazos e impactara contra el piso. No podía ir más lejos. Su cuerpo no lo permitiría y el peso en sus brazos solo lograba empeorar la situación y ralentizar sus movimientos y pasos así que solo lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre la arena, junto a ella, y apoyando sus propias manos en la arena comenzó a cavar con sus dedos. Una y otra y otra vez, arañando y sintiendo los granos hundirse bajo sus uñas mientras sus palmas ardían por la temperatura del suelo. El sol también quemaba su nuca, pero nada de eso podría importarle menos al momento. Si ardía, debería hacerlo quizá, por todas las atrocidades que habían cometido allí.

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano -aún de rodillas en el suelo- observó el pozo que acababa de cavar y luego al niño Ishbalita junto a ella. El tamaño era justo y debía ser más que suficiente en términos de profundidad para albergar la pequeña complexión. Y aún cuando sabía que aquello no era suficiente -y nada lo sería probablemente- continuó con sus intenciones. Ellos merecían más que aquello, más que pozos cavados por el enemigo y tumbas improvisadas y más de lo que ella jamás podría hacer pero era un comienzo. Era _algo_. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por las personas que habían muerto allí. Riza no creía en un Dios, y si alguna vez lo había hecho ya no lo hacía más tampoco, pero si tal ente existía y estaba en algún lado observando quizá aceptara aquella vida a dónde ella probablemente no iría. No, si había algo remotamente similar a un Cielo las puertas estarían cerradas para ella pero el estado de su alma -actualmente- era la menor de sus preocupaciones en aquel momento, así que simplemente retomó su tarea de colocar al niño en el interior. Y poco a poco, con sus manos, comenzó a cubrirlo nuevamente.

Con gestos pesados y ojos cansados, hasta que el cuerpo desapareció completamente de su vista. Entonces tomó un pedazo de una viga de madera que yacía allí, en el suelo, a unos metros y la colocó erguida sobre el montículo, comenzando a cubrirlo nuevamente con más arena para lograr que el objeto permaneciera de esa forma. No era idóneo, no era demasiado pero al menos era una especie de dignificación y así era como quería verlo ella, de todas formas. Como algo simbólico. Como algo que significara algo. _Tenía_ que significar algo, ella necesitaba que fuera de esa forma.

Descansando una mano sobre el montículo, deslizó la otra hacia arriba por la viga, deteniéndose a unos centímetros del suelo. Sus ojos drenados ocultos tras su ahora ligeramente más largo flequillo. Su rostro y túnicas sucios de tanto cavar, al igual que sus manos —¿No piensas regresar? —la voz de él la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Aún así, no se movió. Su vista clavada en la tumba delante suyo.

Había ido hasta allí a decirle muchas cosas. A agradecerle, entre otras; y a comentarle su renovada ambición cuando finalmente la había encontrado allí, arrodillada en la tierra y palmeando un montículo de arena delante suyo. Entonces no había podido hacerlo, no viéndola de rodillas y derrotada como la veía ahora. No viéndola lamentando cada segundo vivido allí, sabiendo que de todas formas eso no cambiaría nada. No, no había tenido las agallas suficientes para decir nada de lo que había querido decir porque sus palabras simplemente no significarían nada. No cambiarían nada, ni harían las cosas mejor. Para él, y para ella. Así que únicamente se conformó con mascullar lo primero que vino a su mente —Te dejarán atrás —cuando ella no dijo nada, añadió—. ¿Es la tumba de un camarada?

Pero todo lo que Riza hizo fue negar suave y calmamente con la cabeza, su expresión cargada de dolor. Sus dedos enterrándose en la arena —No. Es la de un niño de Ishbal —susurró, encorvándose aún más—. Le dispararon y lo abandonaron al costado del camino...

Su estómago dio un vuelco y tuvo que recordarse de cómo respirar. Observándola a ella, observando se espalda, tuvo que forzarse a tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la árida garganta también. Se suponía que debía ser el soldado que jamás echaba a perder su compostura, que su debilidad era algo que sus subordinados no debían ver sin importar qué. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella lo había visto todo, de todas formas. Lo había visto en sus horas más infames y lo había aceptado también. Aún cuando todo lo que había hecho era repetir los mismos errores día a día —Regresemos. La guerra ha terminado...

Riza apoyó ambas palmas finalmente sobre sus rodillas pero su rostro aún permanecía perfilado hacia la tumba —Dentro de mi corazón la guerra de Ishbal aún no ha terminado. No... Probablemente nunca termine —su voz suave y casi etérea. Los ojos de él se inundaron de culpa, aún así no se movió sino que continuó de pie, inmóvil, con ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo—. Fui yo quien creyó en ti y te entregó la investigación de mi padre... y también fui quien decidió ingresar a la academia militar por el bien de los ciudadanos de Amestris. Aún si no fue éste el resultado que esperaba... no puedo escapar de la verdad. No puedo expiar los pecados que cometí —su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Y por su frente dos gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar hacia abajo—. Negar, reparar o rogar por el perdón, es la arrogancia de aquellos que provocaron esta matanza —su mano, sobre su rodilla, se cerró firmemente en puño. Lo había pensado mucho. No, lo había pensado incluso antes de verlo allí por primera vez en Ishbal y si había decidido no vocalizarlo hasta ahora era porque no había encontrado el momento. Éste era el momento, pues podría no volverlo a ver en mucho tiempo. Y estaba segura de ello—. Debo pedirle algo, Mustang-san... —los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente pero cuando iba a decir algo ella continuó—. Queme las marcas de mi espalda por favor.

Ésta vez, los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente y una expresión de horror cubrió su rostro. No podía, simplemente eso era algo que no podía hacer bajo ninguna forma y/o pretexto. No podía dañarla -más del daño que probablemente había ocasionado en ella de todas formas- no de esa forma. No podía quemarla a ella también. Simplemente no podía —¡¿Qué estás...? ¡No hay forma de que yo pueda...! —gritó, incapaz de terminar frase alguna coherentemente. ¿Cómo podía ella pedirle algo así? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo?

Pero la voz alzada de ella lo detuvo de continuar gritando su indignación hacia el silencio en que se había convertido Ishbal —¡Al menos...! Al menos... Si no puedo expiar mis pecados, al menos quiero destruir los secretos de mi espalda... para evitar el nacimiento de un nuevo alquimista de la Flama —susurró, apretando los dientes. Ladeando su cabeza, con determinación, en la dirección de él clavó sus ojos en los negros de Roy—. Y así podré dejar a un lado los vínculos con mi padre y con la alquimia. Para llegar a ser solo Riza Hawkeye ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo —susurró, poniéndose de pie. Su cuerpo balanceándose a ambos lados remotamente antes de lograr equilibrarlo nuevamente—. Entonces, acaba con esta maldición —se giró a él, hasta quedar frente a frente—. Libérame de la carga que mi padre ha colocado sobre mí. Libérame de la alquimia. Te lo ruego.

Ladeando la mirada, cerró su mano derecha en puño. Sus dedos, forrados de blanco, vibrando violentamente contra su palma. Tanto que empezaba a dolerle la mano. Aún así, hizo caso omiso al dolor trivial. Sus ojos negros fijos en la arena delante de sus pies. ¿Por qué debían las cosas terminar de esa forma para ambos? ¿Por qué debía continuar haciendo aquello? ¿Destruyendo? Lo sabía. Así quisiera mantenerlo alejado de su propia conciencia, estaba perfectamente al tanto de las razones de ella para tal petición. Y en parte era culpa suya. Sus acciones allí, en Ishbal, la habían llevado a aquello, arrastrado a la decisión de borrar las marcas de su espalda y ahora sería él también quien dañara su piel para erradicar esos secretos. Era lógico, suponía. Que fuera él quien terminara lo que había empezado y sabía también que era un voto de confianza de parte de ella y hacia su persona. Así como también era un recordatorio de que habían sido sus jóvenes sueños e ideales los que habían creado aquello y que había derivado en un casi completo genocidio, del cual no deberían apartar la mirada ni olvidarse.

Aquel sería un recordatorio grabado en su carne. Un recordatorio de sus propios errores que quedarían labrados en ella para siempre. En la piel de su espalda, con la alquimia que su padre mismo le había dado con la condición de que la protegiera. Y ahora debía dañarla. Mancillar su espalda y hacerlo como si se tratara de algo más. Otro enemigo más. U otro cuerpo que quemar. Nada más. Y aún entonces, no podía negarse. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, no con la expresión cansina que ella le estaba dedicando y no con la forma en que sus ojos caoba rogaban por su liberación. Si, Roy entendía todo los motivos y aunque no deseaba llevar adelante aquello sabía que era algo más que debería hacer antes de abandonar Ishbal. Algo que ambos deberían hacer, si querían seguir continuando y avanzar desde allí y hacia delante —Muy bien —musitó finalmente, renuente. Temblando de impotencia—. Lo quemaré lo suficiente como para que no quede ningún rastro de ese tatuaje —soltó un suspiro—. ¿A cuántos más tendré que quemar para matar?... ¿O eso impedirá tu estilo de vida? La profundidad y el rango de las quemaduras se han vuelto parte de mi poder ahora —_Qué irónico... También he tenido que usarlos para quemar gente en esta batalla_.

Sin embargo, ella solo lo observó acomodarse los guantes y sonrió aliviada, calma, exhausta. Su expresión como si un peso le hubiera sido sacado de encima. El peso del mundo en sus hombros —Muchas gracias, Mustang-san.

Él asintió y aunque su expresión se tornó una de profunda pena intentó mantenerse lo más calmo y colecto para ella. Aún cuando ambos ingresaron a la tienda de campaña, ella primero y él detrás, intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar que su convicción al respecto vacilara. Sus dedos no podían temblar, o de lo contrario podría cometer un error e incinerarla por completo así que se forzó a sí mismo a cerrar la solapa de la tienda de campaña –encerrándolos a ellos a dentro y al resto del mundo afuera- e intentó detener el ligero vibrar de sus manos. Así como intentó inhalar y exhalar profundamente para normalizar su cuerpo. Al verla comenzar a desabrocharse la chaqueta del uniforme, dio un paso hacia adelante. Sus brazos rodeándola –desde atrás- y a la altura de los hombros, sus manos posándose sobre las de ella

—Permíteme —susurró, cerrando los ojos y desabotonando el primer botón más próximo al cuello. Luego el siguiente. Y el siguiente, descendiendo lentamente. Prolongando el momento. Mientras Riza permaneció inmóvil y de espaldas a él. Ojos cerrados también e intentando memorizar cómo se sentía la cálida respiración de él sobre su nuca. O sus manos sobre su cuerpo, o su pecho presionado contra su espalda. Cómo se sentía él tan cerca suyo, porque tenía las ligeras sospechas de que aquella probablemente fuera la última vez que pudieran estar de esa forma y seguramente estaría en lo cierto.

Él se marcharía, después de todo y ella ni siquiera sabía qué haría tras regresar al Este una vez que abandonara aquella tierra de nadie. Por lo que simplemente intentó aferrarse al momento, posiblemente el último, mientras él retiraba calmamente la prenda y la dejaba caer al suelo. Sus anchas manos descendiendo por su cintura hasta tomar su remera por el dobladillo y deslizarla hacia arriba también, y hacia el suelo. Hacia la inmunda arena que ellos mismos había teñido de carmesí con sus propias manos.

Exhalando lo más calmamente posible, observó la espalda desnuda de ella antes de dar un paso más y tomarla por la cintura, sus labios yendo a parar a la hondonada de su hombro. Pero no era desesperado, no era frenético como antes sino suave. Probablemente cargado de remordimiento. Cerrando los ojos, se reclinó ligeramente contra la espalda de él y alzó su mano al costado de su rostro, las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Roy. Lo sintió tensarse — Ésta es mi decisión —le aseguró, firme. Segura.

Él asintió, dejó caer sus propios párpados y besó la cumbre de su pómulo, antes de pasar y besar la comisura de sus labios. Suspirando contra él, Riza ladeó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado y presionó su boca de lleno contra la de él. Sus largos dedos delgados enredándose en su nuca, allí donde comenzaba su corto cabello negro.

—Lamento el dolor que esto te causará. Intentaré quemarlo lo suficiente pero de modo que no altere tu estilo de vida —susurró, dando un paso atrás finalmente y observándola arrodillarse sobre una tela de dudosa higiene que había extendida como base de la carpa. Su espalda desnuda completamente expuesta para que él obrara sin problemas sobre ésta. _Sin problemas..._ pensó, amargamente. Como si fuera un trámite o algo que debía hacerse y terminar con aquello de una vez. Él entendía, aquello era algo que debía hacerse. Ella necesitaba aquello. Pero no terminaría con él quemando el tatuaje. Las cicatrices nunca se irían, nunca desaparecerían ni sanarían y ella estaría marcada por él para siempre. Era repulsiva, la idea de quemarla como si fuera ganado. Su padre jamás debería haber ocultado su investigación en la piel de ella, en primer lugar. Pero concedía que los alquimistas no siempre tenían claras donde empezaban y donde terminaban las líneas –él mismo no podía verlas en aquel momento- y en términos de esa lógica aquello podría haber tenido algún sentido para su sensei. Algún sentido retorcido que él estaba odiando particularmente en aquel momento. Y que había odiado cuando había visto su espalda manchada por primera vez.

Apretando los dientes, tensando la mandíbula, y alzando los dedos de su mano derecha, añadió —Si quieres que me detenga, dilo —su voz estrangulada.

Riza asintió y se aferró con los dedos a la manta bajo sus rodillas. Su rostro dirigido al frente. En su boca, a modo de mordaza, había introducido su remera retorcida. Su cuerpo preparándose para el dolor por venir. Su mente, por otro lado, jamás podría haber estado lista para lo que sucedió cuando Roy chasqueó sus dedos. _Nada_ podría haberla preparado jamás para aquel dolor. Aferrándose con más fuerza, intentó contener los espasmos de su cuerpo y las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos que amenazaban por salir. Sus dientes enterrándose desesperadamente contra la tela mientras el resto de su cuerpo intentaba defenderse de las llamaradas contrayendo los músculos de su espalda. Intentando alejar del alcance de las llamas su pálida piel, en vano.

Presionando sus dedos pulgar y medio firmemente, tanto que éstos habían empezado a sacudirse violentamente, observó las flamas comenzar a socavar su piel lentamente, arrancándola y curvándola como si se tratara únicamente de la punta de un papel en llamas. Ennegreciéndola. El diseño deformándose progresivamente hasta que las líneas del círculo –sobre su omóplato izquierdo- se cortaron y separaron, dejando en su lugar una violentamente enrojecida e inflamada quemadura pequeña. Demasiado pequeña. Tanto que ni siquiera acababa a dañar la escritura alrededor del círculo de trasmutación, tanto que no acababa de dañar en lo más mínimo el tatuaje. Aún cuando la agonía de ella parecía tres veces mayor, tres veces más insoportable, que el tamaño de la quemadura que había provocado.

Sintiendo el olor a carne quemada en el aire –_su_ olor-, su cuerpo se dobló hacia delante y su garganta se contrajo en una abrupta arcada. Ácido ascendiendo a toda velocidad por su traquea. Pero ella continuaba allí, arrodillada ahora con la cabeza gacha y las manos temblándole aún asidas a la tela violentamente y aguardando que continuara. Que terminara de quemarla, aún cuando podía ver la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba ahora y la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se contraían deslizando las líneas del tatuaje con ellos, sobre su piel. Y lo peor de todo era que sabía -¡oh, Dios, sabía!- que ella estaba conteniéndose por la paz mental de él. Forzándose a mantenerse firme, fuerte, como siempre; para que él pudiera llevar a cabo la petición que le había hecho. Aún cuando su cuerpo debería estarse doblando de agonía en aquel momento.

Descendiendo su mano un centímetro, jadeó ásperamente —No puedo —forzándose a sí mismo a tragar el ácido que quemaba su garganta. Pero ella solo se aferró y negó con la cabeza colgando. Su piel pálida y desnuda ahora enrojecida violentamente y sudando. La frente de Roy estaba sudando también, pero no por las mismas razones. Aquello estaba _mal_, mal, mal, en tantas formas que no podía expresarlo. Había quemado gente antes, la había incinerado hasta la muerte pero lo había hecho considerando el caso de que aquellas personas morirían tras aquello. Ella no, ella debería sufrir el dolor en vida. Pero eso era mentirse también. Esas personas habían sufrido lo que ella estaba sintiendo ahora, solo que ella era ella y por egoísta y jodidamente mal que sonara _esto_ no podía tolerarlo.

No podía verla doblarse de dolor y contener lágrimas que sabía que ella no derramaría por culpa suya. No podía ser quien la dañara de esa forma. No podía. Simplemente no podía quemar también a alguien importante para él, a alguien a quien se suponía debía proteger. En vez de eso, la estaba _quemando_, ultrajando su cuerpo y su piel y causándole mayor daño del que jamás hubiera deseado. La estaba _arruinando_, como jamás habría pensado que podría hacerlo.

—Te lo ruego —repitió, mirándolo de perfil y dedicándole una mirada firme. Y en el instante en que la vio, en el instante en que vio su semblante rojo de intentar contener el dolor y en el instante en que su ojo caoba se clavó en los de él supo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que quería que hiciera. Con tan solo una mirada, un movimiento de su ojo, le había dicho más de lo que necesitaba y quería saber.

Le estaba _rogando_. Pidiendo que la liberara, y Roy quería creerlo. Creer que lo estaba haciendo por su bien, por el bien de su paz mental –aún cuando no parecía que estuviera haciendo ningún bien allí. No, _bien_ era una palabra que ni siquiera podía usarse allí-; pero se estaba mintiendo. Como se estaría mintiendo si dijera que lo que había hecho allí lo había hecho por el bien de su país. No era cierto, lo que había hecho allí, todo lo que había hecho allí, había sido proteger a un puñado de hombres y su propia desidia. No, todo lo que había hecho era proteger al tonto que había sido él y ahora también su mano destructiva la había alcanzado a ella. Todo lo que tocaba, todo lo que estaba a su alcance, terminaba quemándose y convirtiéndose en cenizas. Y ahora la había quemado a ella también. Con sus propias manos...

Desviando la mirada a un lado, renuente, volvió a chasquear los dedos pero al final no pudo apartar los ojos de la piel inflamada de ella. Debía mirar –o de lo contrario podría terminar quemándola a ella-, debía hacerlo porque era lo mínimo que ella merecía. Que él viera su obra, con sus ojos, que la observara cuando al otro lado de sus llamas ella estaba aceptando el dolor y forzándose a no retorcerse o perder el conocimiento a causa de ello. Y probablemente ya debería haber perdido el conocimiento a aquellas alturas, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente continuó aferrándose y siseando entre dientes cuando una llamarada relamía y desprendía una porción de su piel, o rozaba –en el caso de ahora- el hueso de su omóplato izquierdo. Chamuscando parte de su musculatura allí también.

El olor en el aire enfermándolo por completo. La vista de ella sudando y enrojecida y _sangrando_ entre las grietas de su piel rasgada provocándole una vez más náuseas. Poniéndolo enfermo con la simple imagen de su espina dorsal presionada contra su piel y parte ésta quemada a la altura de su omóplato izquierdo, desgarrándose, curvándose oscurecida, desprendiéndose y cayendo al suelo como si no fuera nada. _Absolutamente nada_. Tragando una vez más con dificultad, volvió a chasquear sus dedos quemando ahora una porción del lado derecho. Ésta vez ella cedió y su frente fue a parar contra la tela, encorvada completamente para adelante y arañando la tela bajo sus dedos. Su garganta contrayéndose también y dejando escapar un profundo gemido de dolor, uno que había estado conteniendo desde el inicio. Uno que sacudió a Roy hasta su mismísima médula.

Apretando los ojos fuertemente, volvió a chasquear. Gritando en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez cuánto lo sentía y deseando morir allí mismo por estar haciéndole aquello a ella, de todas las personas. Mientras Riza continuaba retorciéndose arrodillada en el mugriento suelo y recordándose una y otra y otra vez por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Por qué le había pedido en primer lugar, aquello. Pero sencillamente no podía pensar. El dolor estaba nublando su juicio y sinceramente ya no se estaba sintiendo tan firme. O estable. De hecho, sentía que su cuerpo se estaba balanceando de un lado al otro aún cuando sabía que no lo estaba haciendo y su piel se sentía _fría_. Terriblemente fría. Tanto que estaba segura que ya no temblaba a causa del dolor, porque de hecho este parecía estar siendo entumecido. ¿O acaso Roy se había detenido? No, el ardor en su espalda le aseguraba que no lo había hecho pero ya no podía sentir demasiado más allá de la mera sensación de calor contra su piel. Aún cuando estaba segura que las flamas ahora estaban lamiendo su omóplato derecho, rasguñando su hueso.

Y finalmente cerró los ojos y se desplomó, su cuerpo cayendo a uno de los lados y su respiración entrecortada. No podía ver, no con el sudor y las lágrimas que habían ido a parar a sus ojos y no podía sentir _nada_ tampoco. No en su cuerpo, salvo la sensación gélida que la recorría por entero. Aún así, logró vislumbrar una silueta a su lado y supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Aún si no podía ver su expresión. Aún entonces, sabía que estaba turbado y creía oír que la estaba llamando. O quizá lo estaba imaginando a causa de su estado. De una forma u otra, simplemente sonrió vagamente, exhausta y susurró un breve "Gracias" antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y perder por completo el conocimiento.

Los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente, presa del pánico. Ella no podía morir, ¿cierto? Simplemente no podía morir. No cuando había sobrevivido ya a lo peor. No cuando había sobrevivido a lo largo de toda la guerra. No por culpa suya, por sus propias acciones, por sus propias manos. No por aquello. Roy sabía que si eso pasaba su mente no lo toleraría. Sencillamente no lo haría. Si ella lo abandonaba... si ella moría, ¿quién apoyaría su ambición? La ambición que ni siquiera había llegado a comentarle. No. Riza simplemente no podía morir. Simplemente era imposible que lo hiciera. Ella era fuerte, más fuerte que él. No la perdería, no ésta vez.

—¡Maldición, Hawkeye! ¡Resiste!

Perderla era un lujo que no podía darse. Y el descubrimiento era uno inoportuno para hacer en aquel momento. Dado que ella estaba muriendo... aún cuando no quisiera aceptarlo...

Y no lo haría...


	10. Aún un maravilloso sueño

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, ninguno de ellos. **

10/12 (Epílogo incluído)

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, hoy toca subir el antepenúltimo capítulo así que hélo aquí, como prometido. Y espero que les guste. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores que llegaron hasta aquí. **¡Gracias!** De verdad. Y más aún a quienes se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de dejarme un review. Sinceramente me animó mucho y me dio ganas de seguir escribiendo, por lo que intentaré subir la próxima historia pronto. Así que también: **GRACIAS**. Especialmente a: **Anne21**,**Halldora' Ballohw**,**Maii. Hawkeye**,**fandita-eromena**,**okashira janet**,**HoneyHawkeye**,**Alexandra-Ayanami**_,_ ******Sangito**,**Lucia991**, **inowe ** y ******Noriko X**. Como siempre, el criticismo constructivo y/o opiniones son bien recibidos e inclusive profundamente agradecidos. Ojalá les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo**

* * *

X

"Aún un maravilloso sueño"

* * *

Lo vio observarla con horror –_otro horror_ más allí-, sus ojos arrugados y cansados y drenados examinando las quemaduras dispersas a lo largo de la piel rasgada. De la piel desnuda de su espalda y el palillo en su boca cayó inmediatamente al suelo, tintineando una, otra vez antes de yacer olvidado allí. En el piso. Roy sabía que Knox _sabía_, estaba demasiado familiarizado con su _trabajo_ como para no reconocer el patrón de erosiones que su alquimia había trazado a lo largo de Riza. Si, Roy sabía que Knox sabía porque había sido él quien había investigado las quemaduras de los cuerpos que él había incinerado pero ésta vez era diferente.

Ésta vez el "sujeto" estaba vivo. Y él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir en su mesa personas vivas. No, allí en Ishbal solo había visto y cortado y disecado cadáveres incinerados. Nada más, nada menos. Solo carne muerta —¡Maldición! —gruñó, observando el cuerpo incinerado—. ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Roy no respondió. Y sospechaba que así hubiera querido hacerlo de su boca no habría escapado nada. No había demasiado más que decir al respecto, de todas formas. Knox no estaba esperando una respuesta tampoco. Por supuesto que Mustang había hecho aquello. No era la primera vez que trataba con una de sus víctimas. Por otro lado, era la primera víctima que no era Ishbalita, y que estaba remotamente respirando —¡Bien! —rezongo—. Entiendo, no es asunto mío el por qué _quemaste_ —ante la palabra, lo notó tensarse— a un miembro de la milicia. Iré a buscar mis instrumentos, espérame. Por otro lado, todo lo que he hecho ha sido tratar con cadáveres así que puede que mis habilidades estén algo oxidadas.

Aún así, Roy continuó observando con ojos muertos el cuerpo dañado de ella. Las motas de sangre en su hombro y parte de su mejilla. La carne quemada, y las ampollas que habían aparecido como consecuencia de sus acciones. Su expresión drenada, sin vida —Gracias.

Knox soltó un suspiro cansino también. Estaba condenadamente harto de todo aquello, de Ishbal, y de las cosas que habían debido hacer allí —¡Hmp! —musitó—. Quédate con ella, mantenla despierta —y, sin decir más, se marchó de la carpa para buscar sus elementos. Aún así, permaneció inmóvil por un instante. Paralizado. Hasta que notó las pestañas de ella oscilar suavemente y sus dedos curvarse sobre la mesa metálica encima de la cual se encontraba de momento. Forzándose a mover sus pies, caminó hacia ella. Su respiración se estaba tornando más superficial. Llevando dos dedos a su garganta, sintió su pulso. Débil, tenue. A duras penas un pequeño latido. _¡Maldición, Knox! ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?_

Afortunadamente, en ese instante ingresó el hombre de regreso a la tienda de campaña, llevando en mano una serie de instrumentos los cuales acomodó en otra mesita más pequeña a su lado, junto a un recipiente metálico lleno de agua —Sostenla. No podemos esperar a usar anestesia.

Roy asintió, entumecido, y presionó sus dos manos contra sus hombros cuidando de no tocar las quemaduras. Su expresión una de remordimiento cuando observó la forma en que la piel de ella se desgajaba en los bordes. Y el estado poco digno en que se encontraba Riza ahora, por culpa de él. Aún así mantuvo sus manos firmes e intentó contener las nauseas cuando Knox comenzó a cortar el tejido necrótico y a remover quirúrgicamente también las ampollas y los restos de todo aquello que estuviera muerto en ella. Apretando los dientes, giró el bisturí y retiró otra porción de piel. Arrojando el objeto finalmente en el recipiente metálico con agua, la cual comenzó a teñirse de rojo en el instante en que el instrumento cayó y se hundió en ésta.

Limpiándose la frente con el dorso de la mano cubierta por un guante y ensangrentada, tomó el siguiente y continuó retirando cada centímetro de piel y tejido blanco que hubiera sido inutilizado por las quemaduras —¡¿Acaso la quemaste en la tierra? ¡Siempre haciendo cosas peligrosas! —chasqueó la lengua, notando la forma en que Roy lucía completamente drenado y consumido por la culpa—. Chiquillo, estúpido. ¡Podría haber contraído tétanos! —gritó y él solo cerró los ojos y asintió. Rogando que no lo hiciera. Rogando que las cosas no trascendieran de allí a peores. La sola idea era terrorífica.

Se había marchado del lado de Hughes para comentarle a ella su ambición y en lugar de eso había terminado casi matándola en el proceso. Dañándola más allá del reparo. Era su culpa, de todas formas. Siempre terminaba en situaciones así por no medir las consecuencias de sus acciones y eso tendría que detenerse allí. Knox, tomando una tijera atrapó algo de tejido y girándola lo cortó, dejando el instrumento junto con el bisturí usado previamente. Con cuidado, comenzó a limpiar las heridas con un paño fresco y finalmente introdujo una endovenosa en su muñeca ligada a una bolsa de suero para reponer líquidos y electrolitos perdidos por las quemaduras así como un analgésico para suprimir el dolor. Aún cuando las quemaduras ya no dolían, y no lo harían dado que las llamas habían destruido por completo las terminaciones nerviosas de las pequeñas áreas quemadas, el tratamiento temporal probablemente lo haría y era mejor de esa forma de todas formas. Finalmente cubrió las heridas con un agente antimicrobiano tópico y algo de gasa, seguido de un vendaje compresivo.

Limpiándose las manos, colocó un paño húmedo en su frente también, para mantener baja la temperatura —Listo. Ahora déjala descansar —le ordenó, indicando la entrada de la tienda. Asintiendo, Roy abandonó el lugar y se sentó sobre una piedra en la entrada. Estaba anocheciendo ya, pero el frío le parecía una nimiedad comparado con todo lo sucedido. Knox se unió a él minutos después, encendiendo un cigarrillo e inhalando profundamente. Observando de reojo al joven alquimista, el cual lucía perdido. Más de lo que lo había lucido durante toda la campaña de Ishbal.

—¿Qué demonios te motivó a hacer algo así? —musitó finalmente, observando el sol caer sobre las rocas en el horizonte.

Roy observó en silencio el espacio delante suyo. Sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Las imágenes de ella ardiendo, sangrando, _muriendo_, infectando su cabeza —¿Estará bien?

—¡Hmp! No gracias a ti —Roy se hundió aún más en su lugar. Viéndolo de reojo, soltó un largo y tendido suspiro. Exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo —Estará bien, aunque no garantizo que vuelva a tener sensibilidad en donde su piel fue quemada.

Él asintió, aceptando la magnitud de las cosas —Eso pensé... De todas formas, te lo agradezco.

Knox volvió a dar una pitada, exhaló y arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo pisándolo inmediatamente después con su zapato. Su expresión demacrada y consumida por la guerra —¡Bah! No creí que pudiera hacerlo... estoy algo oxidado. Muchos cadáveres. Pero eso ya lo sabes, tú enviaste la mayoría de ellos...

Roy volvió a asentir con la vista en el cielo que progresivamente estaba perdiendo su claridad ahora —Si... —_muchos_, no tenía idea de cuantos. Había perdido la cuenta.

—Recolección de datos sobre los efectos de las quemaduras y el dolor en un cuerpo humano... Usando Ishbalitas... Eso es todo lo que he hecho aquí, al fin y al cabo... —cerró sus ojos y presionó sus dedos contra sus párpados, intentando liberar la tensión de su vista. Sus lentes deslizándose por arriba de su mano—. Si soy un Doctor, ¿por qué sólo maté a la gente cuando debería haberla estado salvando?

Roy enterró su rostro en sus manos. ¿Por qué los soldados, que deben proteger a los ciudadanos, los matan en vez de protegerlos? Él había quemado incluso a las personas que eran importantes para él también.

—No quedó nadie, ¿cierto? —gruñó.

Él negó con la cabeza —No. Yo termine con el último por mí mismo.

Knox asintió —Ahora podremos volver a casa... —¿a qué? No tenía idea. Ni siquiera era la misma persona que había sido cuando había llegado por primera vez allí. Su esposa y su hijo ni siquiera lo reconocerían, menos aún aceptarían, de saber lo que había hecho allí.

Observándolo de reojo, Roy dijo —Agradecería tu discreción al respecto —retomando el tema de las heridas de ella.

El doctor lo observó de reojo también, expresión suspicaz —¿Quieres que sea tu cómplice? —masculló, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Es una forma de ponerlo, supongo —concedió y Knox asintió sacando otro cigarrillo y llevándoselo a sus labios.

—Mi esposa quería que lo dejara... —comentó, voz áspera, encendiéndolo— ¡Bah! Si supiera las cosas que he visto y cometido aquí... sería la última de sus preocupaciones...

En ese instante, sin embargo, una mano alcanzó la solapa de la carpa y la abrió a un lado; dejando entrever a Riza con el torso desnudo y los pechos vendados cuidadosamente –para cubrir su desnudez- con una chaqueta militar cubriéndole los hombros. Al ver a ambos hombres, se detuvo. Knox frunció el entrecejo —Debes descansar —le ordenó— tus heridas no están curadas.

Aún así, ella no regresó al interior. Sino que permaneció allí, inmóvil, observando a Roy en silencio. Él le devolvió la mirada y Knox bufó frustrado —¡Maldición! Por esto odio a los pacientes vivos, ¡todos son iguales! ¡Bien! —exclamó, y se puso de pie y regresó al interior de la tienda de campaña, pasando junto a ella y cerrando la entrada tras de sí.

Riza soltó un calmo suspiro y fue a sentarse junto a él, sus ojos caoba fijos en sus propias manos. Mustang la observó de reojo —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien —ella siempre respondía eso, de todas formas. Pero esta vez, y a pesar de las circunstancias y la ironía de las cosas, era cierto. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por los secretos de su espalda. Ya no tenía que cargar con ese peso sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, una ligera preocupación poblaba su mente y eso era el hecho de que alguien más había visto el tatuaje de su espalda, si bien le habría sido imposible leerlo en el estado en que él lo había dejado—. Él...

—No te preocupes por eso —aseguró—, Knox no dirá nada... Lo conozco, confío en su discreción —aún así, omitió la relación que los unía y la forma en que lo había conocido en primer lugar. Proveyéndole cuerpos para que él realizara los experimentos y las autopsias.

—Muchas gracias...

Él solo negó con la cabeza —Lamento no haber mantenido mi promesa de quemarlo hasta que no quedara nada del tatuaje —pero no había podido continuar. Simplemente no había podido.

Ella sonrió débilmente, resignadamente —No, así está bien. De todas formas nadie podrá leerlo ya. Gracias, Mustang-san... Gracias por liberarme de la alquimia... —suspiró. Complacida con la idea de que no tendría que volver a pensar en ello nunca más. Eventualmente, las heridas sanarían y aparecerían cicatrices en su lugar. Pero esas eran cosas que la tenían sin cuidado.

Roy, sin embargo, cerró su mano en puño molesto. Ni siquiera había podido protegerla a ella tampoco —Esto... —masculló— me aseguraré que nada de esto deba repetirse. No, si llego a la cima seré capaz de protegerlos a todos con mis propias manos. Eso es lo que creo.

Ella volvió a sonreír suavemente y asintió. Sus manos alzándose a cubrirse mejor con la chaqueta sobre sus hombros —Aún creo que es un maravilloso sueño. Y no me arrepiento de haberle entregado la investigación de mi padre. Por favor, cuídela Mustang-san... Y no muera —susurró, él tomó una de las manos de ella y la acercó a su rostro. Besando cuidadosamente sus yemas como había hecho la primera vez.

Sólo que esta vez era diferente. Ésta vez sabía lo que hacía y por que lo hacía y sabía qué debía hacer con lo que ambos habían cometido allí, con las atrocidades que habían hecho en Ishbal, para poder continuar avanzando hacia delante. Hacia el futuro. Hacia su ambición. Ésta vez, tenía un _camino_ a seguir, y uno que seguiría sin importar los resultados que sus decisiones fueran a traer para él.

—No lo haré —aseguró, poniéndose de pie y observándola a ella hacer lo mismo, antes de inclinarse y reclamar sus labios por última vez, sus dedos rozando suavemente la mandíbula de Riza—. Y espero que tampoco lo hagas.

Asintió, aún sonriendo calmamente —Si, señor —antes de robar un último beso ella y retirarse de regreso a la tienda de campaña. Sabía lo que era aquello y sabía que probablemente no volvería a verlo en un tiempo. Y así lo hiciera, sospechaba que las cosas ya no serían de igual manera y eso estaba bien por ella también. _Aquello_ que habían hecho allí, fuera lo que fuera, probablemente quedaría enterrado junto con las demás cosas que habían hecho en Ishbal y eso parecía únicamente lógico para Hawkeye. Habían estado desesperados, después de todo, y aferrándose el uno al otro para lograr sobrevivir y atravesar la guerra sin perder su sanidad. Se habían precipitado y había sido efectivo por un tiempo pero dudaba que algo de la naturaleza de aquello fuera siquiera a sobrevivir en el mundo real. No, probablemente no duraría y ella no se arriesgaría a ponerlo en riesgo a él y comprometerlo por acciones impulsivas que habían tomado para sentirse _bien_. Eso había sido aquello, después de todo. Palabras como amor y justicia no existían en el campo de batalla, de todas formas.

Así que simplemente oyó los pasos de él alejarse suavemente de la entrada de carpa. Más y más, hasta desaparecer por completo (porque, como con las quemaduras, arrancárselo de una vez sería lo mejor). Al día siguiente arribarían los trenes y finalmente podrían regresar a sus casas, tal y como el final de la guerra había prometido y ella retomaría su vida sin sobresaltos y como si nada. Como se suponía que debía ser. Y por supuesto, aún continuaría en la milicia –así ya no pudiera verla con los mismos ingenuos ojos- y aún continuaría trabajando también por el sueño en el que ambos habían creído. En el que ambos creían. Y quizá, si las decisiones de ambos convergían –porque Riza no creía en el destino y probablemente nunca lo haría-, solo quizá sus caminos volverían a unirse. En algún punto, sospechaba que lo harían. No, estaba segura de que lo harían.

A la mañana siguiente, y tal y como habían anunciado los altos cargos ubicados en Ishbal, los trenes habían arribado a primera hora. Pitando efusivamente y soltando humaredas blancas al aire, alertando a todos de que finalmente era _ese_ momento. Ese que todos habían estado esperando. Finalmente podrían regresar a casa. A las personas que amaban. A sus familias y esposas y amantes y a sus hijos también. Finalmente volverían a verlos, tras el largo tiempo que habían permanecido allí luchando.

Demasiado tiempo. Y aún con todo, aún con la efusividad del momento, Hughes no podía encontrar a Roy por ningún lado. No desde que se había marchado el día previo y no había regresado a pesar de haber asegurado que lo haría. Y la cuestión lo estaba fastidiando. Acercándose a un soldado, preguntó —¿Has visto a Roy, Roy Mustang? —el hombre negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando hacia el tren más próximo. En su hombro colgando un bolso con sus cosas y pertenencias. Hughes suspiró y tomó las suyas por la correa. Cuestionando a todo aquel que se cruzaba por su camino sobre el paradero del hombre en cuestión, hasta que uno señaló en la dirección del campamento. De una tienda de campaña particular. Asintiendo y agradeciendo rápidamente, se dirigió en dicha dirección. Sólo para encontrarlo dormido boca arriba y de piernas y brazos cruzados. Su expresión completamente drenada.

—¡Oy, Roy!

El moreno abrió los ojos perezosamente —¿Hm? —alzando su cabeza a duras penas—. Oh, Hughes eres tú. ¿Qué sucede?

El hombre sonrió y negó con la cabeza —¿Qué haces aquí todavía? No te he visto desde que te desapareciste ayer. Los trenes llegaron.

Ocultando su boca tras su mano, bostezó y se puso de pie. Tomando el bolso que había dejado a su lado preparado antes de disponerse a salir de la carpa. Hughes caminando inmediatamente a su lado —¡Ahhh! Al fin podré volver a ver a Gracia —exclamó, animado. Y Roy solo volvió la cabeza en dirección a donde había estado con Riza la noche previa y retornó su vista al frente, completamente ajeno a la conversación de Maes sobre la mujer que lo esperaba en Central. De hecho, estuvo seguro que la conversación continuó inalterable y ininterrumpidamente hasta que ambos alcanzaron uno de los trenes que iba al este pero aún entonces no fue capaz de prestarle atención.

Sólo cuando ocuparon un par de lugares en el tercer vagón se permitió finalmente relajarse y escuchar a su amigo. Aunque, a aquellas alturas, no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba hablando —...y cuando regrese le pediré que se case conmigo... —_oh_, pensó. Aún continuaba con lo mismo— así que prepárate porque te invitaré a la boda. ¡Ya sé! ¡Puedes traer contigo a la francotiradora!

Ante la mención, Roy lo observó exasperado —Hughes, te lo advierto. No desciendas por ese camino... —masculló, pero el hombre continuó alegremente con su seudo-conversación/monólogo.

—Ahora que yo tendré una esposa, tú necesitarás una también.

El moreno pellizcó el puente de su nariz —NO necesito una esposa.

—¡Claro que sí! Necesitas una persona que te apoye y comprenda, así sea solo una. Y ella parecía apta para la tarea... Además, ya ha visto tu lado horrible aquí. No creo que nada que hagas pueda ahuyentarla jamás.

Con su malhumor _in crescendo_, dedicó a su amigo una mirada irritada. Seguro, Hughes podía ser un hombre inteligente y hasta un buen amigo pero cuando comenzaba a hablar de la mujer se tornaba tan irritante que era preferible apagar sus oídos para no oírlo. Aunque eso había probado ser una táctica bastante inútil también —Hughes —lo interrumpió—, ¿qué te hace creer que ella dirá que _sí_?

Los ojos verdes del hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente —Espera un momento... ¿Y si me dice que no? —y rápidamente entró en su modalidad de pánico—. No, no. Mi Gracia nunca le haría eso a un sujeto tan maravilloso como yo... Pero... ¿Y si conoció a alguien estando yo aquí? ¡¿Entonces qué haré? No, eso no puede pasar.

—Hughes, por favor, cállate. No me hagas quemar tu lengua.

El hombre sonrió y se calmó rápidamente —No harías eso —exclamó.

Roy lo observó de reojo —No me pongas a prueba.

Pero Hughes sencillamente ignoró el aura oscura de Mustang —Por cierto, creía que _ella_ vendría en éste tren. ¿No proviene acaso de la academia militar ubicada en el este? ¿No es por eso que la enviaron aquí?

—Eso creo... Y no. No está en éste tren —suspiró. Y quizá fuera mejor de esa forma. Quizá ahora ambos podrían dejar atrás todo lo sucedido allí y avanzar hacia delante. Quizá así era como se suponía que debían ser las cosas, después de todo.

Apoyándose contra el cristal, observó el panorama a través de la ventana. _Árboles_, pensó, observando el paisaje desértico desaparecer lenta y progresivamente a medida que hierba y árboles comenzaban a aparecer a la vista. Algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Agua tampoco era algo que habían tenido demasiado a su alcance y allí, delante de sus ojos, había un enorme lago cuya superficie cristalina brillaba con el reflejo del sol. Cosas que había dado por sentado, antes de ir a la guerra. Como la comodidad de una cama y el placer y la necesidad de un sorbo de agua y una buena ducha que no consistiera únicamente en frotarse agua acumulada en un medio barril contra las partes más sucias de su rostro y cuerpo. Así como también el placer de la buena compañía y la forma en que los ojos de las personas _allí_ –a diferencia de Ishbal- parecían vivaces y llenos de luz. Llenos de vida.

Y Roy creía haber acumulado un considerable monto de tolerancia a la muerte para lo largo de toda su vida. De hecho, bien podría prescindir de cosas como las que había visto en Ishbal hasta que muriera pero sabía que estando en la milicia eso era poco probable. Aún así, ahora estaba convencido del camino que debía seguir y eso era razón suficiente para seguir viviendo por varios años más. Estaría bien, ahora finalmente podía creerlo. Si tan solo se aferraba a sus convicciones y avanzaba hacia ellas y hacia su ambición con determinación y seguridad. Si tan solo tenía siempre presente las personas que lo habían ayudado a llegar allí, a sobrevivir, y las que lo ayudarían.

—Hughes —dijo repentinamente, sus ojos del color carbón ardiendo—, llegaré a la cima. ¿Estás conmigo?

El hombre sonrió y asintió —Ya te dijo, suena interesante. Cuenta conmigo.

Y simplemente asintió, satisfecho. Seguro, comprendía perfectamente el trato y a cambio debería seguramente soportar interminables comentarios sobre conseguirse una esposa y lo maravillosa que era Gracia pero eso estaba bien también. No lo negaría, a pesar de la irritabilidad que Hughes le causaba, estaba feliz por el hombre, y lo envidiaba, en cierta forma. Él probablemente jamás podría tener algo de esa sensación de normalidad y estaba bien también, era el sacrificio que debería hacer para alcanzar su meta satisfactoriamente. Su felicidad por su ambición. Era un trato justo. Era intercambio equivalente.

Descendiendo finalmente del tren, un paso atrás que Hughes, se detuvo al ver que éste lo hacía también. su cabeza virando en ambas direcciones, buscando algo —Ella me dijo en la carta que iba a estar aquí, pero... —masculló, colgándose la bolsa al hombro. Roy observó a ambos lados del andén también, su bolsa colgando de su brazo izquierdo.

Ambos deteniéndose al oír la voz de una mujer gritando su nombre —¡Maes! —la mujer sonrió y sus ojos se aguaron a causa de las lágrimas sin derramar. Y, sin más ni más, corrió apresuradamente hacia ambos. Hughes, a su lado, se apresuró a su encuentro —¡Gracia! ¡Gracia! Ambos colisionando a mitad de camino.

Él, por otro lado, permaneció inmóvil en el andén. Junto a la puerta del tren por la que había descendido, observando la escena en silencio. Parecía un cliché, si lo pensaba. La escena del hombre retornando de la guerra y la mujer esperándolo lista para correr a sus brazos y permanecer allí pero por trillado que sonara era _real_. Más que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera visto. A dónde viera, las personas estaban reuniéndose aquí y allá y aún cuando él no tenía nadie que lo esperara podía sentirlo también. La diferencia entre el hombre que había sido antes de la guerra y el hombre en que se había transformado tras esta. El hombre con una ambición, una meta. Una determinación.

Pero aún sabía que le quedaba demasiado por recorrer. Y pasarían años antes de que pudiera alcanzar su tan ansiado objetivo. Mientras tanto, haría lo que Hughes había dicho. _Lo que he hecho aquí... ¡Tomaré todo lo que he hecho aquí para mí mismo! ¡Y voy a sonreír cuando esté frente a ella. _Aprendería de sus errores. De su pasado.

Hughes... eres muy fuerte... Yo no tengo tu fuerza... Se fortalecería. Y lo haría con la ayuda de quienes creían en él. Lo haría por Hughes. Lo haría por la memoria de todas las personas que había asesinado, y por todas las que nacerían.

Y lo haría por ella también, porque sin ella jamás habría llegado siquiera a dónde estaba. Sin ella, probablemente ni siquiera hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra. No en una pieza. Y de momento eso era más que suficiente.


	11. Infierno

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

11/12

Hola a todos. ¿Como están? Espero que bien. Y espero no haberlos aburrido a éstas alturas de la historia tampoco. Si tal es el caso, espero sepan perdonarme, realmente intenté mezclar lo más equilibradamente lo sucedido en el manga y el segundo anime (e incluso el OVA) con la historia. En fin, como siempre, quería agradecerles a todos los lectores que llegaron hasta aquí y que para hacerlo debieron haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia en primer lugar ¡Gracias! A todos, y especialmente a quienes se toman y tomaron el tiempo de hacerme saber su opinión mediante un review. **¡Gracias!** a: **Anne21**,**Halldora' Ballohw**,**Maii. Hawkeye**,**fandita-eromena**,**okashira janet**,**HoneyHawkeye** (tenés todo mi permiso para usarla cuando quieras =D y me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review, realmente me alegró el día),**Alexandra-Ayanami**_,_ ******Sangito**,**Lucia991**, **inowe ** y ******Noriko X**. Otra vez, gracias. Y como siempre, y si no es mucho molestar, me gustaría saber su opinión. El próximo es el último capítulo realmente. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo**

* * *

XI

"Infierno"

* * *

Acomodándose en la silla giratoria de cuero, apoyó sus dos manos sobre su nuevo escritorio. Su espalda hacia el gran ventanal de cristal detrás suyo, la luz del sol filtrándose a través de éste e iluminando gran parte de su recientemente designada oficina. El que la ventana diera al este era una suerte. De esa forma, podía recibir a lo largo del día la claridad del sol y la calidad de sus rayos también y dado que se encontraban en esa época del año en que la temperatura comienza a bajar progresivamente, Roy no podría estar más complacido. No era extensiva. Solo un cuarto ligeramente angosto y largo con un escritorio, una silla y un emblema del país colgando de un tapete en la pared. Pero era confortable, y resultaba un merecido descanso y agradecido respiro de las oficinas bulliciosas que previamente había debido compartir con otras personas de menor rango. Al menos de ésta forma podría tener su propio grupo de subordinados.

Girando la silla en un fluido movimiento se posicionó perfilando a la ventana. Su expresión calma mientras observaba a través del cristal y hacia fuera. Habían pasado casi ya dos años desde su regreso y aunque al inicio las cosas habían sido duras finalmente había logrado adaptarse nuevamente a como funcionaba el resto del mundo. No mentiría, las pesadillas de lo sucedido y de lo que ellos habían cometido en Ishbal aún le robaban el sueño y en ocasiones se sobresaltaba de solo oír la violenta combustión de un caño de escape pensando que se trataba de un cañón o algún enemigo armado. Y aún despertaba también al menor sonido temiendo ser asesinado durante la noche pero progresivamente había ido logrando reducir todos aquellos rasgos de guerra al mínimo. Aún así las pesadillas volvían.

Por otro lado, agradecía el cambio del campo de batalla al de oficina. Allí, la menor de sus preocupaciones era no engraparse el dedo con la engrapadora –cosa que no había sucedido jamás, por supuesto- y terminar su trabajo burocrático a tiempo. Rara vez lo lograba y al parecer las fechas tope no eran particularmente lo suyo. A veces se ahogaba en papeles también, y no terminaba de acostumbrarse al hecho de que eso era todo lo que tendría que hacer y que en ningún momento vería morir a alguien a su lado. Si, era un alivio pero un completo tedio. Aún así, no se quejaba. No con su nueva promoción.

Observando su hombro de reojo, notó con complacencia la segunda estrella recientemente agregada. _Teniente coronel_. Masticó el nuevo rango. Definitivamente sonaba considerablemente mejor que Mayor y personalmente no tenía tanto apego a su antiguo rango como para tener dificultades en adaptarse a su nuevo título. Era agradable, en realidad, no ser llamado como había sido llamado por tanto tiempo durante la guerra y esa era una de las razones para que le gustara el bienvenido cambio del todo un poco más. Sin mencionar el hecho de que con su rango actual finalmente podría tener subordinados propios a quienes repartirles órdenes. Aunque aún los papeles del traslado a su mando aún no habían llegado.

Suspirando, se acomodó aún más en la silla. Volviendo a rotarla hasta quedar frente a su escritorio. No era demasiado grande tampoco, solo un escritorio regular con una serie de libros acomodados en uno de los rincones y un teléfono junto a éstos pero era más que suficiente para que realizara su trabajo. Algún día, probablemente no tan pronto como desearía, ocuparía la silla que ocupaba actualmente King Bradley pero para eso faltaba una considerable cantidad de tiempo y lo sabía. Además, y de momento, tenía algo de trabajo que hacer así que era mejor ponerse a trabajar. De esa forma, quizá, esta vez lograría entregar todos sus papeles a tiempo. O al menos podría siquiera intentar a alcanzar la fecha tope.

Tomando la pluma en su mano derecha, la acercó al primer papel el cual comenzó a leer tranquilamente –nadie lo apuraba, después de todo- hasta que su lectura fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campanilla del teléfono. Observando el objeto por un instante, se resignó a atenderlo. Tenía una vaga idea de quien podía ser de todas formas. Había estado esperando la llamada todo el día.

—¿Hola? —masculló, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en la silla.

Al otro lado, una voz alegre y familiar respondió —¡Oy, Roy! ¿Cómo estás?

Si... Sabía que se trataba de Hughes. Después de todo, el hombre había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo durante sus horas de trabajo sólo para chequear cómo se encontraba y conversar de su vida. Y de su maravillosa esposa y su maravillosa vida, en Central. Después de todo, Hughes había sido asignado allí mientras que él había sido enviado de regreso al Este. Y si no fuera porque sinceramente no tenía los menores deseos de leer todos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio ya habría cortado el teléfono. En vez de eso, y en tono cansado, exclamó —Hughes, estoy trabajando...

El hombre al otro lado replicó entusiastamente —¡Qué bien! ¡Yo también! Oy, oí lo de tu promoción. Felicidades por tu buen trabajo. Asegúrate pronto de ser promovido a Coronel —Roy cerró los ojos calmamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Fácil decirlo —recién había adquirido el cargo que tenía actualmente. ¿Cómo demonios esperaba Hughes que ascendiera a Coronel así de rápido? Era ridículo. A veces el hombre era ridículo—. Hughes... Si no tienes nada más que decir...

—Verás... —comenzó, y Mustang supo al instante que era _ése_ momento de la conversación. Donde Maes comenzaría su imparable monólogo sobre su esposa Gracia y lo maravillosa que era y demás cosas que probablemente terminarían aburriéndolo en algún punto. _Siempre _terminaban aburriéndolo de todas formas, aún cuando Roy estuviera genuinamente complacido de que Hughes estuviera satisfecho con su propia vida. No era asunto de él, de todas formas. Y no entendía porque el hombre continuaba insistiendo una y otra vez con el tema— ¡Mi maravillosa Gracia está embarazada!

—Eso... —se detuvo un instante— es nuevo —concedió. Y Hughes tomó esto como un incentivo para continuar hablando sobre el tema alegre y exhaustivamente.

—¡Ah...! Tendrías que verla, luce maravillosa y radiante.

Los ojos de Roy se suavizaron ligeramente, a duras penas, y una arrogante sonrisa agració sus facciones. Sin embargo, una expresión de incredulidad regresó a su rostro —Hughes. Dudo que se note —señaló lo obvio. No queriendo estallar la pequeña burbuja del hombre. Dudaba que fuera a lograr eso, de todas formas. Hughes no se desalentaba en sus halagos a Gracia por prácticamente nada. Y eso era algo que Roy sabía perfectamente porque lo había intentado.

—¡Claro que no! Pero de todas formas puedes ver lo maravillosa que luce aún cuando no se note.

Mustang exhaló calmamente. El hombre definitivamente era un ridículo —Hughes, me parece perfecto. Así que no me llames cada dos minutos para alardear de tu esposa.

La voz de Maes se tornó acusadora —No es solo mi esposa, ahora es mi hija también de la que estoy orgulloso.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, se inclinó contra el respaldar —¿Hija, Hughes?

—¡Claro que sí! Yo sé que será una maravillosa niña —y Roy tuvo que abstenerse de preguntarle cuántas veces había usado el condenado adjetivo "maravillosa" a lo largo del día. Probablemente más veces de las que podría contar.

—Hughes —insistió—, en estos momentos estoy trabajando y, de hecho, _tengo _trabajo que hacer.

Pero el hombre no se dio por aludido —Bien por ti. Yo también. Por cierto, ¿ya llegaron tus nuevos subordinados?

Aún cuando no podía verlo, y aún con el teléfono contra el oído, Roy negó con la cabeza —No, aún no.

—¡Bien! Quizá cuando lleguen puedas conseguirte entre ellos una esposa maravillosa como mi Gracia —y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Irritado —¡No digas idioteces! —tomó el tubo del teléfono y lo azotó contra el resto del objeto. Cortando. Alzando la vista, fastidiado, notó a una joven cadete de pie en la puerta y observándolo asustada. Soltando un suspiro, le indicó que pasara.

La joven muchacha caminó hasta delante de su escritorio y se detuvo, llevándose la mano a la frente mientras que con a otra sostenía una serie de papeles —Teniente Coronel, Mustang. Acá están los papeles que ordenó.

Aceptando las formas que la mujer le entregó, les dio un rápido vistazo y asintió —Ah... Gracias... Ya puedes retirarse —y, sin decir más, la chica saludó, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Los ojos negros de él viajando por las hojas que ahora acababa de depositar sobre su escritorio.

Tomando el primero, escaneó los datos anotados en la hoja y la foto adjuntada con un pequeño clip en la esquina derecha superior. Apartando la imagen, comenzó a leer. Sargento_ Kain Fuery_, leyó. _Experto en tecnología de comunicaciones_. Si, lo recordaba. Él personalmente lo había apartado para posterior consideración debido a la forma en que el joven soldado solía tratar a sus propios subordinados. Y Roy necesitaba, y creía útil, algo de esa amabilidad en su equipo. Sin mencionar que su talento –que él había llamado Hobby- en comunicaciones, sería muy útil a futuro. Haciéndolo pasar. Lo observó ponerse de pie y saludar. Una alegre y optimista sonrisa en el joven rostro con gafas. Su actitud innegablemente entusiasta.

—Ah... Supongo que se podría decir que mi Hobby se convirtió en mi trabajo —sonrió, llevándose la mano hacia la frente—. Gracias por la promoción.

Asintiendo Roy lo despachó y tomó el siguiente de los papeles. Examinando la foto primero antes de pasar a los datos apuntados en la solicitud de traslado. Suboficial _Vato Falman_. Soldado trabajador y dedicado._ Ah... Si... _Lo recordaba, el hombre de la ridículamente asombrosa memoria enciclopédica y considerablemente buenas habilidades. Sin duda alguna, un hombre así le proveería grandes ventajas en su equipo y esas eran algunas de las razones por las que lo había elegido. Entre tantos otros

Pasando a la oficina, el hombre saludó formalmente y dijo —Ah ¡Si...! ¡Es un honor! —sonriendo, Roy lo despachó también con un movimiento de su mano. El hombre era excesivamente serio.

Tomando el siguiente formulario, observó la foto. Suboficial _Heymans Breda_. Seguro, lo concedía, el hombre parecía a primera vista un idiota pero sus habilidades en ajedrez y shogi habían probado que era todo menos eso. De hecho, Brada se había graduado con una de las mejores calificaciones de su clase y había demostrado ser un soldado completo. Sin mencionar sus aptitudes estratégicas y su agudo intelecto. En realidad, desde que había perdido en un juego de ajedrez una vez, Roy había considerado seriamente añadirlo a su equipo. Y finalmente lo había hecho.

Alzando la vista, observó al robusto hombre de cabello colorado erguirse y llevarse la mano a la frente, aunque en el frente de su uniforme podían verse algunas migas —Huh. Gracias —por supuesto, no era la persona más elocuente tampoco. Pero estaba bien, no era por su elocuencia por lo que lo había elegido de todas formas.

Haciendo otro gesto con la mano, tomó el siguiente y penúltimo papel. Suboficial _Jean Havoc_. Leyendo cuidadosamente el expediente. Havoc, él mismo había decidido sin la menor duda añadirlo a su equipo. Lo había conocido brevemente, tras su regreso al Este y el rubio había probado ser una persona leal y confiable. Una de las más leales probablemente que Roy había conocido, y aún cuando no era la persona más lista del mundo –lo concedía- Havoc solía compensar perfectamente su simpleza con ingenio y sentido común. Sin mencionar que era una de las tres personas que sabían de su ambición de convertirse en Fuhrer. Siendo las otras dos Hughes y...

Tomó el siguiente expediente, tras ver al rubio salir nuevamente de la oficina –cigarrillo en boca- y lo leyó detenidamente. No lo negaría, él mismo y por su cuenta había elegido al siguiente subordinado de entre todas las personas. Suboficial_ Riza Hawkeye._ De entre todos los miembros de la milicia disponibles y lo había hecho en primer lugar sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. Sus habilidades de francotiradora eran aún extraordinarias desde la academia –razón por la que la habían enviado a aquel endemoniado infierno, en primer lugar- y ella era la única restante de las tres personas que conocían su ambición. Y él la _quería_ allí, a su lado. Más aún tras todo lo sucedido. Más aún tras todo lo que habían vivido –sobrevivido- la quería en su equipo y en su inmediata proximidad. No lo negaría, era un deseo mayoritariamente egoísta y él tendía a ser un hombre egoísta así que negarlo no tendría mayor efecto en él que en nadie más. Además, de esa forma, podría tenerla a su alcance y asegurarse de que su vida no acabara tempranamente y de la forma en que ambos habían visto morir a muchos en la guerra. De esa forma, y siendo ella su subordinada, él podría protegerla. Tal y como le había dicho a Hughes. _Es por eso que protegeré... a todos aquellos... que sean importantes para mi. Un subordinado debe proteger a sus subordinados y a su vez, ellos a los suyos. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer los seres humanos. _

Inhalando calmamente, le indicó que ingresara. Su mirada realizando una rápida inspección por su rostro y demás fisonomía para asegurarse que ningún daño le hubiera sido inflingido de la última vez que la había visto. Aliviado, aunque sin dejarlo entrever en sus facciones, la observó chocar sus talones, erguirse y llevarse la mano a la frente. Sus ojos caoba perforando los de él —Riza Hawkeye —su expresión una de compresión y entendimiento.

La expresión de Roy se tornó seria. Por un instante, y tras la guerra, había creído que ella desistiría finalmente de la milicia debido a todo lo ocurrido y retomaría una vida lejos de la vida militar. Sin embargo, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, su conjetura probablemente no había tenido ninguna validez. No, había estado errado y no debería haberlo estado en primer lugar (pero todo había sido probablemente una expresión de deseo más que una válida conjetura). La conocía. Y sabía que ella jamás se apartaría de sus obligaciones y responsabilidades sólo porque no hacerlo sería infinitamente más fácil. Ella era fuerte, y decidida y Roy sabía que su corazón había estado siempre en el lugar correcto así como siempre lo había estado su brújula moral. Y quizá, solo quizá, la había elegido para su equipo por todas esas razones también. Pero no podía estar seguro.

Y no lo negaría, aún entonces. Aún con todo lo sucedido en Ishbal y en todos aquellos años, aún entonces quería besarla. Y quería hacerlo tanto como lo había deseado hacer la primera vez cuando él sólo había sido el discípulo de su padre y ella la hija del alquimista Hawkeye y solo habían estado ellos dos. Pero no lo hizo. No la besó y comprendía ahora que eso probablemente no fuera a ocurrir pronto tampoco –si es que alguna vez ocurría-. No, y él sabía que ella entendía también, él sabía que ella podía verlo y leerlo perfectamente en sus ojos. Riza Hawkeye siempre había sido capaz de leer sus facciones, de todas maneras, incluso cuando habían sido más jóvenes y no meramente soldados. Incluso cuando habían sido niños. Porque eso es lo que habían sido antes de ir a la guerra –sin importar las edades- _niños_.

Pero ya no lo eran. Y ambos reconocían la posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien cuando la tenían delante de sus ojos, así se interpusiera entre ambos. Y Roy y Riza sabían, ésta era _esa _posibilidad. Tenían la oportunidad de rectificarse, y la tomarían. Significara lo que significara para ambos. Aún así, Roy quería oírlo de sus labios. Necesitaba estar seguro de que lo que había decidido hacer era correcto. Aunque no lo dudaba tampoco, no realmente —¿Has elegido éste camino... a pesar de lo que ocurrió en Ishbal? —ella era la persona más confiable que conocía y había conocido a lo largo de toda su vida.

—Si —la guerra la había doblado pero no la había roto y no permitiría que nada volviera a hacerlo tampoco—, lo escogí por mí misma, y me puse éste uniforme por mi voluntad.

Desdoblando el papel con sus dedos, lo observó calmamente. Su silla girándose ligeramente a un costado —¿Cuál es su especialidad? —aunque suponía que tenía una vaga idea de la respuesta.

Ella no se inmutó siquiera al responder —Armas de fuego. Un arma de fuego es buena. A diferencia de una espada o un cuchillo, no deja la sensación de una persona muriendo en tus manos —sus palabras secas y seguras.

Los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente, antes de suavizarse al volverse a verla una vez más —Eso es un engaño —susurró, y por un instante la conversación se revistió de una intimidad remotamente familiar. Sin embargo, como vino se fue—. ¿A sí que pretende engañarse a sí misma y continuar ensuciándose las manos?

Ella asintió a secas. Esa era su decisión, si. La de poner su propia vida a un lado y en una especie de alto para poder servir a sus sueños. Los de ella, y los de él. Para poder servirle hasta alcanzar su ambición —Correcto —aseguró—. Es tal como dice la alquimia... si éste mundo se rige por el intercambio equivalente... debemos atravesar el río de sangre cargando con el peso de aquellos que hemos asesinado... como precio para que las siguientes generaciones disfruten de la felicidad.

Entrelazando los dedos de sus manos delante suyo, apoyó su mentón sobre el dorso de ambas. Sus ojos cerrándose calmamente. Si, lo sabía. Lo había sabido perfectamente. Antes que él inclusive, ella había sabido el camino a seguir y había estado dispuesta a tomarlo. A sacrificarse y a sacrificarlo todo por ese objetivo. Por rectificarse, y para garantizar que ese sueño en el que él había creído fuera algo posible y no una mera utopía. Ella le cedería su tiempo, su esfuerzo y su vida y ya le había entregado su espalda también. Y él le entregaría lo mismo a cambio. Era intercambio equivalente, después de todo. Y ella no merecía menos que todo aquello. No, merecía más. _Mucho más._ Poniéndose de pie, apoyó ambas manos su escritorio —Te designo mi asistente —y vociferó su decisión de hacer aquello, así supiera que con tal decisión estaba sellando la relación de ambos. Así supiera que estaba distanciándola prudentemente de él también, en el proceso. Y lo sabía, Roy era perfectamente conciente de la decisión que estaba tomando y aunque no era una fácil de tomar era la única que quedaba para ambos. Era lo único que quedaba de ambos.

—Quiero que cubras mi espalda —aseguró, notando la ligera y sutil apertura de sus ojos caoba ante la sorpresa—, ¿lo comprendes? Si digo que dejo mi espalda en tus manos... significa que puedes dispararme por detrás en cualquier momento. Si algún día pierdo mi camino... mátame con tus propias manos. Tienes el derecho de hacer —afirmó, serio. Y ella sólo devolvió una expresión similar, comprendiendo al instante el significado de sus palabras—. ¿Me acompañarás?

Le estaba entregando _todo_, todo a cambio de lo que ella le había dado y como resultado lo demás sería dejado de lado. Apartado, y probablemente enterrado en el pasado. Y eso estaba bien también, Roy le había entregado lo más valioso que tenía de todas formas, _su vida_. La había dejado en sus manos, para que ella decidiera qué hacer con ella. Con su ambición. Para que ella juzgara sus acciones y lo detuviera de volver a cometer las mismas acciones del pasado. Si, eso estaba bien también. Después de todo, ella lo había seguido hasta Ishbal para protegerlo y salvaguardar su vida. Y él ahora había legitimado su decisión de hacerlo. Le había dado el _derecho_ de hacerlo y esa confianza depositada en ella era mucho más valiosa para Riza que lo que él le había dado en Ishbal. Si, él dándole su vida era más importante. Y no se arriesgaría a poner en riesgo todo aquello por nada en el mundo.

No, así le costara arrancarse de él lo lograría. Después de todo,_ amor _no era una palabra que elegiría para describir aquello de todas formas. No, palabras como esas no existían de dónde ellos venían, y tampoco probablemente lo hacía hacia dónde iban —Entendido —asintió—, lo acompañaré al _infierno_ si eso es lo que desea.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos ya lo habían visto. _Ella _ya lo había visto. El infierno, allí en Ishbal. Y dudaba seriamente que las cosas pudieran tornarse aún peor a lo que lo habían sido. Dudaba seriamente que el _infierno_ pudiera ser peor. Así que simplemente lo seguiría, sin cuestionar. Allí a dónde él fuera, hasta el fin del mundo inclusive sólo por esa ambición. Sólo por ese sueño que los mantenía vivos. Y protegería su espalda, así tuviera que volver a mancharse las manos para hacerlo. Una y otra y otra vez, lo haría. Simplemente porque él lo valía.

Si, lo valía. Y si alguien preguntara por qué lo había hecho, seguirlo, Riza habría dicho que para protegerlo. Para protegerlo a él y a su sueño hasta que él alcanzara su tan ansiada ambición. Pero nadie la obligaba a hacerlo. Sólo lo hacía por su propia voluntad. No, ella había escogido asesinar a todas aquellas personas... y de necesitarlo, jalaría el gatillo una y otra vez. Sin pestañar. Sin vacilar. Hasta que ambos finalmente arribaran a la cima, juntos.

Eso era todo lo que había de ellos, y probablemente todo lo que habría también. Pero era más que suficiente. Para ella, para él. El saber que ambos estaban vivos y respirando, y _juntos_, era más que suficiente. Si... era incluso más que suficiente.

Era algo que ninguno de los dos daría por sentado.

Soy un humano sin poder. Por eso, necesito de tu ayuda para poder proteger a todos.

Protegeré sus vidas. Y ustedes protegerán sólo a los que puedan... aún si son sólo unos pocos..., protejan a esos que están por debajo de ustedes. Y ésos que están debajo de ustedes también protegerán a los que estén debajo de ellos.

Si, los esfuerzos de una persona no significan nada... Entonces daré todo lo que tengo aún si se trata de algo muy insignificante... para al menos proteger a mis seres queridos...

Aquellos de arriba velando por los que se encuentran por debajo...

No importa lo que suceda, la vida continúa para sobrevivir codiciosamente... Vivamos y cambiemos éste país juntos...

_...eso es algo que incluso los humanos podemos lograr..._


	12. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**:** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

**12/12**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometido, estoy acá subiendo el capítulo final de esta historia... que ojalá les guste y les haya gustado. Como dije, intentaré empezar a subir el siguiente **Royai** en el que estoy trabajando lo antes posible. Y pensé en decirles que va a haber un siguiente fic de ésta pareja por si a alguno/a de ustedes les interesa. En fin, como siempre, quería **agradecerles** a todos los lectores por seguir esta historia hasta aquí. **Gracias** también a quienes la agregaron a _Alerts_ y _Favorites_ y más aún a tan amablemente me hicieron saber lo que pensaban y me animaron con sus _reviews_.** ¡Gracias!** A todos (agradecimiento especiales al final). Y espero no decepcionarlos y no haberlos decepcionado tampoco. Como siempre, y si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad, me encantaría saber que les parece y le pareció. Lo apreciaría mucho. Gracias. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**En el último lugar del mundo  
**

* * *

XII

Epílogo

* * *

Sabía que la estaba observando, podía sentir sus ojos negros –más negros que habitualmente- clavados en ella y podía oír el movimiento de su pluma entre sus dedos dando golpecitos constantes y uniformes sobre la superficie del escritorio. Asimismo, podía percibir los ánimos pensativos que lo rodeaban incluso desde la distancia en que se encontraba de él. Era inevitable, suponía, después de tantos años y después de todo lo acontecido habían llegado a un punto donde incluso podían percibir la presencia del otro sin tener que voltearse a cerciorarse de que, de hecho, estaban donde creían que estaban. Él siempre estaba allí, de todas formas. Y ella siempre estaba un paso atrás cuidando su espalda. Ese era el trato, después de todo y Riza se aferraba a aquello de seguirlo hasta su tumba aún con todo lo que había acontecido durante aquellos siete años. Incluido el instante en que _casi _había debido cumplir su promesa de matarlo con sus propias manos aquella vez con la situación de Envy y los homúnculos.

Hughes estaba muerto y aún cuando ya llevaba demasiado tiempo de esa forma ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar –a veces- que el hombre atravesaría la puerta o llamaría por teléfono para alardear de su esposa e hija. En ocasiones, Riza podía ver que Roy desearía que eso pasara, aún cuando fuera muy orgulloso para admitirlo. Incluso entonces, en Ishbal, Roy había sido demasiado orgulloso para admitir que el hombre le importaba aún cuando pretendía no hacerlo y pretendía estar irritado por ello. Elicia tenía ya 8 años y cada día se parecía más y más a Gracia lo cual sabía habría complacido a Hughes considerablemente. Por su parte, ella no había tenido una relación tan intrínseca con el hombre. Salvo las ocasiones en que Roy y él habían coincidido en Ishbal estando ella presente y las veces en que Maes se había aparecido en su oficina hablando de su familia. Aún así, lo había respetado e incluso llegado a apreciar considerando también que era una persona importante para Roy.

Por otro lado, el resto de las personas que habían permanecido por tanto tiempo a su lado habían seguido sus vidas parcialmente también. Falman había decidido regresar al Norte tras su experiencia en el Fuerte de Briggs con la general Armstrong y sorprendentemente se había casado mientras que el resto había decido permanecer en el Este junto a ellos. Havoc tenía actualmente una novia, o eso decía y curiosamente Rebecca Catalina también estaba viendo a alguien de quien no quería hablar. Pero Riza era demasiado aguda para no haber sido capaz de poner 2 y 2 juntos. Por supuesto, Rebecca y Havoc ambos ignoraban esto, así como ignoraban que Roy también estaba al tanto de la relación. No que a ellos le importara. Pero sospechaba que ésta vez Havoc no correría riesgo de perder ante él, dado que Rebecca y Roy no tendían a congeniar tan idealmente como para dejar a Havoc por su superior.

Además, Edward-kun y Alphonse-kun habían finalmente recuperado sus cuerpos (con la excepción de la pierna del mayor de los hermanos pero el menor había dicho que de todas formas estaba bien de esa forma, porque así Winry podría continuar atendiendo su automail) y el mayor de los dos había contraído recientemente matrimonio con la joven mecánica rubia. Mientras que Alphonse se encontraba en Xing con May Chang aprendiendo Rentanjutsu aunque se había tomado el tiempo para regresar a la boda de su hermano. Acero –como aún continuaba llamándolo Roy a pesar de todo- y Winry tendrían pronto un bebé. Y Edward insistía constantemente en que sería un niño, aunque Winry no estaba tan segura.

Ella, por su parte, continuaba igual que lo había estado desde que habían regresado ambos de Ishbal. Aún llevando su carga sin quejarse y aceptando sus pecados como parte de su vida mientras ambos intentaban poco a poco revivir la cultura Ishbalita con ayuda del Mayor Miles y de Scar. No era fácil, no lo negaría, pero era algo que ambos querían hacer particularmente y algo particularmente personal también para los dos. Aún cuando el resto del equipo los estuviera ayudando con la tarea.

Roy había perdido la vista, había quedado ciego y la había recuperado. Y ella había sentido por un instante que todo por lo que habían trabajado se desmoronaría y era su culpa porque no había sido capaz de protegerlo como había dicho que haría. Él había desmentido fervientemente el argumento, pero ella probablemente continuaría adjudicándose la responsabilidad que de todas formas sabía que le correspondía. Aún así, y con varias cicatrices más de las que habían tenido tras la guerra, ambos seguían vivos. Las escaras de su espalda aún seguían allí, donde él la había quemado y seguirían allí por el resto de su vida pero esas eran cosas que no podrían importarle menos. Eran pruebas de que habían vivido, y sobrevivido –como la cicatriz del cuello de ella y de las manos de él-, y pruebas de que estaban más cerca de alcanzar la ambición que él se había propuesto todo aquel tiempo atrás.

Roy ahora era General, tras haber sido ascendido a General de Brigada y ella simplemente había optado por mantenerse en su puesto para poder continuar junto a él cuidándole la espalda. Su lealtad no era y -desde Ishbal probablemente- nunca había sido realmente con la milicia, al menos no realmente pero mientras él estuviera en ella, y _fuera_ ella la lealtad de Riza no flaquearía. Aún así, había momentos en que podía verlo observándola como lo estaba haciendo ahora y no dudaba en suponer casi acertadamente qué estaba pensando. Ella estaba pensándolo también, probablemente, pero se habían resignado a ello mucho tiempo atrás.

Soltando un suspiro, depositó su pluma sobre el escritorio calmamente —General, ¿puedo preguntar por qué me está observando?

Pero él solo sonrió carismáticamente y se acomodó en su silla una vez más, su expresión ligeramente arrogante, mientras que el papeleo yacía olvidado sobre el escritorio de él —Por nada en particular, teniente. Sólo estaba pensando...

Riza cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza —No lo haga —replicó severamente, retomando su propia tarea—. Haga su trabajo, señor. De otra forma, no se hará solo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo e inclinándose hacia delante apoyó su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos. Codos sobre el escritorio —Estoy perfectamente conciente de eso, _teniente_ —aseguró.

Pero ella no alzó la vista. Sus ojos caoba clavados en el papel delante suyo —No lo parece, general.

Aún así, él ignoró el tono estricto. No era nada nuevo, de todas formas —¿No quiere saber en qué estaba pensando? —sugirió, aún sonriente.

Si continuaba de esa forma, tendría que borrarle la sonrisa de un disparo. No literalmente, por supuesto —¿Tengo opción, general?

Ésta vez, él pretendió sentirse ofendido —Por supuesto teniente, ¿qué clase de superior cree que soy?

Riza volvió a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza y continuó trazando con su pluma sobre el papel —No querrá saber mi respuesta al respecto, señor —aseguró.

Él bufó indignado, cruzándose de brazos —Ilústreme, por favor. Teniente. ¿Qué clase de superior cree que soy?

Riza ni siquiera vaciló al replicar. Su expresión neutra —Uno negligente, la mayor parte del tiempo —añadió. Y aunque no sonrió –ni siquiera sutilmente- Roy pudo oír el gesto en su voz.

Después de todo, ambos habían recorrido juntos demasiado. Demasiado tiempo. Y demasiadas cosas habían visto y vivido para sus cortas vidas también pero eso estaba bien por él. No lo negaría, sería hipócrita decir que no disfrutaba su compañía y sería más aún si no se admitiera a sí mismo que aún pensaba en volver a besarla. Y maldición que lo hacía pero ella probablemente le dispararía si intentaba siquiera hacer un ataque frontal que ella pudiera prever. Además, suponía que debía considerar todas las otras razones por las que probablemente _no debería_ hacerlo, así no pudieran importarle menos. Y sinceramente, no lo hacían. En absoluto. Pero sabía que a ella sí le importaban y ésa era otra de las razones por las que se abstenía de actuar.

—¿Y la otra parte del tiempo, teniente? —presionó el asunto, con una sonrisa arrogante pero una vez más ella no se inmutó. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, de todas formas y no podía permitirle seguir avanzando ese camino. Después de todo, ellos habían dejado de transitarlo tras su regreso de Ishbal y era lo mejor para ambos, de todas formas. Y uno de los dos tenía que tener la cabeza en el correcto lugar para tomar las decisiones que debían tomarse. Él le había concedido esa tarea tiempo atrás, cuando habían hecho la promesa, y ella había decidido que aquella era la decisión que se debía tomar.

La respuesta era _no_. No podían volver a caer de donde probablemente no podrían salir jamás y Riza sabía que si caía no podría volverse a levantar más. No después de todo. No _ella_, al menos —Uno irresponsable, señor.

Por supuesto, esa no era ni había sido la respuesta esperada por él. No, había esperado otra cosa pero probablemente había sido iluso de su parte el hacerlo. Y estaba bien de esa forma, o eso quería convencerse –con considerablemente poco éxito-, _ellos_ estaban bien de esa forma. Mejor inclusive, que todos esos años atrás en el desierto. Si... definitivamente mejor. Pero de alguna forma no lo creía tampoco. Creía, y no lo negaría, en que las circunstancias eran mejores y de eso no había duda. Pero él no se sentía mejor posicionado respecto a ella. No. Desde el último desliz, tras la muerte de Hughes (ya casi tres años atrás), con ella no se había vuelto a sentir bien posicionado de ninguna manera. Hawkeye no había hablado de ello, y él no hablaría tampoco porque eso era lo que ellos hacían –y _siempre_ lo hacían- pero Roy sabía que el ignorarlo no haría todo lo demás desaparecer. No, nada probablemente lo haría desaparecer, salvo la muerte.

Y había tenido y visto demasiado de _esa _a lo largo de toda su vida como para ponerse a contemplar posibilidades relacionadas. Estaba cansado, no se mentiría, pero ella parecía inamovible respecto al tema. En definitiva, era un tema complicado para ambos. Uno delicado. Y uno que generalmente optaban por eludir. Él menos que ella, estadísticamente.

—¿Realmente cree sólo eso? Me ofende, teniente —musitó, fingiendo estar herido por sus comentarios asertivos mientras continuaba observándola desde su escritorio con el mentón sobre el dorso de las manos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Roy pudo jurar ver un destello de suavidad en sus tiesas facciones, así como una mirada apreciativa en sus habitualmente imperturbables ojos —Sabe que no —rectificó. No podía mentirle a él, nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo de todas formas. Aún así, preferiría que el general permaneciera en el campo seguro del profesionalismo y no se deslizara nuevamente _allí_. Aquel era un sacrificio que ella había estado perfectamente dispuesta a hacer y aún lo hacía pero cada vez que él intentaba tocar la temática Riza sentía que quizá –solo quizá- podría haber posibilidades para ellos de rever las decisiones que habían tomado y que los había llevado hasta allí. Era una mentira, sabía. Al final del día la calma retomaría y todo regresaría a la normalidad pero no podía evitar pensar luego al respecto. Y sentir que había tomado la decisión equivocada. Y, siendo sincera consigo misma –y Riza intentaba hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo, salvo cuando se reducía a continuar ensuciándose las manos- estaba cansada de tomar decisiones erradas y cargar con ellas día a día.

Ishbal había sido un error. Uno que desearía haber podido evitar pero de haberlo sabido probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Probablemente lo habría seguido hasta allí de todas formas, empuñando su rifle por el bien de lo que ambos habían deseado para el país. Por el bien de él, y por el bien de ella también. Si, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Una y otra vez. Cada segundo sobrevivido y cada acción tomada allí también. Incluidas las concernientes a él. _Especialmente_, las concernientes a él.

—¿Alguna vez... —_se arrepintió?_.

—No —lo cortó. Voz firme— Y preferiría que no vuelva a preguntármelo, general. De todas maneras, creí que mis acciones habían hablado por su cuenta.

Si lo que habían hecho en Ishbal, si los pecados que debían cargar, si los errores que estaba y estaría dispuesta a repetir, si su disposición a desertar la milicia y tomar parte en un golpe de estado por él, si la culpa y el remordimiento que debían compartir no hablaba volúmenes de su apreciación hacia él. Nada lo hacía. Estaba segura.

Y él lo entendía perfectamente —Tiene razón, lo siento teniente —masculló, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Únicamente estoy algo cansado. No me preste demasiada atención.

La expresión severa de Riza se suavizó —No, disculpe mi exabrupto. Señor —y su mano finalmente dejó de asir la lapicera firmemente. Su otra mano tomando los papeles ya firmados y guardándolos cuidadosamente en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Sus dedos permanecieron alrededor de la manija por un segundo, su expresión seria y ausente.

Suspirando, permaneció allí otro segundo más. Sus ojos castaños fijos en su propia mano, clavados, y ausentes. Eso era, al menos, hasta que una mano de blanco se posó sobre la suya y suavemente retiró los largos dedos pálidos de ella de alrededor del objeto de madera —Parece cansada —lo _sintió _susurrar cálidamente contra su nuca, trazando cada palabra lentamente contra su piel con su aliento—, teniente. Vaya a casa.

Intentando sonar consistente, y lográndolo considerablemente dada la situación, Riza negó con la cabeza calmamente. Pero su vista continuaba _fijada_ en el punto de contacto. Algo que ella deliberadamente había intentado eludir por mucho tiempo. _Demasiado_ tiempo, desde la muerte de Hughes —Aún hay trabajo por hacer...

Dándole un suave tirón de la mano, la forzó a ponerse de pie. Su rostro ahora a centímetros del de ella, sus dedos enroscados alrededor de su muñeca —Puedo encargarme por mi cuenta, teniente —aseguró, sonriendo fanfarronamente e intentando aligerar el ánimo, principalmente la tensión en el rostro y los hombros de ella—. Aunque no lo parezca, puedo ser perfectamente capaz cuando me lo propongo.

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Estaba segura que en ningún momento había puesto en entredicho su capacidad. De hecho, jamás la había cuestionado. Ni siquiera una vez. Y quería dejarlo en claro —Eso lo sé, general.

Él asintió, colocando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Reconocía esa acción. Era un gesto íntimo, uno de los pocos que habían sostenido a lo largo de los años a pesar de haber cesado su aspecto más personal de la relación que compartían, junto con otra serie de gestos que se habían rehusado a resignar. Como las sonrisa sutiles de parte de ella y las miradas firmes estrictamente dirigidas a él y la mayor cercanía que él solía mantener para con ella –estando de pie- que con el resto de los miembros de su equipo. Eran nimiedades, ambos sabían, pero eran nimiedades que los habían ayudado a seguir avanzando a pesar de todo y eran lo más remotamente similar a una sensación de familiaridad que ambos podían obtener. Era _algo_, algo que preferían no definir pero a lo que se aferrarían cada vez que pudieran. Y lo necesitaran.

Y Dios sabía que lo necesitaban —No quise decir eso, teniente.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante —Lo sé —sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera atisbar a abrirlos remotamente o a ladear la cabeza o a apartarse o retroceder, sintió los labios de él presionarse firmemente contra los suyos. Sólidamente. Como no los había sentido en mucho tiempo. Como no los había sentido desde Ishbal, dado que ni siquiera cuando Hughes había fallecido la había besado de esa forma. No, esa vez lo había hecho perdido y en la oscuridad. Y sabía que su mente no había estado completamente abocada a la tarea tampoco pero no lo culpaba. Si había alguien a quien culpar era a ella misma, por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos entre ambos. Al punto en que ninguno de los dos contemplaba ya siquiera un camino sin el otro porque la idea era sencillamente vasto ridícula para ambos.

Así que simplemente se permitió aceptar el gesto con resignación y se aferró a él nuevamente como lo había hecho todos esos años atrás. Y él solo sonrió contra sus labios también, complacido de que finalmente los dos parecieran estar en la misma página. Quizá lo estaban, por primera vez en años –siete condenadamente largos años- y a aquellas alturas no podía importarle absolutamente nada más. Nada más que ella y él y el hecho de que ambos continuaban juntos –de una forma u otra- a pesar de todo y dirigiéndose hacia la cima. Hacia sus objetivos y hacia la ambición de él. Hacia el único lugar que debían dirigirse.

Y quizá aquello era todo parte de ese recorrido que debían andar. Después de todo, ella había estado desde el inicio en su camino, atravesándose a pesar de que él no lo había deseado y ahora finalmente estaba donde quería. Donde había querido que estuviera desde la primera vez que había besado las yemas de sus dedos en Ishbal. Desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos en la forma en que lo habían estado en aquella andrajosa carpa y eso estaba bien también. Él nunca se había negado lo que quería, de todas formas. No realmente.

Separándose ligeramente, pero con sus labios aún rozando al hablar los de ella, murmuró. Satisfecho —"La milicia debe valorar la prontitud" —mientras volvía a besarla. Una y otra vez—, eso significa que en batalla uno debe actuar rápido y terminar con el oponente rápidamente, teniente.

Entre beso y beso, Riza logró articular unas breves y concisas palabras —Aún ahora, general. Estoy segura que no se referían a esto.

Él asintió, robando otro beso de ella. Uno que, esta vez, no había sabido a aridez y pólvora. No del todo, al menos. Y eso era un alivio. No quería volver a saborear el desierto en sus labios nunca más —Probablemente no —concedió, entretenido. De todas maneras Hawkeye siempre tenía razón al respecto, y discutir parecía considerablemente menos atractivo a sus ojos que continuar besándola. Así que simplemente seguiría haciéndolo hasta que ella le disparara o lo detuviera por métodos más diplomáticos. Lo que ocurriera primero. Aunque sinceramente esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Finalmente, ella apoyó su frente contra su pecho. Sus ojos cerrados y sus dedos enroscados alrededor de la tela de su uniforme. Las manos de él fueron a parar a los hombros de ella —¿Quiere saber en qué estoy pensando, teniente? —susurró, besando su frente.

Riza sonrió calmamente, sutilmente, a duras penas —¿Tengo opción, general?

Roy negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa calma también ésta vez a diferencia de la arrogante expresión que solía tener a diario. Y, por alguna razón, le recordó a Riza la vez que había despertado tras casi haber muerto por el corte en su garganta y haber sido salvada a último segundo por el Rentanjutsu de aquella niña de Xing —Me temo que ésta vez no —esa vez, él también había lucido de esa forma. _Aliviado_. Aliviado de saber que estaba viva—, así que simplemente quéjese con su superior al respecto, teniente —bromeó. Y ella negó con la cabeza aún contra él. Aún entonces, Roy no parecía estárselo tomando en serio. Pero ella sabía que lo hacía.

Aclarándose la garganta, continuó —Estaba pensando que _esto_ no parece una tan mala idea —musitó, intentando ver la expresión de ella que permanecía oculta en el cuello de él ahora.

Riza cerró los ojos y se permitió inhalar calmamente antes de responder con la brutal sinceridad que solía caracterizarla —Es una terrible idea, general —Roy sonrió.

—Supuse que diría eso —replicó, presionando la palma de su mano contra el lado opuesto del rostro de ella al que permanecía presionado contra el cuello y la mejilla de él—. Pero verá teniente, tengo argumentos y soy una persona persistente cuando la situación lo requiere —susurró.

—¿Y lo requiere, señor? —lo cuestionó en otro susurro. No sabiendo si quería oír la respuesta y queriéndola oír de todas formas.

Él asintió presionando sus labios contra la sien de Riza —Por supuesto ¿Cree que no vale la pena investigarlo, teniente?

¿Si lo creía? ¿Si valoraba el riesgo como más válido a todo por lo que habían trabajado? Racionalmente, probablemente no. No lo hacía. Era un riesgo, para él, y Hawkeye temía a la larga terminar interponiéndose en su camino más que ayudarlo en su ascenso a la cima y esa era una de sus mayores preocupaciones –siempre lo era-, sólo no en ese preciso momento. Y odiaba su debilidad al respecto. Habitualmente no lo era. Débil, eso era. Pero habían pasado _muchos_ años y había parecido una eternidad y aún cuando todavía creía que algo como ellos probablemente no podría sobrevivir en el mundo real no podía evitar desear tomar el camino que él sugería de todas formas. Y lo haría, y cargaría con el peso de las consecuencias también si era necesario porque no hacerlo era simplemente demasiado doloroso y una terrible idea aún cuando ya no tenían de excusa las posibilidades de que uno muriera de un momento para el otro como en la guerra.

Podían hacerlo, no lo negaría. La posibilidad siempre estaría pero se estaba engañando si decía que era por esas razones que lo hacía y no pretendía engañarse ésta vez al respecto. No, simplemente estaba cansada. Y siendo humana como solo él la hacía sentirse y eligiendo por voluntad propia aceptar aquello y aceptarlo a él a pesar del listado de razones que tenía para no hacerlo. Y la lista era larga.

Aún así, lo haría. Haría aquello con él también. Y aceptaría ocupar el lugar que él necesitara que ella llenara ahora (y en el futuro), mientras continuaba cubriendo su espalda, hasta que ambos lograran su ansiado objetivo. Juntos. Como habían decidido todo ese tiempo atrás —Si, señor —sonrió calmamente. Y él asintió también, complacido de tener su apoyo incondicional como siempre.

Pronto deberían regresar a Ishbal. Al punto de partida de ambos. Pero con ella el prospecto siempre parecía un poco más positivo. Aún cuando ambos resentían el tener que regresar a aquel lugar, sabían que no podían dejar de hacerlo. No, probablemente siempre regresarían allí, incluso cuando no lo hicieran. Era meramente lógico también.

Y no, palabras como _amor_ y justicia no existían en el campo de batalla, de todas formas. En el infierno. Pero quizá, solo quizá, podían hacerlo. Quizá, solo quizá, era lo ganado por todo lo que habían perdido a lo largo de todo el tiempo. Querían creerlo, de todas maneras. Que era sólo intercambio equivalente. Que era únicamente justo. Que era únicamente lógico y que era todo lo que necesitaban realmente.

Todo lo que siempre habían necesitado.

Y todo lo que necesitarían.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Anne21, Halldora' Ballohw, Maii. Hawkeye, fandita-eromena, okashira janet, HoneyHawkeye, Alexandra-Ayanami_,_ Sangito, Lucia991, inowe, Noriko X., Mary-T06, Evelyn Fiedler y Demona 0. Gracias, a todos. Por sus amables reviews y por haber agregado mi historia a Alerts y Favorites, respectivamente. ¡Gracias!


End file.
